Blind Sided
by Solstice White
Summary: Max is a strong willed stubborn girl who is blind and has some very special qualities. One fateful night, she meets the Joker, and it all goes down hill from there...not to mention the bounty on her head. Please review. Completed. Sequel in the making.
1. Chapter 1

Blind Sided

I scoffed as yet another burly man rushed me. Their footsteps loud and heavy, the vibrations bring light to the darkness. Man, these guys were stupid. It's almost too easy!

I easily moved out of their way, then raised my arms, and with them, a rock wall. I felt the idiots try and bring it down and I let them try.

For about half of a second. Then I punched the air repeatedly, sending rocks flying at the morons in front of it. I felt them hit, the vibrations again bringing light to my world of darkness. I heard the bell ding, and the crowd cheer.

A huge smile spread on my face as I hoisted up the belt. The crowd cheered then silenced. I felt someone walk in, behind me. My grin almost faltered, thinking they might have been cops. But they weren't.

There were twelve of them, all carrying guns and walking heavily. More idiots. I turned around a grin on my face. Fine, more contestants, the more ass-whoopings. There was one that walked in front of the rest, I felt, and he gave me pause. His walk was different, and my power let me see know that he was hunched over and had a knife instead of a gun.

My smile widened, he was facing me.

"Didn't your _mama_ ever tell you not to bring a knife to a gun fight _Twinkle-Toes_?" I sneered, crossing my arms. He giggled, and the ring master walked in between us.

"Do you want to challenge the Blind Bandit for her title?" He boomed, and my eyes widened. Twinkle-toes, the vibrations allowed me to see, was twirling round his knife, and the heart-beats of the ring master sped up dramatically. The crowd rustled nervously. I decided to intervene, after all the emo/goth ringmaster wasn't about to have all my fun.

"Twinkle-Toes over there wouldn't stand a chance anyway." I jeered, rolling my eyes. The man giggled again, a little louder this time. His thugs shifted nervously.

"What the hell is your problem Giggles, you like people pointing out that you're weak?" I said, my smile huge on my face.

"No, I, uh, just think it's funny that a small girl beat up all these big guys…I mean, what, ah, happened to them?" He giggled, and I became furious.

"Geez Giggles, who'd you learn that from, an old lady? I know street lamps that have better comebacks than you twinkle-toes." I said sarcastically, my smile vanishing. He walked forward and I did too, not willing to back down.

The ring leader grabbed my shoulder though, before I got over to him to give him a piece of my mind.

"Don't do this Max, this guy, he's bad news. I know you're tough but-" He said slowly, before I viciously shook off his arm. All he cared about was that someone might die on his property and he'd have to explain to the cops how it got there.

"You think I can't handle some random bozo cause they have friends with guns? Please, Twinkle-Toes isn't any different than anyone else, so you won't have to worry about your money." I snapped (loudly), and he backed off instantly, grumbling.

"So giggles, you got the cajones to fight me? Or did your old lady bite 'em off?" I taunted, the smile back on my face.

Giggles got closer, and flicked his switchblade open and closed. I didn't like it when people used knives, or the occasional idiot with a gun, in fights. But it was allowed.

"Did you, ah, learn that from your parents, little girl?" He said, giggling. Oh man, he was pissing me off.

"Who you calling little, twinkle-toes? Seems that knife of yours is kinda small." I goaded, and I could feel everyone around us in this shitty warehouse in Gotham tense up.

The crowd laughed at this, and this was one of the few times I wished I could see, so I could see his facial expression.

The laughed ceased, and it was dead silent. Giggles walked closer to me, laughing. My face grew serious and concentrated.

"Feisty, I, uh, like that. I had a wife that-" He began, and as soon as he said wife, the vibrations his body was giving off let me know he was lying.

"That's a lie." I said calmly, the taunt and arrogance gone from my voice. His body tensed up immediately and the air around him became ominous. I grew uneasy.

"Now, sweetheart. WHAT makes you, ah think I'm lying?" His voice became deeper and dangerous. I smiled again, daring him to do something.

"Besides the fact you're lying-? Well I don't know Giggles." I said sarcastically.

I was getting tired of this charade, so facing Giggles, I scrunched up my nose in distaste feeling my long bangs tickle my face as I did.

"If you don't have the balls to fight me, then I'm leaving. My money Sugar-Queen?" I huffed, and the ring master handed me my money, and grumbling at me to stop calling him that.

"Cut your hair and I will." I said, walking off the stage away from the weirdo. I heard mummers from the crowd.

"Joker.."

"You think he'll take us hostage?"

"Lets leave with the bandit, he's obviously not going to mess with her"

I got tired of this, and couldn't pick out my friend Kana and Boomi from the crowd. I huffed, in a real bad mood since giggles rained on my parade.

"MOOSE-BRAIN, SWEET-CHEEKS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YA?" I shouted. I heard their grumbles as they walked towards me.

I heard giggles laugh insanely, then I felt him shoot one of his men. There were screams. Boomi and Kana reached me just in time, I grabbed their arms and ran, pulling them along, fear rising up in me. These guys were my best friends, I wasn't going to let them get hurt.

If it was just me, I would have crushed giggles. But it wasn't. The crowd was still here, not to mention my friends. If I fought, and tried to be a hero, people would get hurt.

People might also find out who I am, and drag me back to my parents.

We ran out, on to the street.

Kana turned to me, (well with Boomi, they were what I call halfway-hugging) and huffed, sticking to her moral high-ground.

"Really Max, you need to be more careful, did you see who that guy was?" She said worriedly.

I pulled down my eyelids in an attempt to remind her I was blind.

"Uh, blind remember? And I don't need to be careful. I got our money, and we're fine. Stop being such a nag." I said defensively. Boomi shifted uneasily.

Boomi and Kana were together. Like permanently. I didn't, and still don't really, believe in that sappy stuff like true love, but these guys proved me wrong.

About when we were all thirteen, I met Boomi and Kana when I ditched my parents. We were traveling and one day I decided to ask Kana what it felt like to be in love (They obviously loved each other and I thought they were together…) well, she flipped out, and interrogated me about whether or not Boomi like her.

Well, he obviously did, getting her flowers and all that sappy crap, so I told her so, and I told her to get a move on because I was tired of listening to them flirt and get into fights when they were jealous.

So finally, after a year and a half, they got together. Now, I'm not about to admit this to anyone, but they belonged together. They really do love each other, and I don't think they'll be splitting up, even if one of them kicks the bucket.

"Yeah Max, I have to agree with Kana, you know your parents will-" He started as we walked.

"Exactly. The key words there are 'you know', so I don't need anyone telling me what I can and can't do! I can take care of myself!" The volume of my words increased as I got angrier. I turned and left them in the street.

"Max!" Kana yelled, but Boomi hushed her.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to cool down." He said softly. I didn't turn back, just kept walking down the street.

I heard the ringmaster's voice and I quickly ducked into an alley and hid.

"That girl's been costing us money." He rumbled, I felt the three idiots I fought earlier there with them.

"What'cha want us to do boss, ya know there's a bounty on her head." One rumbled. HA! Like they could ever dream of catching me.

"Really? For how much?" The ringmaster sounded slimy, like he was planning something. That's funny, the idiot could barely remember his own name, so how could he hope to find a genius like me?

I heard paper rustle. Great, more flyers that I couldn't read.

"Maximille Bei, why hell! Look at her; I never would've guessed she was a spoiled brat. Says here, the rewards $15 million. Guess we do need the Joker's help after all…" He continued. Someone shuffled down the alley. I held my breath, and concentrated on the vibrations, it was Giggles from earlier.

I felt him walk; shuffle, skip. Shuffle, skip. Shuffle. He stopped directly in front of where I was sitting, crouched against the wall.

"Well, well. What, ah, do we have here?" His voice graded into my ears, and I stood up.

"If it isn't Giggles. You're one of the few people that make me wish I was deaf instead of blind." I said annoyed.

A blade was pressed to my throat faster than a bullet. I didn't even feel him tense before he did it. This was not good.

"A low blow Twinkle-Toes." I growled. He laughed, then abruptly stopped.

"**Look at me.**" He said, his voice dark. He made me tense, and scared me just a little. I relaxed, then shrugged determined not to move my eyes towards him.

"What difference would it make if I did?" I retorted sarcastically waving my hand pointedly in front of my face. Geez, it was just everyone's day to forget that I was blind. I felt the ring master move away with his cronies and I relaxed, trying to think out what to do.

Twinkle-Toes was laughing it up. I was getting angry.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped. He stopped laughing. Geez, he was an idiot. He grabbed the back of my neck, and pulled me under a street lamp not far away. He pulled my head back by my bun and pushed back my hat.

He laughed again, harder this time. I punched him hard in the gut and he doubled over, still laughing.

"I didn't think, ah, that you were actually blind!" He said pointing the knife at me and gesturing, before he hit me in the face, forcing me back to the wall with the knife again at my throat.

"No shit, you mean to tell me I can't see Twinkle-Toes?!" I said, acting surprised. His laugh darkened, and I was trying to calculate if Twinkle-Toes would be fast enough to slit my throat if I punched him again. He probably could.

"So, ah, what's a _niiiicce_ girl like you doing out here?" He said, almost like he was singing at first, before his voice darkened dramatically. The vibrations he made let me see that he had moved close enough for me to make out his facial features.

I grinned.

"So, what's an _annooooying_ guy like you doing out here?" I asked, gloating. I didn't care if I had a knife to my throat, this guy wasn't going to make me chicken out.

"You're funny. I, uh, like that. So many people in this city are sooo **serious**." He said, his tone light until the last word. Then it seemed evil, and made me want to get as far away from him as possible.

"So, ah, what's your name beautiful?" He asked, his voice letting me get an even better image of his face as he moved closer. He was handsome, but there was something on his cheeks that blurred.

"What's yours." I said, my tone flat and my grin gone. There road was paved, so I couldn't rip up the earth to smash him. Not that I couldn't rip up pavement, it was just difficult and would require more movement than I was allowed.

Twinkle-Toes was laughing it up again, and the knife tightened against my skin.

"My name is, ah, Joker." He said between laughs, I felt that was a lie. Then it wasn't. His vibrations were giving me mixed signals.

"Great Twinkle-Toes, now can I go?" I snarked. I was getting tired of being pushed around.

"You will when I get your _name_-ah." He retorted, a glove hand pushing my messy bangs out of my face.

"Max." I said, then stomped hard on his foot. He laughed harder and backed off. I turned and left the alley, him laughing hysterically behind me clutching his sides.

He walked behind me, and I turned around to punch him in the face. He dodged, and I felt the junkies in the alley across the street freeze and shuffle away.

Who the hell was this guy? I felt the unease grow again, this guy was a _somebody_, a scary somebody. Someone who attracted the attention of Batman most likely.

"Feisty. You don't watch the news do you?" He asked, licking his lips. The sound almost made me flinch.

I crossed my arms and gave him an annoyed look.

"What's the point? Not like I can see it." I said gruffly. He moved close again, and those things on his cheeks piqued my curiosity. I had never encountered those on someone's face before.

"I have a, uh, hunch we'll meet again Max." He said eerily.

"I have a hunch we won't Twinkle-Toes." I said as a badly driven car ripped down the road and stopped for him. He turned and looked at the building I felt the tick from inside the building right before it exploded.

I felt the heat on my face, and numerous things sprinkled down on me, I grabbed one never turning my face away from the building. It felt smooth, like a playing card.

"This is really bad isn't it?" I whispered, sticking the card in my pocket. I ran down the street to my apartment before the cops could show up.

That man, the Joker…He wasn't someone I would _ever_ want to meet again. Shooting his own men dead, blowing up an apartment building. He was the first person to actually _scare_ me.

I shuddered as I ran up the stairs and opened my apartment door throwing the money on the table. I grabbed a blanket out of my bedroom and slept on my floor like I always did. I woke up as Kana knocked on my door. I sat up, my bangs sticking up, and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Max! I know you're awake in there, get ready! Boomi and I are taking you out to breakfast!" She called, and my temper flared. I wasn't a morning person.

"Yeah, yeah, Sweet Cheeks. Pipe down, I'll be out in a minute." I yelled. I sat up and changed from my fighting clothes into a sleeveless top, baggy pants and a pair of soulless boots so I could feel the earth beneath my feet to see. I put on my bracelets and hair piece that held my bun in place.

I walked out to find the lovebirds waiting for me.

"Max, when's the last time you bathed?" Kana asked, Boomi looked a little green. I shrugged.

"You've got ash, dirt and blood on you, on your neck. What happened last night?" Boomi asked, and I instantly remembered. I ran inside and grabbed the strange card-thing I got last night. I showed it to Kana.

"What is this?" I asked, and I felt them tense and both of them shook. I noticed they shook as Kana tore the card up and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Max…where did you get that?" She asked. My eyes widened as I looked up at her.

"It's really bad, isn't it?" I asked quietly. I felt her nod her head yes. I gruffly crossed my arms and snorted.

"Come on, stop wimping out on me. I'll tell ya what happened at the restaurant." I said, walking down the stairs with my eyes closed.

We walked down the street, and I noticed people were a lot more tense, and on edge. I heard their whispers.

"Joker…"

"Mob..."

"Batman…"

Kana had her arm looped through mine so she could direct me to the restaurant without any problems.

"So where is this joint anyway?" I asked, my voice rough as she pulled me around. See, the thing is, my powers can help me see, just not like other people. I'm aware of EVERYTHING that gives off vibrations, but in a large crowd, the multiple vibrations jumble. It makes it very hard to "see" the things around me, so Kana usually pulls me along when we're in crowds.

I also had no clue where this breakfast place was, and with my inability to read signs, well…Someone had to pull me along.

She pulled me into a nice looking restaurant, and we sat down in a random booth.

"So, what do they have to eat here?" I asked as a waitress walked up and said-

"Hi, welcome to Willow Creek Diner, what would you like to drink?" She asked, Kana and Boomi ordered tea and I ordered coffee.

"Regular or Decaf?" She asked, and I gave her a look that said "Does it look like I want fucking Decaf to you?".

She laughed nervously at my look, and hurried away to get our drinks. She came back moments later, and set the drink down.

Her face was turned towards me and she seemed to be looking hard at my face. Pretty hard when my bangs hung in my face.

She jerked back some, and her demeanor changed.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't know you were blind, let me check to see if we have special menu's-" She started, with the pity party. I damn near spat in her face.

Boomi tensed up, and reached across the table to grab my arm.

"Max, she didn't mean it…calm down. They have your usual here, no worries." He said, his the vibrations his hand and body had allowed me to see his heart felt smile.

"Fine. I want steak and eggs, rare and over-easy with hash browns." I said, my voice clipped and gruff.

A man got up and walked over to our table. Kana gasped, and Boomi smiled his goof smile. The man was nicely dressed, in a suit and expensive shoes that clacked loudly on the floor, giving off enough vibrations for me to make out his cuff-links.

"Hello Mr. Wayne." Kana and Boomi said, I made a growly noise that could be taken as an 'hello' then drank my coffee.

"I couldn't help but notice the commotion and that-" He started, his voice was controlled very well, and he was interrupted by Boomi, who looked nervous.

"Please don't say the b word." He mumbled at suit-boy.

"I was only about to say that you're friend should probably go to the hospital, she looks injured." He finished smoothly, he lied. I felt it.

"Why the lie Suit-Boy?" I said gruffly. I felt his eyes burn into my head, and he tensed.

"Suit-Boy? No one's ever called me that…" He prompted. I snorted.

"Look's like you care more about your suit and shoes than you do anything else." I explained.

"How do you know I'm wearing a suit?" He asked, relaxing and sitting next to me. I scooted over and tried to block out the expressions on Kana and Boomi's faces. With all these people sitting at the table, I could make out everyone's expressions.

"How do you know I'm going to answer that?" I said grinning. He laughed, and the awkwardness passed.

"So, do you have a name?" He asked abruptly during a conversation between all of us that consisted mostly of small talk. He must've meant me, because Kana and Boomi had already given their names.

"Max." I said flatly. I sensed him grin.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, for future reference. It was nice meeting you all." He said elegantly and walked away.

"Bye Suit-Boy." I said and moved over to my original spot in the booth. I was glad he was finally gone, I wanted to find out about Giggles' card.

"Sweet-Cheeks, Moose-Brain; the card?" I prompted, trying to regain their attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Blind Sided

An anonymous guest(s) posted awesome reviews, and I wanted to thank them and tell 'em their awesome. :P And they were right about the avatar thing, I'd been watching a lot of it mixed with the dark knight; so..TA DA. Didn't want to make it a cross over story though because its not truly one.

Chapter Two

The waitress brought our food and mumbled apologies to me that I waved away. I told her it was fine, I over-reacted blah, blah, blah. I stuffed food into my face while Boomi shifted in his seat and told me about the card.

"You know that guy on the news lately?" He said hushed, leaning towards me along with Kana so I could make out her pinched expression and his huge eyes.

"I don't have a T.V." I said softly, keeping my tone low.

"Well, they call him 'The Joker'. Word is, he's way worse than the mob, any of the mobs. He just randomly steals money and blows up buildings. He was the guy you talked to last night, the one who shot his thug. He walks around in clown makeup, and has these awful scars. Cops attention is all on him now, and they say the mobs' are helping the cops catch them. Some of the bodies…be glad you're blind, because they're horrible. That card you have, it's the Joker-" He said, shaking his head as Kana interrupted softly.

"He gives the card to people marked for death, or anyplace he's committed a crime. Exploding buildings, cars, banks etc. They say he's got no rules, no morals." Her voice shook, and because she was still leaning on the table, I could see her worried expression.

I was more worried for her and Boomi. Kana was gorgeous, large almond eyes, full lips and long wavy/curly hair. Boomi told me she was tan, had brown hair, and that her eyes were blue, but those didn't mean anything to me. The only colors I knew were black and grey.

Boomi, was handsome as well, a goofy smile, big eyes. His expressions always made me laugh, they were always exaggerated. He also had shaggy short hair. Kana told me he had grey eyes and brown hair. Grey eyes meant something to me, but not brown. I didn't know brown, or tan, or blue.

"So what happened last night?" Boomi asked softly. Kana and him shifted forward again so their arms were brushing each others.

"After I left you guys, I heard Sugar-Queen and his lackey's talking about a bounty on me. So I ran into an alley, and Giggles happened to find me, left and then a building blew up. I got the card when it flew out of the building." I whispered, sipping my coffee. The looked uneasy.

"Bottom line is, we're going to have to find different work after I solve my problem with the Ring Master." I finished. They nodded.

"But the Joker…what about him?" Kana whispered. I shrugged and leaned back.

"What about him? He'll stick to serious shit like robbing banks and screwing over the Mob while I take care of the ring master and you both work at keeping your jobs in the Asylum." I whispered back. Yeah, Kana and Boomi have morals I lack, and needed to find a job. Turns out, this city attracts crazies and the employees at said hospital chickened out and quit. Thus, creating available jobs.

In any circumstance, I may have been worried about the. But I wasn't, simply because I wasn't the only one with special talents. Boomi could manipulate air and Kana was an amazing martial artist. SO, if I was going to be worried for anyone, it'd be the crazies that'd try and off them.

My face felt warm from the light I couldn't see. I walked out, and we split up. I had to go to the bank and deposited the money I made last night into Kana and Boomi's bank account. I couldn't have my own, because my parents would track me, so I just kept my stash in their bank account.

I walked in there and pulled out about 1/3 of my stash and gave it to the bank teller. A crowd walked in behind me and I heard screams. The bank tellers heart beat sped up dramatically. I looked at her and said one thing.

"Hide."

Then I proceeded to play the weak blind-girl act that I hated so much. I was pushed to the floor, a gun held in my face, and waited until they split up, a giggly one and a gruff one left behind with us. Then I stood up.

"YO! Shits and giggles! Over here?" I said, one continued his insane mumblings and laughter and the other one threatened me.

"Get down, or I'll shoot!" He growled. I grinned arrogantly.

"Yeah? Will you? Cause I personally don't think you've got the balls too! Even if you did, what would that prove? Seems pretty girly to me, shooting me instead of actually punching my lights out." I goaded, crossing my arms over my chest. I heard him throw away his gun and run towards me. Idiot.

He stopped five feet before me, and the vibrations stopped.

"YOU'RE BLIND?!" He yelled, and I ripped up three chunks of dirt and threw my arms out, firing the rocks at the man. They each struck him with a sickening thud, and I felt the other man giggle and kick the unconscious thug viciously. I heard the laugh get more hysterical.

Then I sensed the man grab a random hostage and pressed a blade to his throat.

"Now, now-" He began, and I realized it was Twinkle-Toes.

"Twinkle-Toes, well what a coincidence." I spat, not amused by this situation.

"Max, now why don't you be a, ah, good little hostage and sit down." He sung. The man gave a very lady like scream.

"Giggles, now why don't you be a good citizen, and let that man go." I taunted, he laughed and the blade moved away from the man's throat and pointed it at me.

"Oh you…You just won't back down will you?" He asked giggling. My eyebrows drew together in anger. I crouched and slid my foot across the floor before I sensed him press the knife back to the man's throat. I froze.

"Uh, I wouldn't suggest that sweetie, unless you want this man to die? Hmm?" He said, his voice darker. Unlike the other moron, I knew Twinkle-Toes would slit this guy ear to ear.

"Let him go, unharmed." I hissed, posing my body to slam him into the ceiling as soon as he let the man go. He walked towards me dropping the man and pulling out a gun. He brushed his hair from his face.

He loaded the gun, and aimed it at me. I grinned and spread my arms. I wasn't scared of death.

"You go ahead and shoot, if you've got the guts." I said grinning like mad. He laughed, and shot the gun at a hostage.

A few people shrieked. More people let loose choked sobs. Me? I was the stupid impulsive person that tackled him instead of knocking him out, I wasn't a wimp or anything, but I did not deal well with death. He hit the floor laughing and I punched him hard in the face.

My fist missed him, then sunk into the floor up to my wrist. He tried to punch me but I caught his fist with my free one, then sunk my trapped arm further into the ground, causing stone to hit the back of Jokers head. His head flew up, and I drew back some before head butting him hard. He continued to laugh, like it was the funniest thing, and I yanked my arm out of the earth to try and jump back off him. He sprung up after me, a knife in his hand and I rolled backwards out of his reach out stretching my arms and picking tiles up and throwing them up towards the ceiling before standing up, feeling him move behind me.

I turned around to punch him in the gut, when he smashed me in the head with his gun. I fell down at his feet, and the vibrations let me see that he had a mask on, but his cheeks still had those blurry things on it. The vibrations of my world faded away until I was surrounded by black.

Unlike most peoples dreams, I dream like I see the world. Some blind people dream of color, some dream of sounds. I dream of vibrations, my world black with ripples of silver.

I dreamed about my parents.

Their soft way of speaking, like I was too fragile to handle it when they got mad.

"_Maximille. You know how fragile you are, we can't let you do this." My father said, his voice gentle, but stern. He was talking to me like I was three. _

_ "But this is my LIFE, I know what I can and can't handle! I wish you'd stop babying me just because I'm blind!"I yelled the words that had been building up for so many years. They flinched like they had been hit. My thoughts wandered to Kana and Boomi. They were free, with no one telling them what to do…_

There was a boom, and I woke up. I was still in the bank, a bus was through the wall. Giggles was laughing it up, and a man was on the floor, holding his breath. I stood up, swaying a bit and rubbed my eyes. Giggles was walking towards me, I sensed his mask was off.

I sensed the bodies on the floor as I regained my bearings. Giggles pulled out a gun, and I walked away from him out the door. I heard him laugh, I would have stayed and beat this guy into a pulp, but I couldn't afford to be caught by the cops, who'd turn me over to my parents. As I was walking away I sensed the bus roll out onto the road, Giggles laugh's had silenced. I could feel his glare as he drove away.

I walked to my apartment, and pulled off my clothes and took down my hair. I filled the bath-tub up and scrubbed down. Twinkle-Toes had left a huge knot on my head. I climbed out after awhile, and dressed in pajama's. I waited till my hair was dry before putting it back in my bun and laid down on my floor to sleep.

I slept the rest of the day, and into the night, trying to block the dead man from my thoughts. Thugs were one thing, but an innocent hostage?

_Shuffle, skip. Shuffle, skip. Shuffle, skip. Shuffle, skip._

My eyes flew open. Someone was here. I jumped up, and stood in front of the door. I wasn't some sissy that was going to hide when someone broke into their house. I stood there, and the door opened.

It was Giggles. With some cronies. I grinned.

"Come here to get your asses handed to you?" I said arrogantly. Twinkle-Toes laughed, and leaned towards me.

"You know, a friend, ah well he's probably not your friend anymore, told me _all_ about you Ms. Bei." He said, and I nearly shivered. This man scared me, deep down.

"I'm sure he would know _all_ about me, Twinkle-Toes." I stated. I was tired and wanted to go back to sleep without these morons interrupting me.

"Well, I got the information from a far more, ah, concerned source." He explained lightly.

My temper flared, and I smashed my fist into the guys gut. Unfortunately, in this carpeted and hardwood third-story hellhole, I couldn't use my 'talent' like I did in the bank. But I still wasn't going to sissy out like some girl.

"So stubborn. Boys, I uh, think Ms. Bei needs to know what happens-ah to stubborn people." He said, grabbing my arm and yanking me into the hallway. I noticed the strange blurry things on his cheeks, while I was punching and kicking and yelling that they were all a bunch of girls.

Yeah, after they tied me up, I started biting, so they stuffed a gag in my mouth and taped it on. I still yelled at them though. Twinkle Toes just laughed at me and dragged me along.

"So, I was thinking" he said as he tossed me into a car. I hate cars, I can never tell what's going on around me, and I feel trapped.

I tried to yell, 'Does it look like I give a shit what you're thinking?' but it didn't work out so well. He got in the vehicle, and pulled me off the floor next to him, putting his arm on my shoulder. I tried to head-butt him. He pushed me down harder, and started fidgeting with his knife. They had tied my hands behind my back.

"Well, ah, it's just too bad I'm selling you out now. You're just. **So. Much. Fun.** You want to know how I got these scars?" He asked pulling the gag off and out. I tensed as I heard beeps and we were tossed up into the air.

"What scars?" I asked honestly. He grabbed my face, and I flinched trying to pull back. He laughed, but not the 'haha' one. The 'I killed my whole family with one bullet' laugh.

"I forgot, you're blind. My, uh, bad." He said, and stopped laughing abruptly. The air got extremely tense and heavy.

"You want to hear some blind jokes?" I asked out of the blue, and he let my face go. He turned towards me and cackled.

"Why are you helping Sugar-Queen?" My tone was emotionless. I wasn't acting, I just didn't care at this point. All I had to do was wait until we got to the ring, then I was going to whoop their sissy asses.

"Welllll, let's say I couldn't refuse his offer." Twinkle-Toes said that and I got an idea of what was going on. I shrugged.

"The ring-master is an arrogant moron that doesn't care who he screws over." I said quietly. I didn't like the thought of being turned over to my parents, and I like less that'd they see Twinkle-Toes. I would never have freedom if they saw him, or Sugar-Queen.

"Hmmm. And here I thought you all were _such_ good friends-ah!" I scrunched up my face in disgust at Twinkle-Toes' comment.

"Like I'd be friends with that spineless sissy." I said gruffly. He shook with laughter, and I took the chance to head butt him. I nailed him in the chin, then dropped to the floor to inch towards the door. There was a lot of floor space, so I think we were in a van.

Why this thought crossed my mind when I was crawling like an inch worm towards the van door, I don't know. But as soon as it did, Twinkle-Toes stomped his foot down hard on my back, stopping my movement. My chin was pushed flat against the ground, and I'm sure I looked pretty pathetic.

"Twinkle-Toes, you're such a buzz-kill." I said, my voice coming out muffled and rough.

The car slammed on its brakes, and I hit the seat in front of me. Twinkle-Toes got out of the car and grabbed me, slinging me over his shoulder. I kicked and wriggled, hitting him a good few times, but he didn't seem to notice.

He knocked me out when I started yelling that he was a ball-less.

I woke up in a metal box, I couldn't feel anything outside. I fought down my panic when I heard Twinkle-Toes and Sugar-Queen chatting it up. I stuck my face through the small window.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU GIRLY BASTARDS! I KNOW YOU'RE DOWN THERE, WHY DON'T YOU LET ME OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASSES YOU SISSY'S!" I yelled. I couldn't tell how many people were down there.

"Well that answers the question of if she's awake yet." The Ring Master grumbled.

I punched the wall of the metal box, trying to relieve some of my anger. Giggles and Sugar-Queen were still talking. Someone else entered the room.

"Helllllloooo. Well who do we have here?" Joker said menacingly. Most people didn't bother me, but this guy…he was legitimately scary. Without trying.

"Where's Max?" I heard Boomi's voice and I scoffed.

"UP HERE MOOSE-BRAIN! DIDN'T I TELL YOU I COULD HANDLE THIS MYSELF?!" I shouted.

"Really, because it looks like you need help to me!" Kana yelled.

"I DON'T."

"Max, you're in a metal coffin twenty feet above the ground." Boomi shouted. I froze. I heard insane laughter.

"The joys of working with frea-" The Ring Master muttered, before silencing. I heard a switchblade pop open.

"I'm _no-t_ a **freak**." He growled demonically. I froze and felt a breeze. Then the tin can I was in swayed back and forth and I sensed someone on it.

Here's the deal with the Ring Master and his thugs. They're an off-shoot of the Russian mob that make money off of people like me that fight for them. But, the contests are rigged, all of the contestants you would have to face are working for Sugar-Queen, so if a thug won, they'd get all the money. Since I don't work for them, I walk home with the profits and they lose money.

"Don't worry Max, there's a switch here-" Boomi whispered, and I grew impatient.

"Great, now get me out of here!" I whispered back. I heard the lever click, and the floor flew out from under me.

I yelled, and grabbed on to part of the floor that had a claw thing at the end, and I managed to get a hold on it. I was hanging in mid-air and holding on for dear life.

"Hold on Max!" Kana screamed at me from below. I tried to stop the fear that was quickly spreading throughout my body, but I failed.

"Yeah, I think I will." I said, my voice sounding weak. Kana screamed, and I could here more maniacal laughs.

"You want to know how I got these _scars_?" Twinkle-Toes asked. Boomi yelled and jumped down.

"AH-ta-ta-taa. Not so fast, unless you want your girlfriend to have a smile like **mine**." I was trying to fight off my fear when I slipped; falling fast to the ground I put my fist first to soften the ground so I wouldn't break anything.

I felt everything around me again, the Ring Master was fighting Boomi and Kana was being held at knife-point by Joker. I got extremely angry. This was my mess, I'd clean it up.

"HEY! Twinkle-Toes, Sugar-Queen!" I yelled, anger making my voice gruff. Twinkle-Toes dropped Kana, who was crying and Boomi froze along with Sugar-Queen.

I pointed to Boomi, then Kana without turning my head and grinned.

"They're mine." I stated. I spit to the side and cracked my knuckles. Sugar-Queen chuckled, and I sensed five people scattered around the stage. They were previous contestants I faced, each with power like my own. I didn't really give a rats ass though, I beat 'em once, I'll be them again.

"You can't possibly take on all of us. Now I know your parents said the bounty would drop if you were injured, but with all the money you've cost us…" He said as his thugs walked out.

"Ooo, does it look like I care?" I said sarcastically. The thugs jumped up on stage. Twinkle-Toes shifted restlessly about 15 feet away from me.

"Well, I hate to cut things so, ah, short, but I have an appointment, so my money?" He drawled, his voice becoming a low growl. I could feel the Ring Master's fear, I could feel everyone's fear; even my own.

I wasted no time, Boomi and Kana had shifted behind me. I slammed one foot on the ground, and raised my arms slowly, feeling my muscles strain and tense slightly as I caused jagged mounts of rock to appear under the Ring Master, his thugs, and Twinkle Toes with enough force and speed to send them flying high into the air.

Too easy. They hit the floor and fell unconscious. Twinkle-Toes' laughter echoed through the large warehouse. The bastard had dodged. Kana kept fidgeting, and I smelt something off.

"Gasoline." I snorted, and Twinkle-Toes moved towards the Ring Master.

"Now, now, I-ah believe we had a _deal_?" He drawled, pulling the Ring Master up by his hair. I heard a lighter click, and heat hit my face.

None of us could move though, we were too scared. We all watched as Joker dropped the lighter, and pulled out a knife.

I clenched my fists, and my body exploded into motion sending as many distractions as I could at him to get him away from the Ring Master.

I heard multiple gunshots. Then the hearts of the Ring Master and his thugs vanished.

The flames were messing up the vibrations, coupled with the insane laughter of a madman and Kana's screams, my sense of everything was limited down to a fifteen foot radius.

Boomi and Kana ran like bats out of hell, pulling me along with them. I felt Twinkle-Toes walk behind us, skipping.

The vibrations around him scared me, he scared me. He made me angry. He made me sick.

"This is what he'll do, burn the world down. He's turning this town into his battle-field, so he and the Batman can play God vs. the Devil." I said as we exited the building. I could feel Boomi getting angry, and I just stood on the street away from him, knowing what would come.

Boomi never got angry. Twice, I had pushed him to the limit and he snapped at me. He was always the peace guy, the negotiator. Never fighting unless he absolutely had to, and I mean really had to. Not like me, he wasn't prideful or stubborn like me.

"Max! Do you know what could've just happened? To Kana?! Do you even care?" He yelled. He never yelled loud, but it was always fierce and you could tell he was upset. It felt like I was swallowing razor blades, and I was so guilty I couldn't answer.

"Boomi calm down." Kana said gently, laying her hand on his arm.

"No. I'm tired of her being selfish! You hung there in the air for _minutes_ while Kana almost died!" He fumed, his round eyes had become slanted in anger. I hung my head low and shook it; trying to shake off my guilt.

"Boomi, Kana, I'm sorry." I said softly, Boomi stormed off with Kana, who was still trying to calm him down. I feel the heat on my face and back as I kick random pebbles.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to the darkness around me. Tears trickled down my face, and I felt the guilt build up again. Boomi was right, I could've killed Kana and him. I sighed through my nose, then turned around to the burning building so my tears could burn off. He was right, I was being selfish. I should've let go to help and I didn't.

Kana and Boomi could've been slaughtered just like the Ring Master and his cronies. Then where would I be? I need to stop being such a coward. I heard things fluttering down again, and sensed them more fully as they fell to the ground, hitting as softly as snow.

They were probably more cards, I didn't pick one up, I just kept watching the fire. I wondered why Joker would burn everything down. I felt him walking on the sidewalk. He was walking fast, but his walk was still the same. I grit my teeth and walked in the opposite direction, my fists clenched by my sides. I probably should've been looking for a different place to sleep, but I didn't care. If he showed up at my house again, I'd be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Blind Sided

Chapter 3

I was walking back to my apartment slowly, my bare-feet barely dodging the broken glass on the streets. I was so fed up that I was letting my friends down. I heard someone playing a guitar, and singing very badly in a back alley; it was an old man and he was belting it out like he was Adele. He was a horrible singer, but he sang with guts and I respected that.

I walked over there and sat down in front of him.

"Hello! Any requests?" He asked giving me a large overdone smile. He was so sincere, it made me laugh.

"No." He pondered for a second, pulling on his overgrown beard. He got serious after a moment, and looked at me without smiling. Thugs in nearby alleys were moving around, dealing and such. I wasn't surprised, this was the worst city I'd ever been too in my life. I'd leave, but here, I can make a living, and this place was just where I belonged. I felt like this was a place I could exist, because I wasn't exactly going to stay in a sissy town where nothing exciting happened.

"What are you going out here so late miss?" The old man asked. I shrugged.

"Well, I got into a fight with my friends and I didn't want to go back home yet. I'm not sure they've forgiven me." I said, my words soft and regretful. The old man smiled.

"If they're your friends, of course they'll forgive you, so don't worry." He said calmly, reassuring me.

"Thanks. Why are you out here so late playing? No offense, but its dangerous." I asked carefully. The old guy made me feel at ease, and he was polite.

"Despite what I might look like, I'm not defenseless." He said smiling softly. I smiled too.

"Boy, do I know how that feels. Its like because I'm blind people assume I can't do anything." He laughed good-naturedly at this.

"People like to judge what they see, not the actual person." Old Man said wisely causing me to grin; and I stood up, dropping 50$ in his lap.

"I enjoyed the music Old Man, and the advice. Have a nice night." I said then walked off to my apartment. The old man hooted and danced in the alleyway as I left. I grinned, my spirits lifted.

I felt the air warm up, and I wondered if it was sunrise. I could never tell. I sighed through my nose, as I was passing a few skyscrapers. I turned and entered a random building. It was unlocked, so it must be morning or later. How later? How long had I been out wandering the streets?

I tried hard not to scowl openly when the front desk lady gawked and stared at my face. The building I stepped into was gorgeous, all glass towers and floors stacked symmetrically upwards with people scribbling away at desks on each floor.

"Hi welcome to W-" She started, and I heard the pity in her voice immediately.

"I just need to know what time it is." I said my voice steely.

"Uh-um, seven-thirty ma'am." She stuttered out. I did a complete 180 so that I could walk back out the door when Suit-Boy walked in. I wasn't going to say hello, so I just walked out when he turned and walked towards me.

"Hi Max! I didn't know you had to come here, what do you need?" He said, very diplomatically as well as loudly. He pulled me off to the side.

"I just wanted to know what time it was." I explained, and he looked me head to toe.

"Well, you look like you were out all night. Anything bad happen?" He asked, voice low and concerned. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I was." I said, not divulging any information. He bit back a laugh, and smiled.

"You do realize you're wearing the same thing you were yesterday right?" He said, and I looked at him and pulled down my bottom eye-lids dramatically.

"Blind, remember?" I said. He stopped laughing suddenly. I huffed.

"Don't be sorry for me. I wouldn't have said it if you were going to feel _sorry._" I said quietly. He took a sharp intake of breath.

"You didn't get robbed or anything last night?" He continued, as if the last conversation hadn't happened. I grinned.

"Of course not. Like any of those sissy's could take me on." I said proudly. He snorted, but smiled as well.

"You're very stubborn. I was actually going to contact your friends anyway. I'm hosting a charity ball in honor of Harvey Dent tonight, and I would like to invite you all." The diplomatic tone was back in his voice, like he was sure I'd refuse.

He would be right, because I was going to refuse.

"They can go. I don't have a dress or anything, so I'll have to decline." I said fast, and he gave a huge smile.

"I insist. Just come by here this afternoon and they'll take care of you." He said confidently, and shoved a random paper in my hands. He checked his watch said goodbye and left.

I stormed out. This meant, I'd have to go to the asylum to give these to Kana and Boomi. Which, was the creepiest place ever. _Ever._

I walked to the road, and flagged a taxi, and when one finally stopped for me, four people jumped for it.

I stomped my heel hard into the ground, causing the cement to rise up enough to trip those four people before I stepped into the taxi.

I heard rain start to tink on the car roof as I shut the door and sat in the middle of the car.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked. He was a younger guy, with gel-spiked hair.

"Arkam Asylum." I said emotionlessly. He swerved out dramatically and I think sped while we drove there, but for obvious reasons I couldn't tell.

We stopped he told me the charge, and I paid him, then walked up the stairs leading to the doors. It was still raining, and I could feel the driver of the cab watch me even as he drove away.

God damn I hated this place.

I grudgingly walked slowly up the stairs, the wet stone giving me some solace. I had heard from Kana that anyone who was sent here wasn't ever getting out.

I hated fucking prisons.

And I REALLY hated asylums. At least prisons were stone, glass and plastic. I could work with glass and stone, and escape. But loony bins? Nope. All padded walls, metal and plastic nylon shit.

I finally reached the iron doors, and I opened them stepping inside. Surprisingly there was a desk lady, who, upon seeing me, said 'hi', then dialed someone on the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Arkam? Yes, there is a young lady down here. No, I didn't. Okay, I will." She said, her voice the exact replica of the clique secretary. I wonder if she fucked her boss too.

Nah. Her words didn't have that undercurrent that some secretaries got when they were screwing their bosses.

"Miss-? Dr. Arkam will be down to help you in just a moment. May I have your name?" She asked and I grinned.

"Of course, I'll have to spell it for you though, it's a very unusual name." I said politely, the secretary nodded enthusiastically.

"First name is DOY, middle name OUFUC, last name KYOURBOSS." I finished just as the doctor came down the stairs towards me. The secretary started fidgeting as she reread my name. I just grinned as the man went to shook my hand then froze.

"I am so sorry! I had no idea you were blind, so sorry. I would like to speak with you, if I may, as I walk? I am quite busy, here;" Four-Eyes said taking my arm (to my extreme discomfort. Like I wanted the head warden of a loony bin touching me). I felt the sick, surrounding me.

I heard them mummer and scream, but they silenced as soon as they saw Four-Eyes. Some gave him a glare, others turned in fear. I could feel their heart-beats speed up, in excitement or fear, I couldn't tell because it was threatening to drown me. I kept my face emotionless through the cat-calls behind us, the rude obscene gestures.

I grit my teeth, and clenched my fists when the blind comments started popping up. Oh, this was going to be ON as soon as I get them all alone. I will grind their sissy ass's on the ceilings.

After experiencing the longest moments of my life we were out of that cell block.

"I need to speak to Kana and Boomi? They should be nurse's or guards here." I stated politely.

"Of course, just go down to your left, they're handling some of the more, uh, dangerous patients." He said, then walked up some more stairs. I walked up the stairs to my left, and honed in on Kana and Boomi's vibration's. They were on the move, so I ran to catch up with them.

"MAX!" Kana and Boomi cried excitedly when I showed up. They relaxed, it was like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. They'd probably gone by my house to find it empty…and worried. Oops.

"Look Max, what I said. It wasn't your fault, I know you don't like heights, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Boomi apologized, looking so regretful, it actually made me feel guilty again. I grinned, and punched him in the arm hard, making him fall down.

"'Course Moose-Brain, it's no big deal." I said, and my grin stayed. I felt the inmates shifting like weird moths, trying to get closer to us.

We laughed anyway, and they both hugged me. I smiled even bigger. I pulled away, and pulled out the paper Suit-Boy had given me.

"Remember Suit-Boy? Well he invited us to a charity ball, for some Harvard Dent guy tonight." I said gruffly, trying to cover the fact that I was really touched by Boomi's apology, and the group hug.

"OH MY GOD! That's amazing Max, you're the best! I am so sorry for nagging you! Look, right now we're really busy, so we got to run, but we'll meet at your place when we get off!" Kana gushed, and they both ran off up some more stairs. I heard some coughs and sniffs from the middle of the hallway in front of me. Curious, I stepped towards it, close enough so I could lay my hand on the glass and feel the vibrations.

There was a man there, in the corner. He was watching me. He crept forward silently, like the wind before throwing himself at the glass. His face contorted into an insane smile. I didn't flinch or pull away. He was very handsome, with semi-long hair that hung in his face and a lean tall figure.

I pulled my hand off the glass and folded my arms unimpressed.

"Crazy tricks like that won't work on the blind Pretty-Boy." I said, my tone gruff. His smile stayed.

"How'd Arkam let you in here by yourself?" He asked slyly. I shrugged.

"How'd you get locked up in this hell-hole?" I mocked, then backed up. This conversation felt similar to the one I had with Twinkle-Toes.

He laughed at my remark, but it was kind of hollow and sad. He regretted his actions.

"Jail seemed so much brighter when you were doing the deed, but not while serving the time, right?" I asked rhetorically, softly. I didn't like ease-droppers.

He looked up at my face, and glared. I turned to go, when he spoke. I crossed my arms impatiently and scowled.

"What. I got better things to do than talk to some Pretty-Boy sissy that couldn't even scare a little blind girl." I hated this place, and I wanted to get the hell out.

"How do you know what I look like?" He asked, and I grinned.

"How'd you get in here?" I said fake politely. He looked curious, and leaned towards me some.

"You must not watch the news." He stated, and watched me carefully.

"What would be the point?" I said uncaring. Geez, people; blind people and television don't mix.

"You could listen to it." He pursued the point.

"It's still not the same." I turned to leave again, mostly because I was tired and annoyed when he stopped me.

"I'm Jonathan Crane." He stated. OOO, the guy that spread the fear toxin. Kinda of scary in hindsight, but not in reality. He was locked up in a glass cage, no fear toxin to make him dangerous; sides, Batman already beat the shit out of him .

"Yeah, have fun in that jail-cell Pretty-Boy." I said dismissively. I walked away with him watching me, even as I walked down the stairs.

Then I walked down the 'hell path', and most of the sissy's heads cracked into the floor as I passed. Ha ha suckers.

I walked down the flights of stairs and into their lobby. The secretary avoided my gaze the whole time, and I held my laughter in until I got outside. I really crack myself up sometimes.

I waited at the bottom of the street, and tried to flag down a taxi. But, of course, it took forever for me to get one because how many taxi's drive around loony bin's? NONE. So when one finally did stop, I was fairly surprised.

I climbed in, and tried to remember the numbers on my apartment. I was wet, my clothes sticking to the seats, and my bangs glued to my face.

"Hiya there, Doll. Where too?" He drawled, he was hunched over and his hair was slicked back. The rain became heavier, and the vibrations that defined him blurred.

"Lo Apartment complex, and can you please turn on the radio?" I said, forcing myself to be nice and calm, but it didn't come out that way. I had a sudden urge to listen to music.

"That's a, ah, dangerous area you live in." He said turning up the radio. His voice was VERY familiar, but I remember it being a higher pitch. Or was it lower?

"_**There's lights on in a window. A sign post in the snow,"**_ A man on the radio sung. He was welsh or something, but it sounded really good, and I tried to listen to him, but my mind strayed.

I sighed through my nose.

"No, way. Really? I never realized the thugs, rapists and drug-dealers were _dangerous_. What will I ever do." I said, my voice fake and very sarcastic.

"_**And a heart that loves you, yeah I think you know. Well there's treasure maps well hidden, and diamonds in the dark, there's a **__golden thread__** weaved into your shirt. There's a kiss for every tear, that rolls down your cheek. Words I shouldn't hear and words you shouldn't speak."**_

He cackled, and annoyed with him I reached between the seats, fumbling to turn the radio up. It's hard for me to distinguish between the buttons and nobs, but the sound of music increased so I must've hit the right button. He swerved the car violently when he noticed me lean up, and I scowled at him, ready to grind his ass up.

He laughed again.

And it clicked. It was Twinkle-Toes.

"_**So tell me one more lie my dear. Whisper softly so nobody hears."**_

"You better understand I'm not tipping you Twinkle-Toes." I growled, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes. His movements were blurry, the vibrations jumbling. I couldn't sense him right. He was moving, then still.

"_**Well there's whiskey and blankets, and a bonfire away in the cold. I hold a golden breath till I'm, silver and old."**_

"Still stubborn, uh, aren't you?" He said giggling. His gaze bored into me, but I'm sure his back was turned. The feeling was very unsettling, mixed with my senses being bogged down, I became scared.

"_**So tell me one more lie my dear, whisper softly so nobody hears. Keep me hanging on for another year, tell me one more lie my dear."**_

And not the, "mommy, it's a tiny spider the size of my amoeba" scared. The, 'I just heard death knock at my door' scared. Yeah, there is a difference.

"No manner, no manners…" He chanted, his voice drifted off as he mumbled to himself. I clenched my fists and inched towards the door, and opened it.

Except, of course, it didn't open. I tried again and again until I ripped the door handle off.

"Child locks, doll." He explained, before we crashed into something. What's worse is we didn't stop, but kept going as Twinkle-Toes belted out laughter so horrifying I thought the glass would break.

I chucked the door handle at his head. It missed and bounced off the window.

"CHILD LOCK THAT!" I roared, through his giggles.

"I am a bit curious-ah, why were you at the asylum?" He asked, his high pitched voice back.

"Then you'll stay curious." I stated, shooting down any argument. I moved towards the left, and touched the window.

"Now, uh, I wouldn't do that-ah." He said growling, making my heart speed up.

"By _that_," I said drawing back my fist and grinning, "would you mean _this?_" I asked, smashing my fist through the window. Pain lanced through me, but I ignored it.

I reached through the broken glass to unlock the door when he clicked the locks.

"_**Tell me one more, tale; sweet lie. Weave golden needle, and thread through my heart. Tell me all the things, you know I long to hear. Tell me one more lie; my dear."**_

My face twisted in anger, and I reached around to force the lock open while opening the door. When it opened, I tumbled out, cursing loudly. I sat on my ass and heard the car screech to in a circle. Sitting on wet pavement was uncomfortable, so I got up.

We were on an empty road, about half-way away from my apartment building. Rain soaked through my clothing, and I turned to where Twinkle Toes and the car rolled up beside me. I frowned.

"I'm still not tipping you." I snarked, my lip curling in annoyance. I hoped he wouldn't see my unease. Blood was dripping down my arm and onto the ground.

"Ha, well you know _doll_-ah, I would teach you some **manners**, but I've got appointments… You know how that can be." He said cheerily, but it came out dark and evil. I scowled even deeper.

"Learn some yourself before you teach me asshole!" I yelled.

He grinned, then sped away. I shook my fist at him and swore as he drove off.

"Sissy bastard." I muttered, stomping my way back to my apartment. It took me like twenty minutes to get there, and when I did I was soaking. I dragged off my heavy clothes, and pulled my bun down from the back of my head. My hand was still pretty fucked up, so I dug out the glass.

I stepped carefully into the shower, and ground my teeth together when the hot water hit my wounded hand. I washed all the dirt and grime off, missing it as it washed down the drain. There was just something about being filthy that made you feel better. My parents never got that, I always had to be sparkly clean ALL the time.

I got out, and put on loose long sleeved shirt and pants. I knew they were going to make me change, and so I didn't really pay attention to the color-coordination system Kana set up for me. I don't know what colors are anyway, so I usually make her buy me what she says is 'green' with some 'red' outfits mixed with 'blue'. But like I said, these things don't matter to me.

I brushed out my hair and put into a bun just as Kana and Boomi walked in to the apartment complex. I waited patiently as they walked up three floors then to my rooms.

"Hey Max!" Boomi called, his goofy smile huge. Kana smiled and walked in. They were still in their god awful uniforms, and smelled like the asylum.

"Hi Max, so where do we have to go for the clothes?" Kana asked excitedly, and I wasn't surprised. Kana deep down was always a girly-girl.

"Uh, Wayne Enterprise or something. Did you get the address for the party off the paper?" I asked, wondering where the hell the party was going to be at. Not being able to read was a huge, and irritating, disadvantage.

"Yeah Max, it's at the top of this beautiful sky scraper. It's amazing, but it starts in a little while, so we really should go." She said, and I hid my hand behind my back so she wouldn't see it. If she did she'd nag me until it healed.

She grabbed my uninjured hand smiling, and we all walked out of my apartment, then down the building.

"So how was work today guys?" I asked politely. It was interesting listening to their stories.

"My god, after you left, Crane was being a huge asshole." Kana complained.

"Yeah, usually he leaves us alone and if he doesn't, we just talk about his little incident with Batman, and he shuts it, but today…" Boomi elaborated. Geez, these guys were like clockwork, finishing each others sentences.

"He kept asking about you, it was really creepy. And when we wouldn't tell him anything, he got…difficult. He nearly strangled Boomi, and we ended up having to sedate him. It was really bad, Max. Did you say anything to him?" She said, her voice a little deeper from worry. Boomi rubbed his neck sub-consciously.

"I called him a sissy pretty-boy because he tried to jump out and scare me, and failed. Then I left. I don't really remember discussing anything important with him." I said, thinking back.

"Max, I think you should get a job and try and fit in. The fight club thing got you the wrong kind of attention; and maybe a normal job might help you." Boomi started, carefully, his voice soft like a thin layer of glass.

"No. I don't need a normal job. Side's who'd hire a blind person?" I grumbled as I was dragged down the street. It had stopped raining awhile ago, and everything was dry. I didn't know whether or not the sun had set yet. We turned into some random building, and both Kana and Boomi looked around with wide eyes and huge grins. They looked absolutely mystified and amazed at the same time.

The secretary led us in the back, exchanging pleasantries that I didn't involve myself in. She led us into a back room filled with expensive clothes. I picked through some, uninterested when Kana got really excited.

"Max! You should go try this on, this would look great on you!" She gushed, wearing a long dress with a high neck and no sleeves. It was skin tight until her wait where it gracefully fell outward. The dress to me almost resembled falling water, and Kana pulled her hair out of her usual braid, so her thick hair tumbled down her back. She looked beautiful.

I huffed. I wasn't ever going to look like that even if I had facial reconstruction surgery. She was holding out a dress that looked like it was influenced by an asian style, it had a low neck and the bottom had two layers that were both cut upwards. It was sleeveless, and looked totally badass.

I smiled a happy smile.

"You know me so well Kana." I said taking the dress from her. She smiled at me appreciatively and I went into a closet to change. The dress was surprisingly comfortable, and easy to move in. That was good, so I before I walked out (Kana and Boomi were smooching in the room and I did NOT want to walk in on that, sides, everyone needs their moments.) I practiced moving in it, in case there was trouble.

My smile widened, I could easily make movements in this dress that were vital to the use of my 'talent'. Boomi called it bending, but that seemed a bit lame and too obvious for me, so I just said 'talent'.

I walked out when they stopped. Boomi was in a suit, and looked really handsome, he had brushed his really short shaggy hair to the side. Kana rushed over to me.

"Wow Max, you look really good, I found you some shoes too." She said, handing me the shoes before half-hugging Boomi. They looked at each other adoringly as I put on some silk flats and then punch the bottoms out with my feet so I could sense the vibrations around me. I sighed through my nose.

"Yeah, you guys look amazing too. What color am I wearing?" I asked, like I always did, out of curiosity. Knowing the color wouldn't really affect me, but I still wanted to know.

"Green." Boomi said he took my hand and we walked to the party. I wonder what they did with their clothes, cause I just left mine in the closet.

I was wondering what green looked like when Boomi decided to pick up our conversation from earlier.

"Max, I'm serious about what I said earlier. I think you should considerate, live under the radar for awhile." He suggested, smiling like usual. Man, Boomi always had a smile on his face, except where I scared him. Moose-Brain was a big chicken.

"Great. But like I said, who'd hire a blind girl?" I said, my voice void of argument.

"Maybe the asylum? I'm sure we could get you a job there." Kana intervened. I shrugged.

"Maybe." I admitted, and Kana grinned, taking my answer for a 'yes'.

"Great, we already talked to Arkam, and you start in a few days!" She said excited as we walked into an elevator.

"Great. I'll try and hold back my enthusiasm. What floor are we on?" I said, my voice devoid of any emotion.

"Um, the 22th." Boomi said.

"So who's this party for anyway?" Boomi asked, and I shrugged.

"Some Harvard Vent guy. I forgot." I said dismissively.

"Could it be Harvey Dent, you know, the hotshot Politian who jailed all those mobster's?" Kana said, I screwed up my face thinking about it.

"Yeah, I think that's what his name was." I said as we walked out of the elevator into the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Blind Sided

Chapter 4

There were lots of people socializing and such at the party. Kana and Boomi made their way over to the dancing part. I walked over to an old guy who was passing out champagne.

"How can I help you miss?" He asked, he was British and very formal. I crossed my arms.

"I want one of those." I said gruffly, pointing to the tray of champagne.

"Are you old enough to drinking Miss? I'll have to see something that verifies your age. A driver's license perhaps?" He said, and I glared at him frowning. Then I smiled politely.

"You know, I think I dropped it, let me look." I said calmly, but it was more like the calm before a storm. If I was being forced to go to this party, I was getting drunk.

I pointed in some random direction, and smiled like I was excited.

"There it is!" I said, my sarcasm hidden. The old man turned to look for it, then turned back to me.

"That's what it'll sound like when someone actually spots it." I said, waving my uninjured hand in front of my face. He looked taken aback.

"Well I suppose you can just have one." He said cheerfully. I looked at him distrustfully, expecting a trick. Old people do that to you, they pretend their being nice, when really the sly bastards are planning something and you wind up in deep shit. I took the champagne anyway and downed it.

There was no effect. I wasn't feeling buzzed or anything. I looked at the old man, and he looked back at me.

"One was the limit Miss." He reiterated his point.

"No, you said I could just have one. Well I did. Now I want another _one_." I said gruffly. The old man smiled.

"You're quite clever miss, never less; I'm not giving you another one." He said calmly.

I was about to yell when I heard tremendous noise from the balcony.

"What the hell is that noise?" I asked the old man. He smiled like he was educating a small child on why you shouldn't run with scissors.

"Mr. Wayne, it seems. He always likes to make an entrance." He said in that cheerful tone. I turned my face away from the window to look back at him.

"Suit-Boy? Great. How long is this party anyway?" I asked, my gruff tone dropping. The old man was pretty cool, I'll admit, even if he wouldn't let me drink more.

"It's my understanding Miss, that it ends at midnight." He said, and I looked around as Suit-Boy walked in with three girls I would classify as arm candy. I laughed.

"Wouldn't have expected Suit-Boy to have THAT much game." I said laughing, the old man chuckled some too.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne is quite popular."He said and I laughed harder.

"Popular isn't the word I would use to describe that. By the way, do you have the time?" I asked, remembering I had NO sense of time.

"It's nine thirty now Miss." He said, and I felt someone walk in down stairs. They had guns, and I can guess they weren't here to party. There was thirteen of them, and they swiftly knocked out/killed the secretaries.

I walked swiftly over to Suit-Boy who was drinking. He looked up and smiled as I walked over.

"There are thirteen people downstairs coming up here and they are all armed. Three guesses who they're after." I whispered, his eyes widened.

"How do you-?" He started, but I interrupted, my voice annoyed and louder.

"Now's not the time Suit-Boy, they've hit the elevator. Better find that Harvey guy and hide him." He nodded and grabbed my wrist, leading me over to where a women and man stood chatting.

"Bruce-" The man started, but Suit-Boy knocked him out.

"How did you know they were coming?" Suit Boy asked me, as the lady and I followed him into a random room where he stashed the man (I assumed was Harvey) in a closet.

"I'll tell you another time. That was Harvey?" I said shortly, and the lady glared at Suit-Boy.

"What was that about?" She asked, and he answered shortly.

"People are here looking for Harvey, Rachel. He needs to be kept safe, I'll be back for you." He said, then walked into a secret passage that lead down to a series of tunnels below the city.

"Stay safe Rachel." He said, right before the passage door closed.

Rachel and I walked back to the party.

"So, you're Rachel?" I asked, she looked at me for a second and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Harvey Dent's fiancée, and you are?" She responded.

"Max, look, they're coming up the elevator now, go hide in the crowd and try to get the hostages down in a safe position, I'll distract them." I said, they were three floors away.

"You sure? I'm not weak, I can help." She said, and I grinned.

"Yeah, but would Harvey want his sweat-heart six feet under? I've got nothing to lose." I said grinning. She looked at me nervously.

"But you're blind." And I snapped. Of course, everyone played the blind card. The thugs were at our floor, the elevator doors seconds from opening.

"Look Sugar-Queen, there's two great guys that obviously like you, and you've got friends. So do me a favor, and don't die." I said gruffly. The elevator doors opened, and Twinkle Toes and his gang walked out. He fired a gun into the ceiling, and I noted that Boomi and Kana were on the bottom floor by a fountain. I huffed a sigh of relief.

"Good evening ladies and gentle-man. We are…tonight's entertainment! Only have one question, where is Harvey Dent?" Twinkle Toes asked, going from hostage to hostage. No one said a word, someone coughed, and someone was crying.

He walked around, drank champagne, pointed a large gun at people.

"You know where he is?" He kept mumbling, going from guest to guest.

"He's not here." I said loudly. Twinkle Toes turned to me, and grinned. I scowled. He started walking towards me, and I shifted my foot back and tensed my arms, ready to throw him out the window.

"Well hell-lo again beautiful." He said walking towards me. "You know, I'd settle for his loved ones."

"Where not intimidated by thugs." An older man in a suit spat viciously. I had to hand it to the guy, he was pretty brave standing up like that. Twinkle Toes turned to him, and walked over slamming his champagne glass down next to the man.

"You know, you remind me of my father." He said, then grabbed his head shoving a knife at the older man's lips. "I **hated** my father." Joker growled, I moved, and the tiled under him launched upwards some. He glared at me and dodged, gesturing to thugs near me. They grabbed my arms and held me still.

"Okay, now stop." Rachel said, her voice commanding and strong. The thugs distracted, I moved my leg backwards, making the thugs slide deep into the tiles, then shifting them forward so their head smashed into the ground. I stood up, but it was too late.

"You must be Harvey's squeeze. And you are beautiful." Giggles said.

Twinkle Toes was already gesturing at her with a knife, too close for me to stop him without her being cut.

"What's the matter, you look nervous. Is it the scars?" I walked behind the Joker, but a thug pointed a gun at me. Talk about Déjà Vu.

"Shoot me then you girly bastard!" I said, opening my arms wide and grinning. He hesitated, and I put my arms out fast, tensing them, before pulling them back and with it, jagged tiles rose up and knocked the thug forward onto the floor, knocking him out. People gasped.

"Wanna know how I got them?" Giggles continued, and Rachel said nothing.

He grabbed her, and put a knife to her lips. Why her lips? Why not her throat?

"Look at me. See I had this wife, she was beautiful like you. Who tells me, I worry too much. Who tells me, I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with drugs. One day, they carve her face." He says, and I know the whole thing is a lie. I was busy taking out his thugs to call him out on it though.

"Only, we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know, I don't care about the scar's. So, I stick a razor in my mouth." He continues, and even though it's a lie, it makes me sick. I drop the last thug and try to catch Rachel's eye. She's too scared though, she can't focus on anything other than him. "And do this," Giggles says, making swishy sounds with his mouth.

"To myself. And you know what? She can't stand the **sight** of me. She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling." He finished giggling joyfully, and I yelled out; Rachel had finally caught my eye, and I knew she was going to knee him.

"That's a lie!" I yell, and he turned towards me, the aura around him darkening right before she kneed him. He doubles over, laughing it up. A man entered the room with a cape (he must be Batman), no one notices, eyes are all focused on Joker. Batman creeps closer to him.

"A little fight in you," He says, shaking his knife at her and turning to face me. "I like that." Giggles said between laughs as he straightened himself. The man walked behind him.

"Then you're going to love me." Batman said, his deep voice commanding the attention of the room right be for he attacked Twinkle Toes. Thugs got up and distracted him while Joker helped. I was busy ushering hostages down stairs

All of a sudden, I heard a click, and Joker popped a knife out of his one of his shoes, then he kicked Batman. Batman throws him off, and Twinkle Toes tumbled to the floor, and as he got up, he grabbed Rachel and held a gun to her head. I keep my attention focused on them as I rush the old man from earlier to the stairs. I easily removed the sissy thugs stationed there, and the people rushed downstairs; grateful for their freedom.

Good, they better be fucking grateful, damn it.

"Drop the gun." Batman's low voice graded. Giggles laughed, and shot out the window behind him, dragging Rachel and himself closer to the window.

"Sure, you just take off your little mask and show us all who you _really _are. Hmm?" Giggles said, his tone light. The last hostage went down the stairs and I walked towards them. He glanced at me, then dangled Rachel out the window. She resisted, and I walked faster to them.

"Let her go." Batman demanded.

"Don't say-" I yelled, but it was too late.

"Poor choice of words." Twinkle Toes said, then dropped Rachel.

Batman rushed out the window, Joker dodged laughing hysterically. I stretched my arms out and snapped them back, causing the glass to curl upwards to stop them. They smashed right through it, unfortunately, but it slowed them both down enough to get a hold of each other.

"That was foul play Twinkle Toes." I said, my eyebrows drawn together in anger. He looked at me, then around.

"What happened to the hostages?" He asked, and I grinned.

"I think they went to go and complain about tonight's _entertainment._" I said, not bothering to hide my grin. He walked towards me, and I stood my ground.

"Well that's unfortunate. Where's Harvey Dent?" He asked stopping about a foot from me. I shrugged.

"Not here." I said, my voice resuming its usual gruff tone.

"Now who's lying?" He asked, and my expression hardened to an arrogant sneer. I was still smiling.

"Keeping score? Because it'd be 2/0 in my favor Twinkle Toes." I said in a mocking high polite voice. He, unexpectedly, didn't laugh or react. He faced me head on, and I could feel his gaze, and the blurry things on his cheeks didn't move.

Suddenly his arm snapped out towards me, and I reacted. I snarled and leaned back, sliding my one foot back and punching my arm out towards him. Tiles and cement roared forward towards him, and clipped his arm as he moved away. Damn it he was fast.

He was also laughing, as he stood up straight and popped his arm back in its socket. I stood up straight, fists clenched by my side, ready to fight him if need be. I didn't have a phone, or know how to operate one, so I couldn't trap him and call the cops.

"You're not really blind, are you?" He asked, giggling. I didn't blink or move, my expression emotionless and blank.

"I am. I can't read, I don't know what colors, the sky, photographs or paintings are. I can't see." I said honestly, and he seemed to search me for something, like he was trying to catch me in a lie. He laughed, loudly, for a minute. It started with 'He-he-he' and turned into almost a shrieking sound that made my bones cold.

But it was the truth. I didn't see vibrations, or the light they made, with my eyes. I saw them with my feet, my hands. It can't be explained to people who relied on sight, because I was aware of everything and everyone around me.

"But you know where I _aaaam_. You know where _everyone_ is." He said, his laugh dying down to random giggles.

"If you want to assume that, then sure. Did you ever consider you breathe extremely loudly?" I spat sarcastically, my face twisting into its arrogant grin.

"I was holding my breath." As soon as he opened his mouth, it was a lie.

"You're lying." I said flatly, my grin falling off.

"But how do you know that? You can't _see_ any of my reactions, you don't know if I'm lying." His voice was lower and dark, like when he spoke to Rachel. My expression hardened, but my smile didn't fade. I could still take out this bastard if I had too, but the thing is, I can't leave him for the cops to find, or he might spill. He knew my name, then the cops would know my name. Then my parents would know.

HA, that didn't mean I couldn't grind his sissy ass into next year.

"My old man used to say, 'ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no tales'" I said, my expression softening some, and my grin became a little bigger. I liked being difficult, being stubborn.

"You, you just can't cooperate can you?" He said, laughing. My grin twisted into a scowl. What did he think I was going to do, say 'here, I'll be nice and let you kill me like the pathetic sissy I am'? HELL NO!

"Let me tell you something, Twinkle Toes. Doing this," I said, pointing to the stone that was ripped up from the floor. I kept my face towards him, and I was no longer smiling. "isn't easy. Earth is a strong, tough, stubborn element. To move it, you've just gotta be tougher, stronger, and more stubborn. So no, I'm not going to sissy out and be cooperative." I smirked.

"YOU, are just toooooo funny _Maaaax_-ah." He said, moving towards me. I folded my hands over my chest and ground my teeth.

"And you aren't." I spat, and he was a foot away. Like always, I didn't back down.

"You wanna go Twinkle Toes?" I challenged, my smile feral. He giggled and leaned towards me.

"You know Max? Well, you're at a disadvantage _doll_." He said slowly, his voice lower. My face pinched in annoyance.

"Yeah, and what would that disadvantage be?" I asked annoyed. He leaned even closer, and the blurry things on his cheeks curled up separately from him mouth looking like a large, crooked grin. He smiled, showing teeth.

"Well, you're just. Too. Short." He said, then grabbed me, crushing me against his chest and lifting me up in a kind of bear hug.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU GIRLY TWO FACED RAT BASTARD!" I roared, squirming against him, kicking up tiles and kicking him, a few tiles smacked him, but others missed. I couldn't sense what was around me right, my feet weren't touching the floor. He was laughing again, and started walking. I tried head butting/biting, but my face was crushed into his chest. Then something clicked. If I could just move down to touch the floor, I could sink into it and pop up behind him to knock him out. I heard a ding.

Shit. That plan doesn't work in elevators.

"YOU FUCKING SLY ASSHOLE! PUT ME DOWN YOU BALLESS GIRLY PRINCESS! HEY!" I yelled as he hit the back of my head.

"Now, now, Max, if you keep yelling I'll kill your loved ones in front of you." He said, his voice back to it's customary high pitch.

"BY YELLING, DO YOU MEAN THIS? OOPS, MY BAD!" I bellowed before my head and back were slammed up against the wall of the elevator. We'd only gone down one floor.

I grinned. Bad move. I kicked my leg out between his legs and he reflexively moved back. Another wrong move, because as soon as he did, a tile from the floor clipped him in the jaw. He smiled demonically.

"I knew you were fun. Not boring and pathetic like all the others in this city; no, you're **funny**." He said laughing. My grin slipped off as my expression became hard and determined.

"It's ironic that the jokers of the world always have the jokes played on them." I said quietly, his laugh stopped abruptly. His smile became darker, more sinister.

"Speaking from, ah, experience? Did daddy _dearest_ get tired of you being stubborn, maybe? Or, maybe, he didn't feel like being _just_ a parent late one night? That why you left them? They come from a nice family, lots of power, couldn't afford to have a scandle." He said slowly, like he was waiting for me to get the punch line of his joke. My lip curled back up in disgust. How dare he accuse my father of something like that; if anything, I'd probably die a virgin, wearing turtlenecks and sitting in a climate control room for the rest of my life.

"Pushing off your experiences onto others? That's a low blow, even for you Twinkle Toes." I said, my smirk almost becoming a gloating smile. "And for your information, that's about the opposite of what happened." I said softly, my smirk disappearing into my emotionless face.

"Mommy dearest couldn't bear taking care of her poor blind-" He said that, and I snarled, whipping my hand diagonally through the air upwards, my fingers locked straight. Tile smashed up, and it the side of the elevator. Twinkle Toes cackled. Damn it to hell, I lost that round.

I fucking reacted, I let him get to me. I shouldn't have. We were only half-way down.

"Ooh, I get it now. It was the pity, wasn't it? Bet they didn't let you do _anything_-ah by yourself. What would they think now? That you're associating with someone like **me**." He said darkly, and walked around me. I circled, keeping my open palms out in front of me and crouching a little.

"Do you mean they'd be scared with me associating with a criminal like you? Or a madman." I said calmly, and the fear he inspired moved to the side. I felt him tense, and twitch forward before he lunged at me. I moved out to the side then to the opposite wall as he made a grab for me. I kept my stance, instead this time keeping my fists closed. After all, there was only so much tile and cement I could rip up and throw before we'd fall through the bottom.

My attention was focused solely on Twinkle Toes, who glared at me, without moving an inch. The vibrations he sent off were erratic, and I knew what I said really got to him. I smiled wide, and my eyes narrowed and my expression easily showed I was gloating.

With no warning twitch or change in heartbeat or breathing, he rushed me. I swiftly punched my fists outward to hit him squarely in the face, but he grabbed both my wrists and stopped me. Twinkle Toes smashed me against the elevator wall, and I tried to head butt him. Sadly, this time, as well as all the other times, I failed to do so.

"GOD DAMN IT, LET ME GO YOU PRISSY, TIGHTS WEARING BITCH!" I tried to yell, but his gloved hand clamped over my mouth. I still yelled it, and attempted to bite him. His hand was pressed to tightly to my face for my mouth to open so I could bite him; and the words came out as 'MFmffet, lfmntdssdmdhthtch!'.

"I'm no-t crazy." He growled, his face close to mine. My expression could only be explained as 'you not only are crazy, but in denial as well'. He uncovered my mouth. I grinned.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Giggles. I'm sure you'll be convincing if you say it enough times." I snarked, and he drew back his hand and smashed it to my face, laughing. I bit onto his hand as it connected with my face and locked my jaw tightly down on his fingers.

Eat that you bastard.

I HOPE YOUR FUCKING GLOVE POISONS YOU, YOU FUCKING SPINELESS, CAJONELESS, PRINCESS!

I felt Twinkle Toes try to pull his hand away, so I clamped my teeth down harder. He started laughing.

"Let me go doll, or I'll shoot you." He said pulling out a gun, loading it, and pressing it to my head. I didn't let go, I bit him even harder.

He punched me hard in the stomach, winding me, and unfortunately I let go. I sneered at him, and wiggled one of my hands out behind my back and slugging him hard in the face. He fell back some, and my feet hit the floor. The elevator door 'dinged' once again, and finally I had made it to the first floor. I jumped off the elevator, skidding to a halt and turning myself to thrust more tiles and cement at him.

As usual, he rolled out of the way laughing. I moved to the side, digging my heel into the ground. It sunk in the ground and suddenly the electrical circuit went crazy.

I smiled devilishly. Now we're on even ground Twinkle Toes. I silently backed away to where Kana and Boomi were, (they were wandering around like morons looking for the light switch) and apparently Kana's brother had mysteriously shown up. Twinkle Toes stayed in the same spot, not moving or even twitching. Hey, suited me fine.

"Max?" Kana's brother Lee shouted when I was updating (quietly) Boomi and Kana on what had just happened.

I grabbed Lee, who grabbed Kana, who grabbed Boomi and led them to the door. It was actually a really great relief that we'd found him, because in the last town, we'd just gotten separated. I liked Lee, when he wasn't being an idiot, and his girlfriend (who, thank god, was really smart). He was sarcastic, and was extremely corny.

"It's so dark in here, I can't see." Lee said, straining to keep his voice soft.

"OOO, must be so scary." I said sarcastically and Lee winced. Twinkle Toes twitched as soon as Lee spoke. Damn it, he fucking heard us. He starting whistling as he walked, no, skipped towards us. Fear made our heart's race, and we made it out the door right before he got us. I sighed in relief, the breath warming my face some from the cold.

Lee went to say something, and Kana hushed him as we were walking away

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, you can stay in our apartment. We'll meet up at Max's place tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Blind Sided

Chapter 5

At some point on the dark streets, we found our apartment building. I couldn't sleep; I was too high off the adrenaline the fear had caused. Fuck, that man scared me. I walked up to the roof, and sat at the edge. I felt familiar warmth on my face, and realized I hadn't gotten to eat at that stupid party. Hell, it was probably morning; I could find that place we ate at the other day.

I stopped in my apartment to change into another sleeveless shirt and loose pants that were tucked into sole less boots. I changed my hair band, to a plain one that didn't attract much attention. I threw the dirty dress on the floor out of my way, grabbed some twenties and left. I walked out, then down the street.

I heard a car pull up and stop, it had Suit Boy in it. I kept walking. As far as I was concerned, he wasn't telling me everything, and almost got my friends killed hours ago.

"Max! Hey, wait up!" He said, his voice raised some, but he wasn't asking. He had that hard regal tone to his voice my father used to have, like he wasn't ever really asking. I kept walking, wearing a determined frown.

The car stopped, and Suit Boy got out. He followed me down the side walk, taking long even strides to catch up with me. He reached out to grab my shoulder, and I turned.

I threw my open palms out towards his face. His eyes widened, and he jerked back. His feet didn't though, and as the pavement tilted upwards under him; he nearly fell on his ass.

Good.

He fucking deserves it.

"Max, please-" He started, catching himself before he fell, and reaching for me again.

"Please what? I'm not telling you anything, so you can piss off." I snarked, turning back around, clenching my fists by at my sides. He was royally pissing me off. Faster than I expected, he grabbed me, and turned me around to face him.

"Max, just wait. I'll explain why I left last night, but not here. Okay?" He said truthfully. I ripped my shoulder out of his grip. I thought about it.

"Fine, but I'm getting food first." I said grudgingly. He smiled like he won a fucking prize.

"Alfred can make you something at the manor," He said, opening the passenger door. I reluctantly got in, and closed my door.

"Why'd you agree? You're always so stubborn." Suit Boy said, taking off at a high speed. The car jerked around, side to side, and I gripped the side of the door trying not to punch him.

"You were telling me the truth." I said, my voice was flat and honest. He raised his eyebrow, swerving once more.

"But how do you know that? You said the same thing to the Joker; you knew when he was in the building, before he even reached the elevator." He said calming, his voice taking on a serious, businessman quality.

"How did you know I knew Twinkle Toes was lying?" I retorted, my face and tone neutral. He pulled a kind of affronted face. I grinned, and my bangs tickled my cheeks and nose.

We drove, and I held on to the door tightly. Not soon enough we reached the manor. I nearly leaped out of the car. I stretched in relief as I stood on the safe ground and felt something underneath the manor.

I scoffed. The driveway was gravel, which was almost as bad as sand, it makes it nearly impossible for me to see. I kneeled down and touched my hand to the ground to get a better feel for what was under the house.

I felt Bruce get out of the car and watch me. A fox in the woods was sleeping, an old man watching from the window on the second floor of the house. Then I caught it, and my eyes popped wider before resuming their normal neutral expression. The vibrations, there was an amazing network of caves about a mile underground. Suit Boy walked over to me, and leaned down.

"What's the matter?" He asked, his voice taking deep tones.

"It's amazing. There's a huge network of caves under your house, they branch out all over the city, under the sewer lines. I had never been able to tell before, there's so many tunnels that go all over the city, wow." I said. He looked a little surprised, and I got up and kicked some rocks.

He finally showed me into the house, and we sat in a room on the second floor.

"Alfred! This is Max, Max Alfred." I grinned, it was the old man from last night.

"Does this mean that any alcohol is off limits?" I asked him, shaking his hand roughly. He smiled.

"Well, I'll still need to see I.D miss." He retorted, and I turned to Suit Boy who wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Suit Boy, you promised answers." I prompted gruffly, whipping my arm out and pointing at him with my injured hand. He looked unnerved, but that was probably because I was staring at Alfred's feet, and he was seven feet to my left.

"You said you were going to explain first last night, remember?" He said, his tone extremely serious. I grinned.

"Yeah, but I asked second and two is bigger than one." Suit Boy didn't look happy, and Alfred looked like he was trying to hold in his smirk.

"Would you like some tea, Master Wayne?" He asked and my smile fell off, I noticed there was a series of secret rooms that led to the underground tunnels.

I walked over to a random arm chair, locking my hands behind my head and plopped down in it, keeping my feet on the floor.

"Do you, by any chance, have white tea? Could I have some, if you do?" I asked them softly, the old man nodded, and left. Suit Boy sat down in a similar arm chair across from me.

"Well, I'm going to make this short and sweet. I'm Batman." He said matter-of-factly, his face the picture of seriousness. Reflexively, even though I couldn't see, my head jerked up in his direction.

"You're not lying." I said, my voice losing it's customary gruff and annoyed tones.

He shook his head.

"Why? Why do it?" I asked slowly. He frowned for a moment, before answering.

"When I was young, my parents were killed by someone who was trying to mug us. I grew up thinking how wrong it was, that Mobs could do whatever they want and get away with it. Instead of doing something about it then, I ran to a different part of the world and tried to make a difference there. But then this man…he found me in a prison, and offered to teach me how to fight for justice. He worked for the League of Shadows, a group that prided themselves on learning the art of hiding in shadows and inflicting justice. But they're idea of justice was wrong, and I left to come back here. When I got back, nothing had changed…it was all too familiar. Now, I'm fighting to stop it." He said, his voice was solemn, occasionally I picked out confusion, and even anger. Most of his emotion though, was regret.

He took a deep breath before continuing. The atmosphere got heavy, and sad. I blinked, and turned towards the stairs where Alfred was walking up to us.

"The tea's done." I stated, trying to ignore the mood. It was just sad, like being at your best friends dad's funeral. Alfred walked up, and set the tea down. He looked unsure of whether or not to stay.

"It's fine if you stay for my part of show and tell, Old man. Even if you were stingy with the alcohol." I grumbled, smiling some. The old guy was a little surprised.

"Alright Suit Boy, ask away." I said, grabbing my tea. Thunder boomed outside, I drank some of my tea.

"First off, what's your name? Full name?" He asked, and my lip curled up in annoyance.

"If I tell you, no ratting me out to the cops, or anyone else. Got it?" I said, gruff and cold. He and Old Man nodded. "My name is Maximille Bei." I finished, softly.

They were shocked, their hearts skipped a beat and they're breath caught.

"My family, as you know, is very famous and globally politically active. They retired when I was born, but many still refer to them when the shit hits the fan." I elaborated, but I already knew that they got the point.

"I wasn't aware they had a daughter. You ran away?" Suit Boy asked. I didn't react, and I became void of any emotion.

"Yeah." I said. I wasn't going any further into how my parent's kept me secret from the world. Hell, I had no friends until Kana and Boomi showed up. Well, Lee was with them, but I don't consider him a friend because he wines too much. Not to mention he's a sarcastic, realist asshole. But I guess he's okay as long as his girlfriends' with him to make sure he's isn't a complete idiot.

"How did you know the Joker was going to show up, how did you make the glass move to try and stop Rachel and I from falling last night? You also moved the cement; you knew when the Joker was lying. How?" He asked, and my brain was jumbled with the questions, and his answers.

"My family is one of many who can possess certain…abilities. If you worked with the League Shadows, you'd understand that manipulation of elements is a martial art. Some call it bending. Anyway, when I was very little, I got lost in the caves in our estate. I had no idea where I was, or what to do. I heard things start to move towards me, and I got scared. They were giant Badgermoles, and they live deep underground, moving earth. I remember wondering how they could see where I was, so they took me with them. I was underground for three days, and they showed me how to 'see' vibrations around me with my talent. I learned this ability, not as a martial art, but as an extension of the senses, it's also the reason why I'm the best." I explained, smiling a little. I lifted up my foot so they could see that I had no bottoms on my shoes.

For people who don't know, yes, giant Badgermoles do exist. Only a few skilled people had ever been able to find them, and usually they never saw them again. Mostly this is cause Badgermoles are wanderer's, they don't like staying in the same place too long. But anyway, no one has ever been able to catch one (not that they should, that's inhumane) and put it in a zoo. Scientists have found hair samples and stuff from them, and will occasionally unearth a skeleton of one (It's kind of like the Giant Squid thing, we know they exist, but there's a lot no one knows about them.) and then it's shipped off to a random lab.

"I feel the vibrations with my feet. That's how I know when people lie, their heart rate speeds up and their vibrations change. I'm able to sense where everything is, so long as I can feel the vibrations." My small smile held up as I finished. I drank some of my tea.

"But what is it exactly that you do?" He asked, and I scowled. Didn't we cover this?

"I kill people with rainbows Suit Boy." I snapped, and slid my foot, which had been stretched out, back towards me. His chair jerked to the side, toppling over.

Man, Suit Boy has killer reflexes, because he managed to get out of the chair in just enough time to avoid falling on his ass. He inspected the cracked marble tile, before looking back at me.

"That's how you saw the caves, how you moved the glass last night to slow down Rachel and I when we fell." He said. I drank some more of my tea, wincing as I flexed my injured hand. It had been what, a day since I got it? Damn, it felt like such a long time ago.

"What happened to you, after I left? You've got bruises on your face and arms." He asked softly. Wow, Suit Boy was pretty observant. Not to mention he definitely had balls, being Batman, he had really gained my respect. And that wasn't easy.

"Well, Twinkle Toes didn't like it when I said his idea of entertainment sucked ass. He also didn't really like it when I called him crazy, ball-less, a sissy, a bastard, or a tights wearing princess." I said, listlessly. It wasn't really a big deal, I could take some punches.

"You're too reckless. He's a dangerous criminal, you can't provoke the Joker without him coming after you, and then you're loved ones." He said, and my eyes widened. I stood up abruptly, and walked outside, ignoring what they were saying to me.

I stormed outside, and stood in the driveway. I slammed my foot into the ground, crouching and bringing my arms close to my body. Then I abruptly straightened, and thrust my hands, palms down, towards the ground. A tunnel opened up into the caves, and I jumped down into them; running. The stone rose up to meet my feet, and I was off.

I was going so fast that my bangs were being blown out of my face. The vibrations of cars and streets let me find my apartment, and I didn't waste time. I threw my fists up, and then snapped them down by my sides, causing me to barrel upwards into the lobby. I cracked my head to the side once I landed on the lobby floor, closing the hole I had come through, and stood tall. Sure enough, Twinkle Toes was in my apartment.

I marched up there, not losing his location. I got to my door, and kicked it off its hinges. It thundered to the ground, I stepped over it and stopped.

"WHY HELLO TWINKLE TOES, DIDN'T KNOW YOU FUCKING MISSED ME ENOUGH TO ROB MY APARTMENT!?" I roared, walking into the kitchen where he was standing, trying to contain his giggles.

"If I had known I was going to have company, I would have rented a staving dog, and let you two fight it out." I snapped, letting my anger and fear hide behind sarcasm. This man was too unpredictable, too…**scary. **My heart clenched in a sudden wave of terror as he cackled shamelessly. My scowl dropped off, and I stared at him with a blank face, my senses focusing on the mysterious blurry things on his face.

"I thought we were friends." He said between laughs. I drew back my lips in a snarl.

"We're not friends, you demented bipolar psycho." I said, grinning. I was trying to provoke him, so he'd slip up. He didn't lunge at me though, he just started walking towards me, muttering. I stood still, holding my own like always.

He stopped, six inches away from me. His face contorted into a fierce grin, the blurry things seeming to make it wider.

Almost too fast for me to sense, he snapped his arm out towards my head, and grabbed the back of my bun. I bared my teeth, and tried to bite his arm. He shifted, angling my head up, and moved closer to me. I punched him twice in the gut, and he just tugged my hair harder, making it impossible for me to bite him, and messing up my punches.

"GOD DAMN YOU, YOU BALLET DANCING -!" I bellow at the top of my lungs, but he cut me off by punching me in the face. My head didn't snap back because he was holding my hair too tightly. I slammed my foot into his, hard, then slugged him solidly in the gut.

The force of my punch made him double over some, but he didn't loosen his grip. Instead, he pulled me down with him as he giggled/shrieked. I tried to pull back, but it didn't work. I snarled, wishing I lived in apartment with tile, instead of hardwood.

I felt that Boomi, Kana, and Lee were still sleeping, a floor above us. I ground my teeth in frustration. I wish he would fucking stop that insane laughter.

He did, but he also dragged me closer, squishing my arms to his chest as he crushed me (with one arm) in a bear hug.

"LET ME GO GIGGLES, BEFORE I WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!" I shouted, squirming. I smashed my head into his. I felt him let go of my hair, only to cut my cheek.

He had pulled out the switch blade faster than I could sense, and that disturbed me. It didn't stop me from biting, kicking, head-butting, or trying to get my hands free of his grip. I felt blood drip down the side of my cheek.

"I'm no-t crazy. No-t." He said, his voice dark and intimidating. I felt the blade drag across my throat, not cutting me, but applying just enough pressure to make me angry, and a little scared. I wasn't afraid of death, no, but I didn't like to be cut up by knives. I stomped my foot on the ground and froze, concentrating on the vibrations.

I was searching for a weak spot, a spot where I could reach the cement, but I couldn't find it. There was no way I could reach it, and what's worse is, I didn't have any windows. No glass, no cement. Fucking hell I was screwed.

"You still haven't told me why you're here Twinkle Toes." I snapped, irritated. The knife eased off my throat, and the arm that was holding the knife wrapped around me to hold me still. He took a deep breath, and I kicked him again a few times. Twinkle Toes didn't let me go, to my disdain. He kept his grip on me firm before sighing through his nose.

"Well, the last time I've tried to talk to you…you weren't being very, let's say, cooperative. You wouldn't answer my questions. So, I though, I'd have to, uh, up the stakes, so you'd answer." He said listlessly, almost like he was explaining the rules of 'Candy Land' to a five year old.

"I'm not answering any of your questions." I said, kicking him. He lifted me up, and I tried to squirm my way back down to the floor so I could see, but his arms crushed me, holding me stationary. It was getting a little hard to breathe.

He leaned in next to my ear, and my lip curled in distaste.

"I think you will. Unless you want your friends to **die**…Aw, what's the matter doll?" His voice started off as dark, then switched to being fake gentle.

"I don't know, you tell me Twinkle Toes." I retorted sarcastically, the sound of my voice gruff like usual.

"You know…I'm not very patient-" He started.

"Surprise, surprise." I muttered, cutting him off. His grip tightened more when I tried to knee him in the balls.

"And I **don't** like being interrupted. Sooo, question one. Why were you, uh, at Arkam?" He said, moving back.

"I was handing out party invites. Depressed there was none for you Twinkle Toes?" I said, intentionally trying to be a bitch. I really hoped it pissed him off.

"Question two; why'd you break the window in the cab when I, specifically, told you not too." His voice had dropped off the edge of dark into terrifying and deadly. The fear was almost overwhelming, but so was the disgust at being afraid. And that disgust helped me fight down the fear.

"I don't like doing what anyone tells me." I said emotionlessly. I was still angry, but at this point, I wanted to get this stupid Q&A over with. He loosened his grip some, and I thrashed violently, kicking, head-butting, and kneeing. I tried to get my arms free, tried to get my feet to the floor so I could see, but I couldn't.

"I don't play by the rules either…" He said absent-mindedly, and I bashed him across the face with my head.

He loosened me, and my feet finally touched the floor. Awareness once again flooded my senses through my feet, and I drew back my fist, punching Joker in the face. I hit him hard again, trying to make him back off.

I snapped my arm out in his direction, pointing at him.

"Any questions you ask will be asked from OVER THERE!" I barked. Then I muttered about how I wished giant Badgermoles would eat his soul. You know it'd be justice if they did, but I think they're just too sweet for it to be a possibility.

He took a step closer, and so did I, raising my other fist to punch his lights out. Don't fuck with me Twinkle Toes.

He stopped, and so did I. But I couldn't count on him staying there, he was too unpredictable. Like a wild dog; you can offer it food, but you don't know if it's going to bite your hand or not.

Yet he was 1000000000000000000000x more dangerous than any dog. Dogs were alarming, he was terrifying. It's not surprising that this shit city is afraid to even speak his name, even the mobsters and the cops. Part of it was that he couldn't be reasoned with, couldn't be bribed with anything. He was a completely lawless man; that's how you knew he was mad.

Every sane person will act within a code of morals. Those morals could be abandoned, in certain situations, but never truly lost. For instance, if a mother had to kill a man to save her child, she would, even if her morals objected with it. But after, she'd most likely restructure that moral, so that she could alleviate the guilt of murdering some poor old man. People without morals, though? They'd shoot the child and the old man. Even the insane have some code of conduct. Most rapists won't murder, serial killers wouldn't rape someone. In prisons, pedophiles, because their crimes are considered by other inmates as disgusting (even the rapists think sexually molesting a child is just wrong, ironic huh?) and usually the other inmates drown the pedophiles in a toilet. The same went for rapists, but they weren't treated quite as harshly.

But even pedophiles, rapists, and mass murders have motives. He was just blowing up stuff, for no reason. Sociopaths have reasons. Schizophrenic's, no matter how delusional, have reasons. Psychopaths have reasons. Twinkle Toes did not, yet he was clearly insane.

"Why did you help the hostages escape?" He asked, and for a second I couldn't answer. Why did he want to know something like that?

I shrugged.

"I just felt like it. You should know what that's like, you _just_ _feel_ like blowing up buildings and killing." I said passively, before getting a little angry. This Q&A shit was fucking getting on my last nerve, no matter how scared I was getting.

"Why did you run away?" He asked in a sing-song voice. I scoffed.

"I didn't run away." I snapped/yelled. He laughed some, and gloated. Damn it, another point to Twinkle Toes.

"I wanted to go for a walk." I finished. That wasn't completely untrue. But hell, he said I had to answer, but he didn't say anything about answering truthfully.

"Now it's my turn. Get the fuck out of my apartment." I said glaring at him. I folded my arms and jerked my thumb towards the doorway.

"Umm, no." He said, his voice bordering between intimidating and childish. My glare deformed into a fierce snarl.

He cut me off before I could tell him to shove his playing cards up his ass.

"Sooo, what were you doing with, ah, Bruce Wayne?" He asked, his voice shifting to one that promised a painful death. I raised my eye-brow and grinned.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" I gloated, and he twitched. I moved to the side of the kitchen just as he lunged at me. Hehehe, point to me Twinkle Toes. I was still grinning triumphantly.

He was looking very happy. Well too damn bad, you wanted to play this game you bastard. I wanted so much to beat the shit out him, and run. My fear was getting in the way again. I wanted to get away from him.

"Tick tock doll. I thought I told you I was impatient. Maybe you're friends will tell me…" My grin fell off.

"He saw me on my walk and invited me for breakfast. Then, I know this is shocking; we ate breakfast. Hard for you to believe?" I taunted, man I was really walking on thin ice. I could almost hear it crack under my feet.

"Ooh, you and Brucey are date-ting." He mocked, and I clenched my jaw.

"No." I said, Twinkle Toes has started walking closer towards me. I put my fists out in front of me and matched him step for step.

"You wanna go? Bring it on Twinkle Toes!" I challenged, and he laughed. I held one fist out and then punched out my other hand under it. I slugged him in the gut hard, but he just kept laughing.

I still didn't sense any movement from Boomi and Kana's apartment. He probably didn't know their names or addresses'. That's fine. I'll move out of this shit apartment anyway. Now all I needed to do was get away from Twinkle Toes.

Man oh man, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Okay reivewers, and readers. Help me out, I listed this as romance, so Max has to hook up with someone. Question is, who?

A) Joker

B)Crane

C)Batman

D)your suggestion.

Please let me know, I really need the feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Blind Sided

Chapter 6

I was in deep shit.

Really deep shit.

I hate my life right now.

Twinkle Toes was still eyeing me from his spot in the kitchen. I really had to split, the longer I stayed here, the longer I risked him figuring out where Boomi, Kana and Lee were staying. God damn, they fucking owe me for this.

I crouched, ready to make a break for the door, when bastard-sissy extraordinaire started talking. I ignored him, trying to think. If I made a run for the door, he may chase me, or he may stay and pick through my things. I didn't have a phone, phone book, or anything that could lead him to my friends though. Man, his talking was really starting to get on my nerves.

This, is basically what I heard.

"Blah, blah, annoying, blah, stuff, blah, blah, mumble, blah, blah, blah, explosions, blah, giggles, blah blah." He droned. It felt like he took FOREVER to shut up.

"Where you paying, uh, attention?" He asked, and it sounded like he was scolding a child.

"Nope." I said smiling. I still had my fists out in front of me, and I really wanted to bash his face in. I was also exhausted, I hadn't slept in 24 hours, and I was really getting tired. And when I got tired, I got angry.

He didn't look too happy I'd said that. Oh well. I straightened up, the grin still attached to my face. Then I sprinted out the door, and down the stairs. I felt him walk after me, slowly.

"Max, Max…" Twinkle Toes sung, dragging his switch blade along the wall. The sound might have disturbed me, but I had better things to do. Like I was still hungry, and because I lied to Twinkle Toes, he probably wouldn't expect me to be stuffing my face at some random café. I hit the bottom of the stairs, and paused. From where I was at, I could feel the street, and I noticed that there was a white van parked outside.

Oh, you sneaky motherfucker. But it'll take more than that to trap ME Twinkle Toes.

I walked over to where I had reached the caves earlier, and felt him walking down the stairs. Good thing there was never ANYONE in the lobby.

I stood straight, then crouched, punching my fist towards the floor. The hole opened up, and I jumped into it, closing it over my head. I stood still under ground, wondering what Twinkle Toes would do when his trap failed. (The caves down here weren't as deep as they were under Suit Boys house, so I could hear Twinkle Toes' footsteps and his murmurs when he reached the lobby.)

"Max, now you didn't escape did you? That wouldn't be playing fair, no, no it wouldn't." He was saying, and I'll admit, I got a bit nervous as he stopped over where I was standing. I froze, too scared, and I held my breath. He bent over, looking at the tile, brushing over the cracks left by me with gloved fingers.

My heart rate increased tenfold. I was still holding my breath.

"Why, Max. It seems you're too clever for your own good…" He mumbled, standing up and walking out. It wasn't till he was out the door that I let go of my breath.

Then I laughed and yelled.

"TAKE THAT YOU BRAINLESS SISSY! OF COURSE NO ONE COULD FIND ME, I'M THE BEST!" I yelled proudly.

Hmm, Kana said something about that job in Arkam; and they wanted to talk about the recent developments this morning. I should probably go back up, after all, Twinkle Toes was in the van and had already driven far off. So I was safe.

I launched myself up, and stomped back up the stairs impatiently. I was tired of waiting for their lazy ass's to get up anyway.

Once I got to their floor, I knocked on their door hard enough for it to give some, and make a resonating 'BOOM' until Lee opened the door.

"Max! Do you have any idea how early it is?" He growled, his eyes droopy, brows drawn together in irritation, and frowning in an over-exaggerated manner. Mission 1, success. It's always my personal goal to piss Lee off, just cause it's funny, and look! I managed to do it before talking to anyone else! HA!

"Quit your bitching Meat-Head, and let me in." I said, shoving him out of the way. He fell on his ass as Kana and Boomi walked out of their bedroom. Boomi was bald again.

"Yeah, did you go over everything already?" I asked them, ignoring Lee's grumbling from the floor.

"Yeah, you know my brother. He begged us to tell him last night, and after awhile, we had to tell him to get some sleep." Kana explained, glaring in Lee's direction. I smiled, man these guys really made me feel at home.

"Okay, well now that we've cleared that up, can I go back to sleep?" Lee grumbled from the floor before curling up and going back to sleep. We all glared, well except Boomi, who was too nice to glare.

"I've got to move out." I stated firmly. Kana and Boomi turned their shocked stares at me.

"I found an unpleasant guest in my apartment this morning, and I don't like that they know where I live. I don't have any possessions, so I won't need help." Kana looked worried.

"Max, are you sure? Where will you move?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Well you said you got me that job at the asylum, I'll just live in an apartment that's close to there. When do I start there, anyway?" I asked, and Boomi's face lifted like he remembered something. He probably did.

"Oh, yeah! Arkam called and said you could start tomorrow, we told him you name was Max Lynn Taylor. It's a pretty generic name, not too conspicuous." He said, and I grinned.

"He also said he'd met you the other day, and you made quite an impression on him, apparently." Kana said skeptically. She was probably thinking the same thing I was; that he only said that because he was way short on staff.

"Anyway, you'll be a high security guard. We'll see you from time to time, but not all the time. We handle the moderate security, you'll be handling the real psychos. You need to be there by eight." Boomi explained seriously.

"Gee, thanks Baldy. I get to cart around the real crazies." I said, not trying to hide my sarcasm.

"Ya know, would it kill a guy to get some decent shut eye? It's all I'm asking for people." Lee whined airily from the floor.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning then." I said, then walked back down to my apartment, bagging up the few clothes I had and a blanket. I stomped back down to the lobby where the manager, or whatever they call those people, was and told 'em I was moving. Then I hauled ass to some beat down, old random building that felt like it had been at the top of its game in the '20s. It even had stone gargoyles outside of its windows, though some were boarded up. It was pretty sad looking, but it would do.

So I waltzed up in there, paid their fee, and got an apartment on the top floor. It suited me, because all of the rooms up there, save mine, were abandoned, the doors in the hallway boarded up. I liked the idea of privacy, the other place had been jammed packed full of druggies, and numerous other thugs who constantly pissed me off. Not to mention this place was a little more spacious, and had a thick layer of marble on the floors and bathroom walls. I also had a series of large windows, which could prove useful. I walked into my bedroom, threw my clothes (still in the bag) in the closet, laid down some blankets and slept on the floor as usual.

I slept until the old clock on the wall hit seven. Another perk to this apartment, it had an old engraved Roman numeral clock on the wall that I could read. I got up and stretched, changing into another sleeveless top and loose pants, and a sleeveless vest to go on top of that. I put on my boots again, and then set out.

It took me about 45 minutes for me to walk to Arkam. I walked in the doors, and there was a different secretary. I actually liked her, she wasn't chatting away her whole life story to one of her friends on the phone, she was actually _working_. Nice change.

"You must be Ms. Taylor, I've been instructed to give you a uniform and inform you of your duties. This way." She said, turning towards the stairs. We turned towards a closet, and she handed me a baggy shirt and baggy pants. She turned around so I could change.

"As I'm sure you know, you'll be expected to deal with highly dangerous criminals, Jonathan Crane, Poison Ivy, The Hatter, etc. You'll merely be escorting them to and from there cells, and you'll be standing outside their cells, making sure they don't break out. Any questions?" She finished as I wiggled the huge shirt down. She picked up my clothes and put them in a drawer with MAX carved into it. Huh, that's considerate, seeing as all the other drawer's had stickers on them. Must have been Kana, she was always overly considerate, though I did appreciate it. It sucks not being able to read sometimes.

"Who am I working with today?" I asked, and the lady's face slackened, like she couldn't believe she left that piece of information out. She handed me a key ring with two keys, and told me which was which.

"Oh, yes, how could I forget. Today you'll be working with Ivy and Crane, and you'll most likely always be handling them if you last. They're the two who burn through the most guards, and in the mornings, just ask me for your schedule. Ivy and Crane are on the top floor, Ivy's cell is the first one on the right. You'll be leading her to the end of the hallway where the psychologist is. After that, lead her back to her cell and stand there for about an hour, then you do the same with Crane who is the sixth cell to the left. Do the same with him, but stay longer in front of his cell. He lately has been attempting to escape, and the guard he usually has, has sick kids and won't be able to relieve you until this evening. Have a nice day!" She said scurrying off.

"Thanks…I guess." I said, then walked up the stairs until there were no more to go up. I stood in front of Ivy's cage, then knocked on it. She was tending to some plant or crap, and didn't even notice that I was standing outside her cell.

"Hello there, are you my new guard? I guess Arkam finally got it through his head that I didn't like men 'man-handling' me." She said smoothly. She had really long hair and was really pretty. I snorted.

"My name's Ivy. But I guess they told you that already. I didn't think they'd pick someone as small as you though." She said, implying that she could escape because I was weak. Hell no she couldn't! If she wanted to escape, she could do it when some other guard was here.

"Yeah, don't think I'm weak Sugar-Plum. So don't think you can try and pull any shit on me. I'm not your friend, I don't care, and if you want to break out, fine. Just do it when I'm not here." I snapped gruffly. She looked surprised, and I didn't let her say anything.

"Let's go princess blossom, they told me you have to go chat with some useless doctor." I grumbled, thinking about my foul mood. I opened the door and let her out, then shut the door.

Once she got closer to me, she laughed. And laughed.

"And, you're blind!" She said sobering up. She was way taller than me, and her hair was super long.

"NO, you mean the lights aren't out in the building and I just can't see?! I don't believe it." I said, not trying to hold back my biting sarcasm. She looked at me, her lip twitched, before she laughed again.

"You're funny. I like you, it seems like Arkam does care about what guards he hires." She said, and I started walking. She didn't follow me.

"You're just going to let me walk there?" She asked incredulous. I scoffed, then scowled.

"Of course not, but I'm not going to drag you around like you're some baby. If you try to run, the results will be very painful, and you probably won't like me anymore. So lets go." I said seriously, and she walked up beside me.

"Soo, what could you do to me if I ran?" She asked as we neared the door at the end of the hall.

"I think it'd be best left a surprise." I said, opening the door. She walked in to where some bearded man with glasses was sitting at a metal table with some papers. I stood in the corner and closed my eyes, trying to doze while they had their heart to heart chats. Ivy tensed dramatically when she sat, and it sparked my attention. I noticed small healing cuts on the Doctor too.

"Now Ivy, I assume you're going to be good for this session?" He asked, his voice vile and greasy.

"I wasn't the one being all touchy feely last time, _doc_." She spat, and I stood up straight. This doctor wasn't sounding at all like the reputable man he was.

"Ivy, Ivy, I thought we went over this. You shouldn't lie about me, no one will believe you." He said, and Ivy stood up in fury, but I beat her to the punch.

"She wasn't lying doc." I said passively, and his gaze snapped to me. Ivy looked at me too, a little surprised.

"You can't honestly believe her over me. You're a guard; you see what these sick people do. They'll lie about you so they can have a chance to escape." He said smoothly. He wasn't outright lying, but it was borderline. He was just skipping around the truth.

"I didn't say I believed her. I said she wasn't lying." I stated firmly. "So, if she wasn't lying, who does that leave doc? Because I wasn't in the conversation until you called her a liar." I stated again. He looked flustered, and cleared his throat.

"Let's begin today's session. Anything been on your mind lately? The night guard has told me you're insomnia is letting up." He started, and he kept his eyes glued on her chest (Which, I guess it was hard to miss, but still. Really inappropriate doc.) She looked annoyed, but soon masked it.

"Well, that's mostly because my mother sent me a plant. I love her, I've named her Fleur." She said, and I tuned out most of the conversation after that until the doc said it was over.

"Great, bye." I said dismissively and opened the door for Ivy who walked out quickly.

"That man is a complete pervert. You saw-!" She started then stopped abruptly. I guess she forgot I was blind.

"I get your point." I said neutrally. She nodded and continued her rant.

"And he had the gall to call me a liar! After he tried to molest me! Ugh, men!" She fumed, and I didn't say anything. She stopped gesturing wildly with her hands and looked at me.

"Thanks, by the way. You didn't have to stick up for me." She said, and I shrugged.

"I don't like it when people lie about others. It wasn't personal, so don't get used to it." I said gruffly, and she nodded.

"Man, you are a nice change from the other guards. They either try and be your best friend, or they just don't give a shit. You, you're tough. It'd be hard to escape from you." She said, and I grinned.

"You know, I had that rule about not being friends or anything, but I'll admit you've got my respect." I said, opening the cell door so she could walk in.

"So, why didn't you run away?" I asked gruffly, my back leaning against the glass. I wasn't stupid, I wasn't going to let some sappy moment give me a soft spot.

"I was testing you." She said honestly, and I nodded.

"Thought so. So, your mom gave you a plant?" I said, trying to pass the 45 minutes we had left.

"Yeah isn't she beautiful?" She said proudly. I snorted.

"Most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said, my voice the model of sincerity. She turned to stare at my back.

"Really?! Oh, wait." She sighed, remembering I was blind. I laughed.

"Yeah, my mom brought me this flower to cheer me up. I'm surprised, I'd thought she hate me, just like the rest of Gotham, but I guess she can only see me as her little girl. She always was clingy, never letting me go out with my friends." She said, her voice becoming detached.

"Yeah, parents do that." I agreed, and she turned away from her flower to look at my head again.

"You have parents like that?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah. They couldn't' see me. All they saw when they looked at me was some helpless, tiny blind girl." I said quietly, and she paused.

"A warning to the wise, most of the people here, are crazy motherfuckers. Don't tell them anything." She whispered, and I turned my head towards her some.

"Wasn't planning on it. You just haven't pissed me off yet." I said just as quite. She laughed some, before sobering.

"How far would you have gone if I did try to escape?" She asked. It's obvious she knew there was something up with me, just like I knew she wasn't talking to a plant for kicks.

"As far as I needed too." I didn't hesitate in answering, and my voice was back to it's neutral tone. She nodded.

"A pity, if the circumstances were different, we could've been friends." She said, mock regret in her voice.

"Like I said, I'm not here to be your friend. So anything I do to prevent you from escaping is just business." I said neutrally. She turned back to the plant. There was a clock on the wall in front of me. My hour was up.

"Nice meeting ya. Good luck with the escape and all." I said, walking down to Crane's cell. Man, he wasn't scary, but he was a creepy bastard.

He was hiding in the corner again, I walked up to his cell and knocked on it.

"Pretty-Boy, you've got places to be, so lets go." I said gruffly, waiting for him to come forward.

He didn't.

"Last time I checked, you weren't deaf. So get the hell out of your emo corner and lets go." I growled, and finally he looked at me. He smirked.

"Well, Arkam must really be mad, letting a poor blind girl work as a guard. It's almost ironic." He mocked, standing up. I grinned, my eyebrows drawn together in anger.

"You know what's really ironic, Pretty Boy? Is the fact that you used to be a doctor here, and now you're a patient. Must suck for you." I shot back. He didn't look so happy anymore. That made my smile bigger.

"Let's get a move on four-eyes." I prompted, and I unlocked the door, letting him out.

"If you try to run, I'll break your legs so it won't be a problem ever again. Clear?" I said gruffly, locking the door. He raised his hand slowly, behind my back, like he was going to hit me.

"I'm hoping for your sake you only want to give me a high five Crane. Because if you hit me, and I'm still conscious. Well, it wouldn't be pleasant for you." I said neutrally, turning around. He looked a little surprised, and lowered his hand. I pointed towards the office at the end of the hall.

"Start walking." I snapped. He glared, and walked. I walked behind him, my face expressionless. He walked slow enough to the point he was walking by my side.

"How did you know I was going to strike you?" He asked, as we were almost to the door. There was a different doctor inside, an older man.

"You were going to strike me? How rude. Didn't you know it's just wrong to hit blind people?" I said fake politely, smirking. He didn't seem to be amused, but by that time, I had already opened the door, and he was walking inside.

He sat down, and I stood in my corner, hoping to sleep. The new doc addressed me before I could close my eyes though.

"Young lady, I, I heard you have Dr. Herman a hard time." He said shakily, and I could tell his age was starting to get the best of his health. His bones where getting frail, and his heart wasn't beating as strongly as Crane's.

"Me? I didn't do anything. He called one of the patients a liar when she clearly wasn't, and I said something. It's not like I threatened to pull his wisdom teeth out through his spine." I said absently, my voice reflecting that I didn't think it was a big deal.

The old man started laugh/coughing. Then he started his session with Crane. I zoned out and started snoozing when all of a sudden Crane started yelling.

"IT WAS BRILLIANT WORK, YOU'RE ALL JUST TOO DENSE TO SEE IT! CAN'T SOMEBODY -" He screamed, standing up. I walked over, the old man was starting to have irregular heartbeats, his blood pressure sky-rocketed, and his breathing became very erratic.

"Crane." I said coldly, my voice gruff. He turned to me, and looked livid.

"What?" He hissed, walking towards me. The old man's heart started to beat regularly, his breathing became less erratic.

"Shut the fuck up, and sit down." I growled. He looked a little surprised. Then he glared.

"I'm not going to be told-" He started, and I slammed my foot into the ground, moving the cement right out from under him, causing him to sit back on the chair.

"You all right doc?" I asked, turning towards him. He wasn't wheezing as much anymore.

"Yes, miss, I'll be fine. I think today's session is over." He said, taking breathy gasps in the middle of some words.

"You should go to the hospital. You're unwell." I stated. He laughed some. Crane sneered, then smirked arrogantly.

"I'm old. I'm never going to be well. Thank you for your concern. I'll see you tomorrow Jonathan." He said, and Jonathan got up, and we left.

I grabbed his arm as soon as we were out.

"The pencil. Hand it over." I said calmly. He glared at me, literally looking down at me.

"What pencil?" He said smirking.

"I'm blind, not stupid. The pencil?" I asked holding my palm out. He huffed and then put it in my hand.

"How did you know I had it?" He asked, his gaze digging into my head. I shrugged and started walking again.

"How do you think I know?" I challenged, my expression bored. So. Very. Boring.

"You're childish, and stubborn. I only asked a simple question." He degraded. My eyebrow twitched up.

"Get over yourself Pretty Boy, and stop being a hypocrite." I returned, fake calmly. It was the calm before the storm calm. His smirk widened.

"How am I being a hypocrite?" He asked slyly, like he already knew what I would say. Hell no he didn't.

"You're arrogant, and a dick. I only asked you a simple question." I mocked, he didn't look too smug now. Guess that wasn't the answer he was expecting. Too bad.

We were getting close to his cell.

"Why'd you start working here?" He asked out of them blue.

"I didn't have much of a choice. My friends worked here, and thought I should too. If I refused when they put their names on the line, they would've been fired." I explained, my voice gruff and my face empty. The smug expression was back.

Crane was playing a game.

It was really easy to tell.

The real question was, who was winning?

"So, who's winning?" I asked quietly. He looked surprised, then guarded. He arched an eye brow.

"Who do you think?" He asked cryptically. Ohhh, I see now.

"I'd rather you're hear you're opinion." I said fake politely.

"I asked you first." He said smugly.

"And I asked you second, two's bigger than one." I retorted, opening the cell as he stepped in. I locked it back then leaned my back against the glass. He was walked all the way to the back.

"I'm always the winner." He sneered and I snorted.

"Really? Is that why you're locked up in here? Point to me Pretty Boy." I said, sarcasm lacing my words. I could feel his glare. I couldn't' really bring myself to care.

"Why didn't you hand cuff me?" He asked, moving up close to me. I guess he was trying to scare me. It wasn't working.

"No one gave me any hand-cuffs. All I got was key's and instructions. Disappointed?" I said shrugging. He seemed surprised. I didn't really care, I closed my eyes.

"So, how's life on the outside?" He asked, and I wondered suddenly why he was so damn chatty. Couldn't he shut up and let me catch up on a few more zz's?

"Well, some weirdo is going around blowing crap up for no reason. He's basically said 'Fuck You' to the cops rules and the mob's. Basically everyone's running around again, in a terror, because someone's popped their perfect little bubble they call life and like usual they expect someone else to clean it up." I said, annoyed. He started smiling some.

"You don't sympathize with the innocent civilians getting killed?" He asked, sounding like the psychiatrist he once was. My face pinched in distaste.

"People are lazy. If they really want to know who's responsible, all they have to do is look in a mirror. They allowed the crime to get to the point it is now, because they were too _scared_ to do anything about it. They could've taken a stand against the mobs, but they didn't. So whatever new criminal has risen up, it's their faults. It's not the cops fault, it's not Batman's or your fault either. People could have taken a stand, and stopped letting others make up their own minds but they didn't." I said softly.

"So you mean, that it's Gotham's citizens fault that I did what I did." He said slyly, that annoying ass smug expression on his face.

"No, I'm saying that if people stood up and protected their homes, you wouldn't have had the opportunities that you had with the mob's help. Things in that hypothetical situation would have been much more difficult for you." I corrected, the gruffness left out of my tone.

"I see. But what about this new criminal? Surely he's worse than me, would you be willing to make excuses for him too?" He mocked, and I turned my face towards him, scowling.

"Don't misunderstand me. I don't like you, and I'm not making excuses for you. What you did was wrong, and now you're locked up in a loony bin. I'm not making excuses for Twinkle Toes either, and I REALLY don't like him." I snapped, my voice back to its gruff badassness.

"Really, and why not?" He asked condescendingly. I snorted, and closed my eyes again, trying to catch some sleep.

"Murdering criminals aren't at the top of my 'let's be friends' list, Pretty Boy." I snarked, sarcasm practically cutting through the statement. I snoozed a bit, and Crane stayed pretty still, watching me until a guard came up to relieve me. He was really tall, with a bushy mustache and worry lines in his face.

"Hi ma'am, I'm here to take over your shift. You can head home now." I shrugged and walked off. I was still tired, and at this point starving. So I walked out of the asylum, putting on my clothes again in the broom closet, then walking to some random hole in the wall restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

Blind Sided

Chapter 7

I sat down in the empty restaurant, if you could call it that. It was more like a hole in the wall with dingy tables and chairs. There was some emo punk sitting in a corner, and the Old Man I had seen a few days ago, singing in the street. His beard was long as ever, and he was sitting behind a counter. I guess he owned the place, because as soon as I sat, he jumped up (which was surprising, because he was kinda round) and walked over to my table smiling.

"Hello again Miss! Welcome to my tea shop, would you like anything?" He said warmly, and I smiled.

"Hey again Old Man, do you have any food here? I'd like whatever you feel like making, and some tea." I said, for once genuinely polite. The emo kid in the corner scoffed, and the Old Man's grin didn't falter.

"We don't sell food here, this is a tea shop." Emo kid stated, and the Old Man smiled wider.

"But for a paying customer and friend, I'm sure we can find something for you! I'll be right out with your tea." He said, brushing off the emo. The emo kid looked really pissed, but kept his mouth shut.

"Maybe my nephew could keep you company while you're waiting." He said slyly, and the emo kid puffed up. The Old Man walked into the kitchen before his nephew could say anything.

"Don't think because you're a customer I'm going to wait on you hand and foot." He snarled. I said nothing, my face blank. I really didn't feel like talking to him, the old man was much nicer.

"Don't think because I'm a customer I'm going to put up with a moody princess?" I remarked casually, just to piss him off. He stopped his brooding, and stormed over to my table.

"You think you're better than me-?" He asked before I cut him off.

"No, I think I can handle my temper better than you." I stated, turning my face towards him. He faltered, and I stared him down. Then I grinned.

"I win, Emo." I finished, and the Old man came out with the tea and a bowl full of random noodles. The emo went back to his corner.

"You know Old Man, you can sit and drink your tea with me. I don't mind." I said, and he smiled and bowed slightly.

"Thank you, you're most kind for someone your age. How have you been?" He asked sitting down.

"I got a job at the loony bin. Other than that, nothing monumental has happened. If you had a tea shop, why sing for money in a city like this?" I asked, I mean, who wouldn't ask? An old guy, belting out songs no one wanted to hear? I'm surprised he survived with all the thugs around. I began to eat as many noodles as I possibly could and drank my tea. Needless to say, I probably looked like I was starving.

"I was just saving up money to buy this place, and with all the money you gave me, we finally had enough to set up shop!" He said laughing, and I laughed too.

"Isn't that a little risky, a job in the asylum?" The old man asked. His nephew snorted, while I shoved the noodles in my mouth.

"I'm surprised they'd hire a little blind girl," He commented, and the bowl of noodles went flying at his head. He didn't even have time to react, and the bowl of noodles spilled all over his head.

I stood up glaring, and the Old Man started to look nervous.

"You got something to say Emo? If not, go brood in your little corner!" I growled loudly. He walked over, and was about to yell something back when his uncle stood up.

"I apologize for the rudeness of my nephew. Sometimes he speaks without thinking." He said kindly, and actually meant the apology. I blinked.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble. Thanks for the tea and dinner." I said, leaving two twenties on the table, then leaving.

Who the fuck did that emo kid think he was?! Ugh, so irritating.

I walked down the street, and felt the street lights humming, so it was probably night. Maybe there'll be thugs I can beat up, that'd be fun. After Pretty Boy, Twinkle Toes, and Emo I'd sure as hell like to make someone (literally) bite the dust. Grind their face into the dirt, you know, just get into one of those knock-down-drag-out fights, the kind were you lose your teeth and everyone goes to jail.

…

Maybe I should reconsider that scenario, if I go to jail; I get dragged back to my parents. And there is no way in hell I'm letting that happen.

Ever.

I made my way to the apartment, when I noticed some thugs tailing me. I locked my fingers behind my head, and kept walking, making sure to see really relaxed. Then I turned into an empty alleyway. Weird, usually alley's around here are packed with druggies, shooting up.

The thugs continued to follow me. Man, do they really think I'm an idiot? They practically traced my footsteps.

I grinned, my long bangs tickling my face.

"You know, if you're going to stalk someone, you should put more effort behind it." I said, still walking. The alleyway had two sharp corners; first to the left, then the right. Then it became a dead end, but then again, why would that bother me? It's not like I couldn't take these sissy's.

The thugs hesitated, then radioed in someone. I only caught pieces of what they were saying.

"_Boss,"_

"_She caught on,"_

"_Will do,"_

"_Sorry,"_

"_Understood,"_

I had really gotten tired of waiting for them, so I spun around and slid my foot forward. My arms snapped out straight, then I bent them up, closing my hand in a fist. I was still grinning as cement abruptly sprung up, launching them into the alley wall. They hit the ground with a groan, and slipped off into unconsciousness.

The question was, who wanted me followed?

I picked the ear piece off of one of the thugs and pressed the little button on it. Still grinning I lifted it close to my mouth, then yelled as loud as I could,

"HI THERE!" My voice echoed slightly off the walls. Even the echo's sounded annoyed and pissed off.

I hear an all too familiar cackle coming from the ear piece, and I let it slip through my fingers. It hit the ground and bounces a few times, the vibrations from it chilling me to my bones. I snarled, trying to block the annoying hyena laugh that was still ringing in my ears. Fear and anger rushed through me, making me tense.

"God damn you Twinkle Toes. Why can't you just piss off and leave me alone? Oh, right, because on top of all the other shit you blow up and kill, you like pissing me off too." I grumbled, looting the thugs, then leaving.

What an idiot. If you're going to have thugs follow me around, make sure they don't have money on them. I mean, it's just too easy. Good thing Kana's not here, I'd be nagged to death.

Speaking of which, I should probably go visit her and Boomi.

A grin appeared on my face again as I ducked into a random convenient store near their apartment and spent all my 'hard earned' money on junk food and shit, and I picked up some dvd's (I don't know what they are at all, they're all the same to me, literally) and spent all my money before heading to Lo apartment. I get in there, and go up the many stairs before arriving at their floor.

There in the apartment, Lee was in the shower (There is no way in hell I'm describing him singing to a fucking rubber duck.) Kana and Boomi were talking about something in the kitchen. I walked up to their door, and kicked it open.

Kana and Boomi just looked at me, frozen, while Lee fell in the shower screaming like a little girl. Ha, got him again. Actually, fell isn't quite the right word to describe it, it was more like, dropped to the ground like someone was dropping a bomb. Hands over head, curled up in the fetal position.

Priceless.

I really couldn't contain my laughter when he stuck his head out of the bathroom, whining about someone robbing us.

"Hey guys, I brought snacks and crap. Figured we could all hang out." I said, Kana and Boomi grinned, while Lee got back in the shower and sung "Poker Face" to the rubber duck.

Turns out, though, instead of buying soda, I bought beer. How was I suppose to know? It's not like I can read the labels!

Oops.

Needless to say, we all got plastered. Lee passed out first, and Kana drew a moustache on his face. I couldn't see it, of course, but because I was really drunk, it was funny as hell. It was even funnier when he started talking about how his girlfriend turned into a rubber duck in his sleep. Trust me, he was the butt of our jokes for the following hour.

Boomi and Kana passed out about the same time, and I locked the door for them as I left for my apartment. I was swaying pretty bad as I walked down the street, but the cold air sobered me up a little.

Thank god my senses weren't ever affected by alcohol, because I'd probably be a blood stain on the pavement in some other city by now.

I sighed, walking down the street. It took me a little while to finally realize I was being stalked again. I ground my teeth together. What the fuck was Twinkle Toes problem? I was tired of this shit, so I stood still, and let the earth suck me down into the caves. I didn't move when I got down there, curious to what their reaction was going to be.

They were freaking out some, patting down the cement side walk where I had been standing to try and see if it was some kind of trick. They were seriously freaking out bad.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What I did wasn't that scary, I mean these guys were close to tears, yelling at one another.

All of a sudden, their yelling stopped. Someone walked towards them, leaned over slightly, guess who? Twinkle Toes. He didn't seem happy either. The thugs began shaking violently, their heartbeats were like thunder. I all of a sudden felt like leaving them up there wasn't a good idea. I mean, if he shot his own men for no reason, what the hell would happen to them if he _had_ a reason to be pissed?

I'm not soft on thugs that follow me, or anything, but I do have a heart. These thugs, they're criminals because they've probably got families to feed. Kids. Wives. The works.

That being said, I moved to the left (so I didn't slam head first into two bawling thugs) and shot back up there. The thugs looked extremely relieved, but Twinkle Toes' expression didn't change.

"Look, you wanna survive? Get the hell out of here." I whispered to them. Man, the alcohol was really making me soft, I should've just left their ass's there to deal with a pissy Twinkle Toes so I could go sleep off my drunkenness in my new apartment.

Of course, Twinkle Toes is walking towards us, smirking evilly. Great.

"You know, this is really starting to piss me off Twinkle Toes." I said passively. We're on even ground here, you bastard. If decides to pull some stunt, his ass is dust.

"Really?" He asked giggling. My scowl darkened. The thugs were still sniveling on the ground, cowering. Why the fuck haven't they split yet?

"Yeah. You, and your stalker thugs." I snapped. I really wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but that was probably a bad idea.

"Well, you know, me and the boys just thought we'd drop by your apartment and say 'hi', but it turns out, you move-**d.**" He explained, his voice happy.

The thugs had run, and Twinkle Toes was walking closer. Unease flickered in my chest, and was met with anger.

"So, I just had to keep an eye on you." He said, singing some.

"Your concern is overwhelming. But I don't need anyone looking over my shoulder, so fuck off." I spat sarcastically. I was considering ringing his neck, or pounding him into the ground over and over again. As usual, he laughed. My frown deepened, and I could feel my anger rise drastically.

I clenched my fists by my side as I felt him toy with a switchblade in his pocket. He started to walk closer, and he stopped about a foot away from me.

He stared at me hard, like he was searching for something, before busting out laughing.

"You're drunk!" Twinkle Toes said between giggles, and I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped forward and punched him in the face. He grabbed my hand and used my momentum to spin me around, pulling my arm over his shoulder so I was smashed against his chest. I glared, and tried to punch him in the face with my free, and injured, hand. Twinkle Toes grabbed my wrist, and giggled, and I leaned my body as far away from him as I could.

"You're not funny!" I yelled, in his face. He stopped laughing, and I struggled trying to pull back, but his grin stayed and he just pulled me closer. Joker leaned back some, and looked at me for a split second.

"Why so serious?" He asked seriously, before kissing me.

Was I swept off my feet?

BY Twinkle Toes?

Hell no.

Was I pissed?

That would be an understatement.

Did I raise hell? I'll let you answer that one.

I slammed my head into his repeatedly, until he let go of my wrist to grab the back of my bun to hold me still and leaning his pelvis and chest towards mine; blood from his nose sticking my bangs to my cheeks. When his tongue ran across my bottom lip, I slammed my foot on his, as hard as I possibly could. Unfortunately for me, he had steel toe boots on, and I opened my mouth to bellow in pain. Twinkle Toes took that opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth and moved across mine (In my mouth; down my throat, at this point I was too pissed to care. And too drunk.)

I tried to bite him, and elbow him in the stomach at the same time. Apparently, he wasn't as stupid as I hoped, and got his tongue out of my mouth before I could bite it off. I elbowed him in the stomach hard, and tried to free my arm. He held my arm so tight, I knew it'd bruise, and kept his lips on mine. I think he got really pissed I kept trying to fight back, cause he squished my face closer (if that's even possible) and kissed me harder, smearing something oily on my face. Ick.

I slammed my foot hard into the ground, and shoved him away with my free arm. Jagged rock rose up between us and knocked him back, detaching our faces. He was laying on the ground laughing, like he was happy. I frowned, and cursed my drunk state. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't drunk.

"I'm tempted to call the police and add sexual assault to your list of growing crimes Twinkle Toes." I snarled. He winked, then smiled.

"I knew you liked it too…" Twinkle Toes said, cackling.

"YOU PRISSY LITTLE-" I yelled, raising my fists in anger.

"You have terrible taste in beer, doll." He said, getting up.

"FUCK OFF, YA GIRLY WANNA BE GO-GO DANCER!" I roared, then stormed off. He started to follow me, so I stood straight, and slipped down into the caves. I stormed back to my apartment, thinking about how much of a bipolar psycho Twinkle Toes was, and wondered why the hell he would kiss me.

Yeah, I also thought about the kiss.

I'll admit, that maybe I didn't hate it 100% of it.

I just hated 99.99999999999% of it. Also, he bled on my face, and shoved his tongue down my throat. Which, is kinda gross, because he tasted like blood, lipstick, and spice.

I shot myself up into the lobby of the new apartment building, and stormed upstairs to my apartment. I ripped off my clothes, and took my hair down before taking a shower. I threw on some random pajama's then went to sleep.

When the clock hit seven, I shot up out of bed, sweating. I had a nightmare, the first one ever. I couldn't remember it though, but I think I was surrounded by fire.

I got up, and dressed in a semi-long sleeved shirt (it was getting close to Christmas, and it was getting cold) and baggy pants with boots. My horrible mood lessened somewhat, by the time I had gotten to the loony bin. I retrieved my keys, and my schedule was the same as yesterday, except this time I had to spend more time with Crane. No, that didn't mean I had to stand in front of Ivy's cell less, and Crane's more, it meant that I had to stand there with Pretty Boy until nine-thirty.

That's a long time, and I have a hangover. The chances of Pretty Boy surviving today? Slim to nothing. One smug word, or asshole comment, and all that'll be left are pebbles.

I changed into the extremely baggy clothes and headed up to the floor. Ivy was still talking away to her plant…which was giving off weird vibrations, like it was talking back. I tried to ignore it, and knocked on her cell.

She talked at me about her dick-head of a stepfather and I grumbled meaningless words in response. We got into the interrogation- I mean therapy room, and I took a nap. When it was over, I led her back to her cell.

"Are you sick or something?" She asked when she was walked back into her cell. She sat down on the bed and looked at me. I shrugged.

"You could say that." I said. She grinned, I think she thought I either had really rough sex all night, or that I had a hangover.

"So, heard Scarecrow didn't give you much of a problem yesterday. He must have the hots for you." She taunted, and I couldn't hide the shocked expression on my face. Pretty Boy?! Hell fucking no.

"I don't think so." I grumbled, and she laughed. Then she stopped for a second, and looked at me hard.

"I never got your name." She said simply, and politely.

"Max." I said emotionlessly.

"Do you have a stepdad or anything like that?" Ivy asked, and her vibrations became softer, like she was becoming depressed.

"Nope. Why, what's bothering you Sweet Cheeks?" I asked gruffly. I was a little bit concerned about why she hated men so much, after all, she may be crazy and a high class criminal, but she had my respect.

"My stepfather, John, he's been hurting my mother." She said, no longer sad, but very angry.

"If I was out of here, I could do something about it, but I'm locked up." She fumed, and I shrugged.

"I can't help you with that Sugar Plum. I won't turn you in if I learn you're going to break out, but I can't let you escape." I interrupted sincerely. She nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about it." I said again, looking at my feet. Sweet Cheeks smiled.

"Eh, that's okay. I just needed someone other than that idiot doctor to talk to. I should be grateful, though. I used to have Crane as a doctor." She said, shuddering slightly. I raised my eyebrow.

"That bad. Man, Pretty Boy'll never be able to live this down. You guys bumped uglies." I taunted, and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I would never-!" She started, and I laughed.

"I'm only joking Sugar Plum, consider it pay back for earlier." I said laughing. She glared, then smiled.

"Anyway, you were saying?" I prompted quietly. She shook her head.

"Yeah, back when Scarecrow was still working here, he was my doctor. Trust me, you think this Doctor was bad? Scarecrow was way worse, he tested his fear toxin on me a bunch of times, not to mention other patients. He'd better hope he's locked up safe from me when I get out of here, cause if not, I'll kill him." She said darkly. I didn't blame her, that fear toxin was some serious shit. Hell, if he'd done that to me, I'd kill him too. Well, maybe not kill, but injure.

"Don't blame you." I said quietly, and she smiled.

"Finally, a decent guard who's not a complete jackass." She mumbled, and I told her bye, walking down to Crane's cell.

I was a little creeped out by him, and who wouldn't be? He was supposed to be one of the good guys, a doctor. The idea of him poisoning his patients, it was just _**wrong.**_What's even worse is that he got away with it, for years.

I wiped my face clean of any emotion, and knocked on the glass of his cell. He was reading something and looked up. As soon as he saw me, he smiled smugly.

"Hung-over?" Pretty Boy asked, and I grinned.

"Jealous?" I replied, and he snorted. I got him out of his cell quickly enough, and this time he was smart enough not to hit me while my back was turned. He did come up uncomfortably close.

"Back off Pretty Boy, unless your face wants to be introduced to the floor." I snarked, turning around to face him, pocketing the keys.

"You've got new bruises." He stated, while we started walking to the therapy room.

"The joys of being blind." I said shrugging. He smirked.

"They're finger shaped." Pretty Boy said.

"I wouldn't know." I snapped, and by that time we were at the door. I opened it, and he walked in. Instead of snoozing in the corner behind Crane, this time, I went behind the old doctor, in case anything went wrong. The doc was first priority in this case.

That being said, I still spaced out in the corner, wondering about stupid little things, like color and light. Until I heard coughing, then I was jolted back to awareness the old doctors heart vibrations going crazy. It was unbelievable. Crane had his eyes glued to the doc, smiling horribly as the doctor started screaming bloody murder. He started clawing at his face, knocking his glasses off and cutting into his own skin. His heart rate skyrocketed, along with his blood pressure and breath. I grabbed his hands to try and keep him from hurting himself.

"Damn it, Doc! Calm down!" I yelled, wrestling his arms away from his face and chest. Crane continued to watch, leaning forward some like he wanted to get a better look.

"What do you see?" Pretty Boy asked, smiling larger. The doc started panting, his arteries started clenching up. I ground my teeth together and let go of him for a split second.

"Bees, so many!" He cried out, before hit him hard in the back of the head to knock him out. Once he was unconscious, his breathing evened out, and his heart started to calm down. I glared hard at Crane, who stood up and walked towards me.

"What the fuck did you do? He almost died!" I roared, taking a swing at him. He sidestepped. What is it with criminals and dodging my punches?!

"He ridiculed my work. So I showed him. It's pathetic that all he saw was bee's though, I was expecting something more intuitive." He said, his voice condescending and laced with fake disappointment. Then he smiled again, smug. "I didn't know my drug could've killed him though. That was an added bonus."

The doc's breathing stopped. I turned to him, and it kick started again. Crane was fiddling with something on his sleeve. I whirled around, to face him.

"Yeah? I think you're theory and your formula suck ass Pretty Boy!" I said my voice sounding gruff , trying to piss him off. He glared, the smug expression falling right off his face. Suddenly, he seemed a lot creepier and taller. I clenched my fists by my side, and grinned.

"You think you can take me, Pretty Boy? Bring it on." I sneered, and he grinned manically.

"What are you scared of?"

* * *

Yeah, thanks for the feedback guys! :) Everyone so far has voted for the Joker, so I guess thats who she'll hook up with. Please review, hoped ya liked it, and thanks alot for the feedback! Also, shout out to guest viewer, reader, and lollotjoff96 for answering the poll! I'm still looking for suggestions on that, so feel free to keep answering. Also, if your a fan of MAX/JOKER their song is _kiss with a fist_ by **florence + the machine** Max/Crane fans, it's _blinding_ by the florence + the machine as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Blind Sided

Chapter 8

Killing Pretty Boy was becoming a definite possibility. He was still glaring, somehow managing to look arrogant, smug and condescending at the same time. He tensed, and his foot slid forward. A smile broke out on my face, and I moved to the side as he lunged at me. Pretty Boy spun around and glared.

"I'm not scared of you." I answered, taunting him. His legs tensed, before he launched himself at me again. I moved out of the way again, still smiling like the devil. I swung at him, but he dodged, and I only clipped his shoulder.

Unfortunately for me, I used my injured hand to punch. And Pretty Boy has some hard shoulders. I gripped my hand and backed up some. I bent my knee's, and snapped my arms close to my body. A huge slab of concrete ripped up from the ground and flew at Crane. He looked beyond frustrated, and a little surprised.

I straightened up and pointed at him, my grin widening. I'm sure my smile could've given the devil's a run for it's money.

"Sure you want to fuck with me now four-eyes?" I taunted. I shifted towards the old man, in case Crane wanted to try anything funny. I kept my senses trained on him, carefully monitoring him. My fingers brushed the table, and I froze, and my fingers twitched back.

Something wet, warm and sticky was on my fingertips.

Blood, the doctor was bleeding out on the table. He was still breathing, his heart pathetically attempting to beat. I took a deep breath, and grabbed the doc's shoulder, keeping my attention focused on Crane, who was now watching me with interest. I shook the doctor's shoulder lightly, then more roughly. He wouldn't wake up, Pretty Boy smiled.

I let go of the doctor and stormed towards the door. Pretty Boy watched from the corner he was standing in, with a smug smile, as I tried to open the door.

It was locked.

What, the fuck?!

I turned to Crane, who was positively smiling. I glared.

"Well, _smiley_, you want to let me know why the door isn't opening?" I snarled, positively radiating hostility. I didn't know how long the doc was going to last with all those cuts bleeding freely.

"The doctor has a touch screen key pad in his pocket. The door unlocks when you enter the code." He said smirking. I walked over to the doctor and tried to shake him awake again. Nothing. The shaking got very violent, and I accidentally bashed his head into the table. Still didn't wake up.

I tried yelling at him, but it was useless. He just wasn't going to wake up. Lazy bastard.

"And why would you inject him with a toxin, that would have killed him, if it was going to lock you in a room, for who knows how long, with me? Or were you thinking you could take me out too?" I asked, my words gradually getting louder as my anger grew.

"I thought it'd be interesting." He retorted, airily. I felt the lie.

"You're lying." I said, almost interrupting him. He raised his eyebrow.

"How do you know that? In fact, there's a few questions I have about that." He said, the tone of his voice easily allowing me to imagine him as the arrogant doctor. I sniffed, and started to dig through the doctors pockets, pulling out a phone thing.

"Don't expect any answers." I retorted, tone of my voice resuming its gruff qualities. Crane positively beamed at this, an arrogant expression replacing his smug one. I poked the screen on it a bunch of times before getting frustrated, and throwing it at the wall.

It broke into many different pieces.

I wanted so bad to do the same thing to Crane.

"You've ruined any chance of us getting out of here before the night shift." He stated, and my lip curled up in annoyance.

"No shit Sherlock. I would have never figured that out." I said as sarcastically as I could. His lips tightened, before resuming their smirk.

"How do you see?" He asked, and I walked back to my corner, leaning against it, focusing most of my attention on the unconscious doctor.

"I don't see. I'm blind." I said emotionless. Geez, you think he would've figured at least this much out. His lips tightened again, and he frowned slightly.

"How do you know when I'm lying?" He continued.

"You're a bad liar." I said through gritted teeth. The situation was getting to me. I was locked in a room, with Crane. The atmosphere was getting heavy, and it was seriously starting to creep me out, stirring up unease.

"How do you know where I'm standing?" He pursued.

"You breathe loudly." I said, not hesitating in the slightest.

"You're lying." He stated, walking closer. I stayed still.

"Eye for an eye, Pretty Boy." I snarled.

"How'd you get those bruises?" Crane continued, smirking. The sissy bastard knew he'd won that round, he'd gotten a reaction.

"Rough, drunken sex in a Wal-Mart bathroom." I rattled off, not missing a beat.

"You're lying." He repeated. What the fuck? Was this guy a human lie detector?!

"I believe in Karma, one more lie left Pretty Boy!" I said grinning. The old man had stopped bleeding, and his blood pressure had dropped. His breathing became deeper, more even.

"I'm going to ask the questions over and over again until I get satisfactory answers." He stated, and my headache pounded.

I turned my face towards him and grinned.

Challenge accepted.

I ended up resorting to jamming my fingers in my ears and praying that the doctor woke up. Crane's repetitive question's only got louder and more intense, even after I had hit him. Every time he'd move closer to me, I'd hit him. He got a couple of punches in, but I got in more, and he stayed back away from me and the old man.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU SPINLESS SISSY, I'LL ANSWER YOUR DAMN QUESTIONS, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I bellowed, and he lunged at me. I spun, circling around him and he followed, catching my wrist. I punched him in his self righteous face and he let go, only after slugging me hard in the gut.

"There's no need to repeat you're evil questions again, Satan, at this point I've got them memorized." I said snarling at him when he opened his mouth to question me.

"Question 1; I don't see, I feel vibrations around me with my feet. Question 2; When you lie, your vibrations change. Question 3; Like I said, I sense the vibrations. Question 4; I got into a fist fight. Happy?" I said, as fast as I could, my voice devoid of any emotion.

"Very." He said smirking. I didn't even attempt to hold back my scowl. Then I grinned, and he looked at me apprehensively.

"What?" Pretty Boy snapped, and my grin widened some.

"What's the matter Pretty Boy, pissed caused I know something you don't?" I taunted, walking towards him. He face practically screamed pride and annoyance.

Then abruptly I backed up, he circled me. My smile widened a little more, he was doing exactly what I wanted him too. His back was now to the door, and I was standing next to the old doctor who was awake and pressing some button in his pocket.

Crane reached across the table without warning and grabbed me by the collar of the shirt, lifting me off the floor and putting his face close to mine. Pretty Boys glasses touched my nose, and he was practically snarling. It only made my smile wider.

"And what, pray tell, is it that I don't know?" He asked, and I said nothing, trying to buy time for the old man.

"Don't make me repeat myself, I know you heard me." Crane growled, causing a flash of fear to strike through me. It didn't wipe the grin off my face though. I pulled back my head, and smashed it hard into his. He dropped me, and stumbled back some, trying to fix his glasses, and my feet touched the floor. Kana and Boomi were nearly at the door.

My smile flickered for a moment, when he grabbed for my neck. Thankfully my reflexes kicked in, and about ten pounds of cement flew at him, just as the door opened. He flew back, the rock hitting him in the stomach, before he skidded to a halt in the hallway.

"Max! You know you shouldn't do things like that, what if you get fired-!" Kana said as I walked out towards Crane, who sat up coughing.

"Kana, stop being such a nag." I said listlessly, as I grabbed Crane by the arm and helped him up, before throwing him back into his cell.

"Max, is this doctor alright?" Boomi asked, Kana and him supporting him, carrying the doctor from under the shoulders out into the hallway. Crane was pressed up against the glass and banging against it. The doctor cringed when he heard. He was terrified.

I walked up close to the glass, where Crane was, so close my nose touched the glass. I sensed him smirk, and he was obviously amused. He stopped hitting the glass, and the smugness in his expression increased tenfold. He had one this round, even if he was locked up. Pretty Boy had shown that he was the master manipulator, and I had lost. I had lost as soon as I let Kana and Boomi open the door to bail me out; and Pretty Boy wasn't going to let me live it down.

"If you don't calm down, and back the fuck up, I'll make you." I growled softly, my voice hostile carrying undertones of malice and anger. He smiled, then backed up to the wall, not blinking. I kept my face turned to his, and didn't blink. I hoped it creeped him out; my blind unfocused eyes staring him down.

"You can bring the doc past now." I said to them, and as soon as they passed, I left with them.

"Max, what happened in there?" Boomi asked.

"When I wasn't paying attention, Pretty Boy managed to get the fear toxin into the doc. I managed to knock him out before he clawed his throat out or had a heart attack. Then I got locked in a room with the bastard till doc woke up." I explained shortly. Kana shook her head slightly.

"Thank god you were there Max, who knows what could've happened if you hadn't felt he had a heart condition and knocked him out…" She said, drifting off. The doctor coughed.

"Thank you so much, young lady…Maybe it is about time I did retire…" He said, drifting off.

"You should go home Max, sitting in a room with Scarecrow for four hours gets to you. I'll tell the boss what happened." Boomi said, and Kana's face pinched in worry. I smiled to try and ease their worry.

"Alright then Sweet Cheeks, Air Head, I'll see you guys later." I said, walking down the stairs, then into the closet to change back into my normal clothes. I walked outside, before I realized there was a van waiting for me.

God damn it.

I walked right past it, feeling two people inside. One in the driver's seat, the other one in the back. The one in the back was watching me, and bouncing around. Because it was a van, I couldn't make out the features, or anything defining about the individuals in it. But I didn't have to sense them to know who it was, it was Twinkle Toes.

Eh.

The knowledge of that gave me a feeling in my chest that made me want to sneeze. I kept walking, stomping my heels down to pop the tires on the van with sharp cement. Hehe suckers. I heard them try to start the car after about ten minutes of walking, and I laughed loud and shamelessly when I felt them burn rubber trying to speed away.

I managed to stop laughing when I entered some random café. A waitress with an extremely tight pony-tail and a bitchy face sat me down and handed me a menu. After about ten minutes of trying to figure out what was on the menu, and trying to figure out what they served through my sense of smell, I asked the reluctant waitress what they served here.

It was a fucking Waffle House.

I felt like an idiot.

So I ordered waffles, hash browns and black coffee.

I was drinking my coffee when Twinkle Toes walked in, I nearly choked. I froze, and kept my head down, and tried to look inconspicuous. Everyone continued to bustle around me, like they didn't notice. He kept turning his head, like he was searching for me. I guess he couldn't find me, because he walked off in the opposite direction, before turning around and walking back towards me. Twinkle Toes passed the doors, and some tables before he finally stopped at mine.

He grinned, and I scowled in response. Twinkle Toes took the seat across from me. I tried to kicked him in between his legs, but I ended up kicking his knee. He giggled.

"If I had known you wanted to play footie's…" He drawled, in a happy tone. "Hung-over beautiful?" He asked softer, then cackled loudly. His voice and laugh made my headache pound into my head like a semi going 150 miles an hour.

"Yeah, and you know, it's funny, it got worse when you started talking." I said rudely, intentionally trying to be a bitch. I wanted him to leave, so I could brood in peace.

He put his elbow's on the table and leaned towards me, his expression serious.

"You know, you shouldn't be rude, **doll**-ah." He said, the tones of his voice laced with a threat.

"You know, you shouldn't murder and blow up buildings, Twinkle Toes." I mocked, my voice carrying a threat as well. I put my elbows on the table and leaned forward some, glaring. He smiled big, and I frowned. I leaned back and drank my coffee.

"So, you're new job must be going good, you've got blood on you." He said, I guess he was trying to strike up conversation. I snorted.

"Yeah, I wandered into the wrong room and got into a fight with some blood-bags. Fun stuff." I said fake politely, my face becoming expressionless. He laughed, and banged his hand on the table a few times. I sensed some people moving around, and I heard something hit the floor.

I smelt the gasoline right as Twinkle Toes lit a match and dropped it. I (yes, I'm not proud but I'll admit it) screamed, my eyes widening in terror and pain as I felt the flame's burn the bottom of my feet.

All of a sudden, I couldn't sense anything around me. I felt something grab me by the collar, and I heard people terrified screams. Suddenly, I flew up, and landed on something boney and hard. I pounded my fists on it, and sensed it was Twinkle Toes. He had slung me over his shoulder, and I was not having this crap.

I punched his back as hard as I could, but he just laughed, and kept walking. I felt the heat die away, and suddenly I was thrown off the shoulder. I heard a car door close, and I slapped my hands on the ground to try and sense where I was.

I was in a mother-fucking van.

All of a sudden, I was lifted off the floor by something holding the back of my shirt, and tossed into a soft seat. Someone's arm draped over my shoulders and pulled me close. I could feel their breath on my face, and I elbowed that someone in the gut, and they giggled.

Ugh, it was Twinkle Toes. He grabbed both my wrists in one hand and used the other to squish me even closer. I tried to pull away, and elbowed him a few more times. He had me in a choke hold for awhile, until I got my teeth latched onto his arm. He let go of my wrists to yank back my head, detaching me from his arm. Twinkle Toes was still giggling.

I slammed my fists into any part of his body I could find, that is until he restrained me by sitting me on his lap and crushing me in a bear hug.

"BUZZ KILL!" I bellowed, trying hard to squirm out of his grasp. He crushed me harder and laughed. I ended up resorting to trying to stand (It was extremely painful) while he tried to force me to sit. That was all fine and well until someone slammed on the brakes.

My face hit the back of one of the front seats, and Twinkle Toe's chin crashed into my back. I felt anger rushed through me as I waited for him to get the fuck off.

"WILL YOU GET THE FUCK OFF ME BEFORE I-!" I roared, leaning back abruptly to try and break his jaw. I didn't break his jaw, but he did (how, I don't know, it's not like I can see) punch me hard in the head and knock me out.

I was lying in a graveyard, and my feet didn't hurt anymore. I stood up, and felt the snow crunch softly under my feet. It was snowing, and someone was sitting on a grave stone. I had no idea what time it was, but the figure was facing something, something pinned up on a tall post, in some kind of garden. I walked towards him. I got to about three feet away when I realized who the figure sitting on the grave stone was.

It was Pretty Boy Crane. He was throwing rocks at some bird, and when I came closer, he turned towards me. There were flowers around him, frozen in the snow.

"I've always hated crows."

All of a sudden, I woke up, tied to a chair.

My feet still hurt like hell, and I couldn't sense what was around me well. If I concentrated really hard, I could sense the things in a five foot radius.

There was a table, directly in front of me, and that was about all I could sense. I struggled, and swore trying to free my hands. I scowled fiercely.

"TWINKLE TOES? WHAT THE FUCK, YOU BETTER LET ME OUTTA HERE BEFORE I BREAK MY FOOT OFF UP YOUR PRINCESS ASS-!" I bellowed, squirming in the restraints. My day was just going downhill. First Pretty Boy, and now Giggles.

Of the two, I think I prefer Pretty Boy.

I heard a door open and Twinkle Toes was laughing. I ground my teeth in frustration. I wanted so bad to smash his face into the ground.

All of a sudden, his hands were pressing down on my shoulders hard, and I jerked my head back to smash him in the face. He pulled back, smiling evilly, and the grip on my shoulders became very uncomfortable. I thrashed back and forth, trying to tip the chair, trying to get out of the restraints, and trying to hurt Twinkle Toes all at once. When he leaned forward on me to hold me still, I started roaring about how he had no cajones, princess thought he was a sissy, and numerous other insults that came to mind.

All of a sudden, his hand clamped over my mouth, and I bit him. I heard someone running down the hallway, and suddenly the door slammed open. Twinkle Toes ripped his hand out of my mouth, and turned around.

Surprise, surprise it was Batman. He and Twinkle Toes kicked the shit out of one another, while I tipped my chair over, and tried to use my face to drag myself to the door. I only moved a few inches, before Twinkle Toes blew up something, and fled. Suit Boy quickly cut my restraints, and put me on my feet.

It hurt so bad, I nearly cried. And I never cry.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as I fell down on my hands and knees.

"No, the bottom of my feet got burnt really bad. I can't sense anything, and I can't walk." I explained, though my jaw was clamped shut from the pain.

He picked me up, and carried me to his car thingy.

Once we got in and sped off, I nearly had a heart attack from his driving.

"What were you doing there?" He asked, dropping the gruff tone of voice.

"I was having a fucking tea party. What do you think?" I snapped sarcastically, I didn't have to be nice right now. I was in a massive amount of pain, and if he was going to be asking me stupid, and obvious questions, then he deserved my sarcasm.

"But why would he kidnap you?" He asked out loud, and I pushed down my anger and frustration for a moment to think it over. Why the hell would he kidnap me? If it was for my family, then why not have kidnapped me early, when he had access to my apartment?

I shook my head faintly.

"I couldn't tell you. He knows about my parents, so he might have wanted to turn me over to them; but the thing is, his brain doesn't work like that. Maybe I just pissed him off one too many times." I said, the gruffness falling away.

"Exactly how many times have you encountered him?" Suit Boy asked, concerned. I shrugged.

"I don't really know." I said, and suddenly the car left the ground. My heart beat so hard that I thought it was going to rip out of my chest. Suit Boy was apparently unaffected. Bastard.

"You've got a bunch of bruises on you Max, you arms, chest, and face." He said, worry creeping into his voice. I scoffed.

"It's not a big deal, I work at the loony bin, so I'm going to have some bruises. I'm fine." I said, my voice becoming hard. I didn't need someone looking after me, I was fine. I wasn't some pathetic sissy; I could handle myself, and a couple of punches. I didn't need anyone's pity.

"Max, you're covered in bruises. It's really bad, I'm surprised no one's brought it up to you." He continued. I shrugged.

"Like I said, it's not a big deal, I can take some punches." I said, my voice hard and rough. Soon we skidded to a halt, and I had to lean back to prevent my head from hitting the dash board.

Suit Boy piggy-backed me inside (It was a little too humiliating for me to let him carry me) and called out Alfred. He cleaned up Suit Boy, who had been cut a good few times, before they both walked over to where I was sitting. My feet were starting to feel better, and I could sense the things around me again, but standing was still very painful.

"You look worse off than Bruce, miss." He commented, somewhat humorously. He started inspected my face and arms.

"I don't care about the bruises, I just need my feet fixed." I snapped, and he leaned back a little. I kind of regretted snapping at him because he really was a nice old man, but at this point, my feet were hurting like hell.

In fact, if you looked hard enough, you could probably find Satan dancing it up on them.

He put some cooling stuff on them, then bandaged them. Suit Boy had to hold me down for that one, because it hurt so bad I nearly pummeled the old man. Finally he was done.

"Thanks Old Man, and thanks Suit Boy. I probably would've been in deep shit if you hadn't shown up. I owe you both one." I said politely, wincing as I stood on my feet.

"Max, I think you should stay," Bruce started, but I waved him off.

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself." I said, somewhat annoyed. He insisted some more, but I still left, slipping down to the caves as soon as I got out of the house to avoid him. Man, the guy took persistent to a new level. I pity any girl he likes, especially if they didn't like him back. He'd probably drive them crazy trying to get a date.

I stamped my feet, and locked my arms tightly by my side, causing rock to shoot me up into the apartment. I walked across the street, and bought some cheap take out and soda, then headed back to my apartment.

I sat down at my table, changing into a sleeveless shirt so my arms didn't feel restricted. I sat down, and began eating my food, my mind wandering.

Why the hell would I dream about Pretty Boy Crane? Maybe what he did earlier today really got to me. I have to admit, what he did to the doctor really bothered me. He sat there grinning, as the poor man tried to tear off his own skin. He was trying to…analyze him. Like a lab rat, he'd already de-humanized the was a difference between de-humanizing someone so that you can kill them, and killing them because their human. Crane didn't even want him to die, it was like he was soaking up the fear, the blood, and the pain. It almost made me cringe. It made me want to figure out why he did that, why the old doctor. Was it pride?

After all, the doctor remarked on the fear toxin, and Pretty Boy freaked out on him. But, then again, it could have been a demonstration. He could have done it to show everyone that even though he was locked up, he wasn't powerless. That was possible. But why didn't he try to escape? That was what really bothered me. Pretty Boy thought things through, always thinking nine steps ahead, making sure he knew all the variables. He only made a move when he knew what the outcome was going to be, so why lock himself in a room with me, for four hours?

I shook my head, and went to go lay down.

I sensed something on my bed, but the vibrations around it blurred. I couldn't make out quite what it was, so I walked over to it.

I bared my teeth in anger as soon as I picked it up. It was a bouquet of flowers, with a syringe in the middle. I stormed over to my window, and chucked it out, throwing it as hard as I possibly could.

I closed my eyes, calming myself, then laid down on the floor, and went to sleep.

* * *

Shout out to DesdemonaEmo13 ! Hoped ya liked it guys, and please know I enjoy all feedback, even if you want to tell me I suck, so please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Blind Sided

Chapter 9

The dream I had picked up where the last one left off. I was standing in the graveyard, the snow softly landing on my bun, and bangs. I had to blink more times then I wanted to, to get the snowflakes off my eye lashes. Crane was turned towards me, like he was waiting for me to respond.

"Why?" I asked softly, but in reality I was extremely skeptical of the situation. I hadn't forgotten what Crane had done, and I especially hadn't forgotten what he could do.

His face turned away, for a spit second, before he walked closer to me. He stood next to me, our shoulders almost touching. I kept my attention on him, suspicious of anything he might try.

I felt warmth coming off him. My hands tightened into fists, feeling on edge. I felt the snow cool my feet, distracting me for a moment, and Crane put his arm around my shoulders, causing me to scowl deeply.

"Crow's are the enemies of scarecrows." He said simply, turning his face towards mine again. He smiled insanely, and I backed off, wrenching myself away from him. I scowled deeply, but it faded away as his smile widened.

I woke up, as soon as the hand on the clock hit seven.

I gingerly got up and stretched. My feet hurt like hell, and I didn't want to change the bandages.

I didn't bother to change my clothes, even though I knew it was going to be freezing outside. I'd never really been one to care about how cold it was, just so long as it wasn't hot. I could put up with freezing weather, but heat? Hell no. I'll drag around a portable air conditioner, and don't think I'm sharing.

I mean, the clothes I was wearing were clean enough. I pulled on my boots, and walked out of the apartment. As I walked down the streets, I wondered if they served food at Arkam. This one meal a day shit was starting to suck, maybe it was the reason I was having fucked up dreams about Pretty Boy? It figures the bastard would worm his way into my head. Hopefully he'll be in a straight-jacket and quite today.

When I got in there, there was an older man with large glasses and a moustache waiting at the front desk. He didn't seem old, but he looked it. His face had numerous worry lines, and he seemed like he was permanently worried about something. I noted that there was a badge tucked into his shirt pocket. Great, a fucking policeman.

I tried to inconspicuously pass him by, which should have been easy because I was blind and I can't really 'look' at him, but his head snapped up in my direction. So much for inconspicuous.

"Maximille Taylor?" He called out, facing me and walking closer. I tried to hide my frown. "My name is Jim Gordon, I heard that you helped save a doctor here from Scarecrow yesterday?"

I shrugged.

"I didn't really save him, I just kept Crane away from him." I explained uninterested, he smiled some. He inclined his head towards me, his expression growing serious and worried again.

"Well, Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes would like to talk with you about that later today. If you could stop by the police station after you're done working, we'll talk to you then." Gordon said cryptically. His voice was worried and stressed, and I couldn't say I blamed him. With people like Twinkle Toes and Pretty Boy walking around in this city, who the hell (as a police officer) wouldn't be stressed and worried?!

"Can I ask why you want to talk to me?" I asked suspiciously. He smiled, the worry receding somewhat.

"No, Ms. Taylor. Ask for me when you get to the station later, and don't go anywhere with anyone other than me." He said, walking away. His smile dropped off once he was outside, and he looked up at the sky, seeming to be deep in thought. He said something, but he was too far away for me to hear.

I stopped by the lady at the desk, and told me Ivy had escaped (Wow, I'll try to hold back my surprise at that; not.) and I had to deal with Crane an extended period of time, not to mention walk him. Great. She gave me the key's to the outdoor place, and they felt heavy in my hands. When the hell did I become his babysitter? The woman smiled at me, and something about her felt untrustworthy. It was a really off feeling, and it stayed when she told me I had to keep Crane outside for a few hours.

Why would they make a blind girl walk around, alone, for hours, unsupervised with a convicted murderer? Man, maybe Crane was right about Arkam, I mean, I'm tough, but not everyone likes to think that. Whatever, I could handle it, I had to sit outside his cell for a hour, walk him for

As I walked up the stairs, remembering that stupid bouquet and syringe. I clenched my fists and I grew angry again. Who the fuck did Pretty Boy think he was? How dare he put weird shit in my apartment?! Maybe I should beat the shit out of him while I was 'walking' him.

Then a thought crossed my mind.

How did he get the fear toxin? How did he get the stupid girly flowers in my apartment? How the hell did he even know where I lived?

I ground my teeth together, and my eyebrows drew together in anger. One of the guards was a rat. A turncoat. It had to be the one who relieved me a couple of days ago. No one told me the name of who was _supposed_ to relieve me, and he hadn't offered his name. He'd only said he was there to relieve me.

Ohhhh. Pretty Boy and I are going to have _a lot_ to talk about.

I got up to the very last floor, and my face became expressionless. I'd play stupid for the time being, just because it'd probably piss him off. I walked up to his cell, and stood in front of it, leaning my back against. As soon as I entered his line of sight, he watched me carefully, like he was expecting me to yell. Oh, I was going to, just not now.

"No doctor's appointments today? That's too bad, I enjoyed walking with you." He said, smirking. My eyes narrowed some.

"That makes one of us." I retorted, not bothering to be nice. At this point, I didn't think I had to be polite to a murderer who was obsessed with scaring people.

"So, anything interesting happen last night?" He asked, the smirk becoming more arrogant and smug.

"Not particularly. Why?" I asked, the held back anger pouring through the last word. My expression hardens in anger as he chuckled. Game over.

"If I find another syringe or flowers, you're going to find some too. Up your ass." I glared, the other inmates moving around restlessly.

"I must say, I'm a little offended you didn't like my gift." He said, his voice weighed down heavily with amusement. Weird thing was, he wasn't lying.

Um, okay, that's a little weird. Then I tensed.

If Pretty Boy stuff's his tongue down my throat like Twinkle Toes, I'll bury him alive and then crush him with heavy rocks. Because, I mean…ick. It doesn't mean I'm a prude, after all there _is_ a reason I call him Pretty Boy, it just means I don't want him stuffing his psychopath tongue down my throat.

"I'll try and feel sorry that I just insulted you Pretty Boy, but I don't think it's going to happen." I snarked, sarcastic. The smug smile grew some. My scowl darkened in response.

"I have to wonder, if I could get into your apartment that easily…" Pretty Boy said, hinting at something.

"You can't get into my apartment. You're locked up. Or have you added delusional to your list of mental problems?" I turned my face towards him, and the clock hit nine. Great, time to go.

"Am I really though? It's only a matter of time before I escape." He said, walking towards the glass as I unlocked the door. I snorted, opening the door and letting him out.

"I won't hold my breath on that one. Besides, I bet Batman'd just drag you're sociopathic ass back here." I said, taking hold of his arm and walking towards the stairs. He scowled, and I ignored it. I didn't really care what he thought.

"I don't make the same mistakes twice, _Max_. I doubt even _the Batman_ could find me." He said coldly, and I smirked. It was fun getting under his skin and pissing him off as much as he pissed me off.

The smirk dropped off my face when he turned to look at me, and I got a little pissed.

"What are you looking at, Pretty Boy?" I sneered. He smirked darkly, his muscles tensed. My shoulders tensed; and I was ready to punch his lights out if the bastard wanted to try anything.

"I'm looking at you." He said, condescending as ever. I almost hit him in frustration, but I held back.

"Why?" I asked through clenched teeth. Crane's smirk widened some, annoying me even further.

"Why not?" He retorted slyly, mocking me. My eye twitched. The asshole was stealing my smart-ass comments and I did not appreciate it. I turned my face towards him and glared. He turned away, but kept smirking.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night four-eyes." I muttered gruffly, he turned to me with an odd expression on his face. I kept my face emotionless, and turned away. We were near the bottom floor already, then it hit me.

Sectary lady could be helping Pretty Boy. It'd be easy enough, she never gave me handcuff's, only key's, like she was expecting him to overpower me. She gave him the fear toxin, giving him another chance to escape. She knew when I left, could have easily located my apartment.

Said Pretty Boy jerked to a stop next to me. He raised his eyebrow, and I bared my teeth in a snarl, turning us back to the cell. He resisted, holding his ground and smiling wide. I turned my face towards him, glaring.

"I'm blind, not weak or stupid. You're going back to you cell." I said, my anger pouring out between my clenched teeth. He smiled, like he was instructing a small child that they were wrong.

"I don't think so, Max. You see, I like my freedom, almost more than I like you. Unfortunately, if you're not going to be cooperative, we'll have to do things the hard way." He said, that creepy ass smile on his face. I grinned demonically.

"Bring it on then Pretty Boy." I challenged. Then I noticed something. Two inmates in the same cell on this floor were bound, gagged, and blind folded. Crane noticed the change in my expression, and smiled wider.

"Well, you see, I learned just who you're friends were yesterday. I have been lacking test subjects for my fear toxin, and there are vents in their rooms ready at any moment release it." Pretty Boy said the words calmly, and my eyes widened. I couldn't let this happen. Not to them, not to Kana and Boomi, my first friends.

Really my only friends.

That being said, I let go of Crane and tried to run towards them. I didn't even try to stop his hand as it darted out towards me. My first priority was my friends, Crane be damned. He grabbed my arm harshly, and I turned around swinging. He ducked, and I tried to rip my arm out of his grasp. His smile fell off, and his expression grew serious. He pulled a device out of his pocket. It was small and had one button on it.

Three guesses what it was and what it does.

So I froze, snarling, wishing Crane would die in a hole.

"I don't believe we were finished discussing the negotiations."

I was a little shocked. Was he serious? He just threatened my only friends, and was expecting me to stand here and _negotiate _with him? Was he that fucking stupid?

The look of surprise faded, and a vicious scowl quickly rose up on my face.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE EMO BASTARD! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL-!" I bellowed, getting up in his face. My hands raised, and shook slightly as I restrained the tremendous urge to hit him.

He grabbed my face, and my self control went out the window as I slugged him hard in the gut. He dropped the device and doubled over with an 'omph' before I turned on my heel and ran towards Kana and Boomi's cell.

I reached it, and spared no time in throwing three hundred pounds of rock through the metal door to open it. I rushed in, and untied them both, and fear I didn't know I had faded away. They looked at me, somewhat dazed, before their expressions cleared.

"Kana, Boomi, you need to leave this city. You're both wanted, and it's too dangerous for you here. This place…it's not a city anymore, and I don't think it ever was, at least not since we've lived here. This city, it's a battlefield. Leave, go to New York or someplace like that with Lee. Find the circus his girlfriend is in, just please. Go." My voice stayed strong, but it broke on the inside.

"Max, come with us." Kana said, and Boomi shook his head. His large, handsome face looked at me knowingly, before he turned to Kana. There was a horrible pain in my chest, and I tried hard to fight it down.

"Kana, Max is doing this to protect us. We'll come back for her, she knows what she's doing." Boomi's face was weighed down by sadness. There were unspilled tears lingering in his eyes, and Kana had tears streaming down her face. They both looked at me, and tears built up in my eyes. I closed them, and we hugged each other fiercely

Tears flowed freely down our faces as we hugged each other.

I felt Crane leave.

I felt the guards try to stop him.

I felt Crane inject them with the fear toxin, then stop to watch them as they convulsed and screamed on the ground.

But none of those things mattered to me at this moment.

Because I was letting my friends; no, family; leave me behind.

All I could feel were our tears, and the beats of their hearts.

And that was the only thing that mattered.

I pulled away from them, and wiped away my tears. I punched them both in the arm then stood up as they did, wishing the hollow empty feeling in my chest would leave instead of them.

A wry smile inched it's way up my face. Hell, I'd even miss Lee. Kana and Boomi were standing side by side in front of me, and I my feet could feel the collective sadness we had. I sensed Crane stop at the door, hesitating, before he turned around and went back up the stairs.

My sadness turned to anger in a flash; like lightning striking and scorching at the earth. Then reason tempered it, turning the force of the emotion away. It was time to say goodbye. They had to leave, and they had to leave now, before Crane got up to our floor.

"You guys need to go, I'll hold him off long enough for you to get your stuff out of the apartment and leave the city." I said, my voice feeling gruff again. They nodded, and ran behind me to the other stairs at the end of the hall.

"Thank you Max," They both whispered, turning back towards me at the stairs to look at me. The tears that had just dried up came back, softly hitting the floor, playing my senses a slow sad song. They turned and left, a split second before Crane walked up the last few steps to the floor.

I had stopped crying, now I was calm. My friends were safe…for now.

Pretty Boy sure as hell wouldn't be. He has something on his face, blurring his features. I scowled. It was probably a mask of some kind. Crane smiled under it, and even though it was blurred I could see the condescending expression.

"It is very unfortunate you didn't want to negotiate, Max." He said, and gas entered the room. I determinedly held my breath, and ripped up slabs of cement, throwing them at him. One hit him in the stomach, and the other clipped his arm.

My chest started to ache, and I wanted so badly to breathe. But I couldn't, he had released the fear toxin into the air, and if I did, who knows what would have happened.

My eyes watered, I couldn't take the pressure building in my lungs any longer, I exhaled, then inhaled sharply without meaning to. I felt irrational fear course through me. I fell to the ground, and my arms felt strangely lighter.

I screwed my eyes shut as I felt the ground fall away.

I was too afraid to say anything, to move, because of the drug.

He walked towards me. It was like I was drowning in the sensation of falling, and the vibrations Crane caused threw me a line. I clung to that line, clenching my fists on the ground I couldn't feel. It was the most horrible sensation, but it was better than feeling the terror of falling. I lifted my head to glare at him. He looked almost regretful, but I didn't care. I bared my teeth savagely as anger over took my fear.

I launched myself at him, and tackled him. I paused as he fell, only feeling the vibrations his heart. They weren't enough for that moment, and my eyes shut instinctively in fear. As soon as he hit the ground, my eyes sprung open as my anger came back.

"YOU SPINLESS LITTLE BITCH, YOU COWARD! YOU FUCKING DRUGGED ME?! DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY BALLS AT ALL? YOU PRETTY BOY FIVE YEAR OLD PRINCESS REJECT NEARD!" I roared, punching him squarely in the face. I didn't feel it connect, but I sensed the vibrations the punch made.

I pulled back my fist to do it again, but he quickly caught my wrists. I hated the feeling, it was like a rush of air preventing me from moving my arms. The only indication I had of him holding my wrists, were the vibrations. They were keeping me sane. They were keeping me angry instead of afraid.

I snarled, my eyebrows drawing together in anger. I drew back, sitting on him, before slamming my head onto his face. I broke his glasses in two, and the glass cut me above my eyebrow. I was about to draw back to head butt him again, but he flipped us, so he was sitting on me. I didn't feel the weight of his body, or the solid ground beneath me. I could only sense Pretty Boy's heart beat, echoing throughout his body down to the floor.

I struggled and thrashed around violently, and he looked regretful. That looked became mixed with pity, and it made me want to tear out his throat and crush him under very heavy rocks.

He stopped my thrashing, but I don't know how (due to sensory deprivation) and he leaned down closer to my face.

"Get the fuck off of me Pretty Boy." I growled. He smiled arrogantly, and my scowled deepened.

"I believe you were the one to tackle me." Pretty Boy said smoothly.

"YOU FUCKING DRUGGED ME, PRETTY BOY, AND I WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU! I STILL AM TRYING TO KILL YOU, YOU TU-TU WEARING BASTARD, SO GET THE HELL OFF!" I yelled, and he flinched for a millisecond, like he was hurt by my statement. Too fucking bad, get the fuck off of me, and go die in a hole.

I wanted to rip that fucking thing off his face so he could get a whiff of the fear toxin and know just what it felt like.

But I don't think it'd be the same, after all he could see. He wouldn't be living the same hell I was living right at this moment.

"You left me little choice. I would've thought you would have made the logical decision to talk it over." His words sounded very logical, but if you considered the situation…

HE MADE NO SENSE.

My expression could be described as this: 'are you a fucking idiot?'

"Yeah, right Pretty Boy, you expected me to stay and chit-chat when you threatened my friends? I don't think so. Now get the hell off me!" I said, struggling once again. I sounded stronger than I felt; I sounded like I was afraid. Thing is, I'm terrified.

Crane still looked sorry. I hated that look; I hated it a lot. It was the kind of hate that could cut through any fear, no matter how terrifying it was. Because on his face, he wore an expression of pity, and to me, that was the worst insult you could ever give me. It was worse than having someone rub salt in my wounds, and then slap me in the face.

I lifted my head, then brought it down until I couldn't move it anymore. A rock the side of a baseball tore itself away from the floor and hit Pretty Boy in the shoulder, flinging him off of me and into the wall. Damn, I missed his head.

I tried to stand up and regain my balance, and it was very hard. I couldn't fight like this, hell I could barely walk. While I was trying to walk without falling ( It's really hard to walk when you feel like you're falling through the air, and can't feel solid ground), Pretty Boy got up, holding his arm.

I grinned like the devil himself when I saw he was pissed. I swayed terribly trying to walk away from him and down the stairs. I was a little surprised I could smile, even through the fear. The drug must be wearing off.

Crane walked towards me, a murderous expression on his face. My grin widened some, and my eyes narrowed as I turned to face him.

I let him get about five feet away from me, before I swung my fist towards his face.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled, as my hand connected with his face. Ha, ha, ha, take that you Pretty Boy sissy bitch!

Then I swayed, unable to regain my balance, and fell on my ass. Pretty Boy smirked, and wiped the blood off of his split lip. I scowled.

"What the hell do you think is so funny Pretty Boy?" I growled, trying to stand up again. It didn't work. God damn, it was hard to move around when you had no sense of up or down or even where the ground under your feet was.

"The fact that you can think rationally, and attempt to fight me is endearing." He said, all arrogance and condescension gone from his voice. And he wasn't lying.

If I wasn't so angry (and scared) I probably would've thought 'eh, that's a little weird', but the current situation being what it is, I glared at him fiercely, before chucking huge stones at him, and screaming that he was a spineless little bitch that made prostitutes look manly.

"You're so crass." He commented, dodging the large slabs of stone I threw at him, before coming face to face with me. I felt the drug wear off some, and I hazily felt the ground beneath my feat. I snarled, and pulled back my arm to punch him again.

Before I could punch his lights out, his hand darted out, and grabbed my wrist. My snarled deepened, as I snapped my leg out to kick him in the cajones. His eyes narrowed, and I grinned again, until he flung me against a wall and avoided my kick.

WHAT THE HELL?!

The prissy little bastard had me pinned up against a wall, his face in my face.

I was beyond furious as he moved closer to me, closing the distance between us.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Pretty Boy asked. My eyebrow's drew together in anger as I felt his warm breath on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

Blind Sided

Chapter 10

Crane basically had almost every part of his body touching mine, pinning me to the wall.

"It's because you're not scary. I've seen old lady's scarier than you, Pretty Boy." I said between clenched teeth. He glared, and the drug made the fear in me sky rocket. Thankfully the emotion didn't show on my face. Pretty Boy's expression became emotionless, and he moved a little bit closer towards my face, squishing me between him and the wall (it was getting uncomfortable as the drug wore off, and my sense of feeling came back).

"What are you afraid of?" He asked softly; wow way to be repetitive Pretty Boy. I grinned shamelessly, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Not you Pretty Boy." I said gruffly, and my smile stayed. Crane glared, looking beyond frustrated before sighing heavily through his nose. His eyes closed briefly, before snapping open and leaning towards me some more. Pretty Boy's nose was close to touching my cheek. He smiled softly before slamming him mouth down on mine.

Déjà vu, much? Not to mention he still had the fucking mask on, which felt weird and really gross. So I tried to jerk my head away, and knee him in the balls, but the asswipe moved so that I couldn't kick my legs out. Crane leaned away from me, lips parted some (kind of gross), and he ripped off his mask.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE-!" I started, struggling violently and trying to shift my body to slug him in the face. He kissed me again though, and I clenched my teeth together and thrashed my head back to get him off, or maybe head butt him. Crane just pressed up against me more, to the point where it was getting uncomfortable.

I could tell the drug was wearing off some more, because I actually felt his skin, instead of some invisible barrier. His hand slid up to my hair to hold me still, and I tried to bite his face off. Pretty Boy's eyes may have been closed, but mine were open and glaring at him hatefully.

I kneed him in the stomach about three times before he backed up off of me, then I punched him in the face. I was livid.

I lifted my arms up, and slammed them back into the wall. They sunk in up to my elbow's, before I pulled them out, flinging fifty pounds of rock at Crane. His eyes widened, and he rolled out of the way. I slammed my heel into the floor, turned my body to the side, crouched and threw my arms out before snapping them back.

Crane was down the stairs as rock rose up to trap him, and slabs of cement thundering into the wall where he should have been. I straightened up, and he was already out the door and on to freedom. I sighed, and fixed the huge gashes in the floor and walls I had made.

I walked up the stairs to Arkham's office. He was looking over some papers and looking very, very stressed. I knocked once, and walked in. The old man grinned, and looked up at me through his glasses. I crossed my arms uninterested, and leaned against the door frame.

"Can I help you Ms. Taylor? I hope you've been enjoying your employ at the asylum." He said grandly, and it was painfully obvious he was hoping that I wasn't here to quit.

"Crane escaped. We battled it out for about five minutes, before he knocked me down and ran. I believe he killed or severely injured two other guards on the way out, and Kana and Boomi are missing. I think I'm going to take a few days off to secure my apartment, and a word to the wise? You've got a rat who helped Crane escape." I said, my voice emotionless, slow and clear.

Arkham looked shocked, and I waited for him to respond.

"Of-of course, Ms. Taylor! I'll be expecting you back in three days, stay safe young lady." He said, shocked as he looked, before smiling. He walked towards me, and put an arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off, and walked out. The doctor looked a little bit regretful, but I didn't care. I went to the first floor, and changed back into my normal clothes.

I stopped, right as I touched the door.

Because there was someone breathing on the first floor, aka the floor I was just on. I walked back up there, and there was a tall girl sitting in the corner with rectangular glasses on. She had long wavy hair, and was thin. I hadn't seen her anywhere before.

I walked up to her cell.

"You weren't here earlier, how'd you get here?" I asked her gruffly. She looked up at me silently, and shrugged.

"I don't know. Are you, um, okay?" She asked, kind of monotone.

"Eh, they're only flesh wounds. How do you not know how you ended up in a loony bin?" I said suspiciously. She shrugged again.

"I don't know, I just ended up here. I'm not crazy." She said, and I gave her the 'of course you're not crazy' look.

"What's your name?" She asked, I shrugged.

"Max. Yours?" I said, turning to walk away.

"Uh, Speedy." She answered, and I was almost to the stairs.

"Have fun not being crazy in an insane asylum Speedy," I said sarcastically, as I walked down the stairs. I couldn't worry about random patients right now.

Right now I had an appointment with the police….Great.

Thankfully there were no suspicious van's waiting outside with Twinkle Toes and random thugs in them. I shivered some as I through the supposed 'bad part' of the city. Hmph, that was bullshit. Every section of this city was as bad as the next; some thugs were just a little less concerned about being apprehended than others.

Yeah, there were some thugs eyeing me, and I grinned. I could use a fight. No one bugged me though, they just turned away when I smiled, and ignored me.

Sissy's. They'd be a waste of my time anyway. One punch and done.

I sighed, and reluctantly walked up the few stairs into the infamous police station.

I've got to say, I've seen a lot of police stations (and have broken out of them to tell the tale) and this one was downright morbid. It was crowded, everyone shuffling around with sullen faces, their ties loose and jackets discarded unprofessionally. Everyone paused, as soon as the knew the door was open, and an irrational fear spread out amongst them.

Damn, I knew the people of Gotham were scared, and the police were under stress, but I never would have imagined it was **this** bad.

"I'm here to see Jim Gordon." I said loudly, my voice as firm as stone. People glanced around, and someone called for him, before he finally walked down some stairs and up to me.

"Ms. Taylor, well, you're certainly not looking as well as you did this morning," Gordon said, sounding concerned on my behalf. I blinked in surprise, then remembered the fist fight I got into with Crane.

"Oh, yeah well Crane escaped." I replied gruffly, blowing the bangs out of my face. Gordon shook his head, and gestured me towards an elevator. We walked in, and he waited for me to push the button as the door closed. We stood there for a good five minutes until I glared at him, annoyed.

"I'm not going to be able to push the right button Gordon." I reminded, waving my hand pointedly in front of my face.

"Oh, right. We'll talk more once we get up to the roof." He said, and it would take a moron not to figure out that he was deep in thought. I sighed, man today isn't turning out to be what I thought it was. I had a feeling it was going to be a looooong elevator ride, so I tried to make conversation.

"So…this Harvard-I mean Harvey Dent guy is really popular these days, huh?" I said awkwardly. Gordon scoffed.

"He's got the right idea, but wants to start in the wrong places. He suspects everyone of being paid off by the mob. Dent wants to fire everyone, and still somehow lower crime rates and get rid of the mobs." Gordon replied, tiredly and annoyed. I was a little shocked, and I turned my face towards his.

Wow, I had assumed everyone was in love with Harvey Dent. Guess not.

I busted out laughing, and Gordon gave me a 'Umm, what the hell?' look before I calmed down.

"Man, I thought all cops were chum's with one another, guess not," I explained, and he sighed, closing his eyes.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, Gordon and I walked out, side by side. I'll have to give it to him; he was alright for a cop. Well…I wouldn't go that far, he was still a cop, and if he caught a whiff of who I really was, he wouldn't think twice about turning me over to my parents.

We walked into an office, Harvey and Rachel were standing by the window. Rachel turned and smiled warmly, while Harvey did a half-smile thing in my direction, and scowled in Gordon's. Oh, the joys of politics.

Rachel then playfully frowned in Dent's direction and he softened some. Well damn, I'd be subjected to more sissy lovey-dovey stuff. Ew. Gordon and I looked away awkwardly when they started sucking face.

A minute passed.

Then another.

THEY WERE STILL AT IT!?

Gordon tried clearing his throat a few times, before I got fed up with them.

"If I wanted to watch a porno, I wouldn't be here." I commented dryly, and the detached themselves. Gordon looked relieved to say the very least. Harvey smiled, and gave a dry chuckle, while Rachel looked embarrassed.

"Well, since everyone's been so talkative, I guess I'll start us off. Why am I here?" I said sarcastically, my face emotionless. They may have been respectable individuals, but they were still cops. I hated cops. They were all annoying; interfering assholes who never really knew what was going on, an only fucked things up.

"The Batman said that you were a reliable resource. We need you to help us take down the Joker. We can't trust anyone, with all the dirty cops-" Harvey started, obviously taking a dig at Gordon.

"What are you trying to say Dent? That my department is corrupt?" Gordon snapped, anger clouding his face. Rachel glared at both of them, looking really pissed.

"Both of you stop it, this isn't the time!" She snapped, and even I had to admit, she was intimidating.

"Batman said you could help us catch the Joker. He said you had martial arts skills, and could tell when someone was lying. He also said you had connections with the Mobs. All of them." Dent continued seriously, looking me straight in the eye.

"I can believe that, she took on his thugs and helped save us at the party a couple of nights ago." Rachel said, backing him up. I sighed. Great, I guess Suit Boy wanted me to throw around my name to get answers from the Mob. But I couldn't be sure.

"So what is it exactly that you and Suit Boy want me to do?" I asked gruffly, my eyes narrowed some. I'd do favors, but I wasn't going to be manipulated or black-mailed by the cops.

"There's a parade going on tomorrow, we need you to be there. We're sure that he's going to make an appearance there when the mayor makes his announcement. You need to pull some strings and make sure the mob's stay out of it, and then show up at the parade disguised as a cop to back up Gordon." Rachel said, attempting to take control of the tense atmosphere between Gordon and Dent. She sounded demanding and rough.

I grinned.

"No problem. I'll need someone to show me where the parade's going to be though…" I said, defeated. Blindness sucked. Anyone who said differently, were ignorant assholes. I wasn't really smiling any longer.

"Batman said he'd contact you in the morning, and show you you're position." Gordon said, then he looked at me, like _really_ looked at me.

"If you want, I'll send back up when you head out to talk to Maroni, Chenchen and Gambol." He said cautiously. Because he probably would say this to anyone going up against these people, I didn't bite his head off.

I shrugged, then grinned.

"Hey, I just got into a fist fight with Crane, who shot me up with his fear juice. I don't think mob member's are going to be much worse than that. Besides, I've got one hell of a punch." I assured him arrogantly. Rachel smiled genuinely, and Harvey frowned.

"I honestly don't think it's sane sending out one blind girl to chat with the mobs while we sit here and wait. What if they kill her on the spot? I don't trust this-" He said, shaking his head. I scowled, and Gordon gave me a glance that said he was having second thoughts on this plan too. I opened my mouth to yell at them, when Rachel beat me to the punch.

"Trust me, you weren't at the party. If anything, I think the mobs have to worry about _her _killing _them_ on the spot. She saved my life, and all the hostages. She can do this." Rachel said firmly.

"If you and Batman vouch for her, and she said she can handle it, I'm okay with it." Gordon said, but his voice wavered some. I glared. Damn fucking skippy I can do this!

Did they think I was some gimp who couldn't do anything without help?! I could do this shit, IN MY SLEEP!

Harvey sighed, and snuck a look at Rachel. "Alright. And I want to say thank you for keeping Rachel and I safe…especially Rachel. She means the world to me." I shrugged.

"No problem. Could you tell me the time?" I said dismissively, Gordon laughed, and muttered something about stubbornness and modesty. I wonder exactly what Suit Boy told him.

"It's about six, now." He said, and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said, walking out the office. Gordon followed me, and we got into the elevator.

"Batman said your name had pull over the mobs, all the mobs, everywhere. Can I ask how?" The man said, looking somber. I crossed my arms.

"You can, but I'm not going to answer." I said flatly, he said, pinching the bridge of his nose then pushing the button.

"I need to trust you, I can't go on their word alone." He said, raising a valid point. I wanted to help these people against Twinkle Toes, but was I willing to give up my name? I huffed. I must be going soft, first saving thugs and now this.

"If I tell you, I'm going to need something from you so I know you won't turn me over." I bantered. He sighed again, and I didn't move. My expression was as expressionless as stone, giving nothing away except for indifference.

"I'll tell you what they're really planning." He said finally, facing me.

"My real name is Maximille Bei. Yeah, **that **family," I said, answering the question I knew he was probably going to ask. Gordon gaped, before inhaling sharply.

"I'm going to die, well as far as the public and the Joker are concerned. That's why we need you there, in the ambulance, you can get me down to the caves under the city and I'll go underground long enough to catch the Joker. I didn't even tell Batman the details." He said quietly. I nodded once.

"Don't worry, I'll keep this between you and me, just as I expect you to do the same." I said gruffly, walking out of the elevator as it dinged. I saluted him as I walked away, and he smiled wryly.

I heard the buzz of the streetlamps, and I paused when I got out onto the street. I frowned, everyone who had ever consorted with any mob knew where the head honchos' were. They were usually at a nice bar run exclusively by them. It was open to anyone…but it was crawling with thug loyalists who had more muscle than brains.

I clenched my jaw and got on with it, walking towards the bar. It took me about a half an hour to get there, and I walked in boldly. Falcone and Chenchen were sitting at a table. Chenchen I had dealt with before, but Falcone was different. He was stubborn and more conniving, more subtle than the Russians. All and all, if I had to choose, I'd pick the Russians any day.

I clenched my fists, and walked over to their table. They both smiled, and I didn't.

"It seems your down one man." I pointed out. Lets face it, I don't have much respect for Gambol at all. He was a greedy pimp that lucked out and got some followers.

He was pretty spineless, and tended to bend the rules of conduct the other two had. He also was living the high life, and was too cowardly to get his hands dirty. Chenchen frowned, while Falcone's smile lessened.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Falcone said coldly, and Chenchen stared at me for a moment. He smacked the table as he recognized who I was.

Took him long enough.

"Max, she used to pull some jobs for me in other cities before she came here." He said in his irritating Russian accent.

By pulling jobs, he means I was usually his body guard. I never sold drugs, or was a prostitute, or a pimp. I never killed anyone, just usually put them in a wheel chair for the following nine months. It was actually a pretty fun job, beating up random cops/civilians. The fight club was more fun though, but I don't think he knew I was the one stealing from him. That would make things a bit awkward.

Falcone backed off some. I pulled up a chair and sat down. I felt some thugs fingering their guns and knives.

"What I have to say to you, I need to say to all of you. Where's Gambol?" I stated gruffly. Falcone narrowed his eyes.

"The freak in the clown get-up took him out. It's just us and him now." He said reluctantly.

"Who?" I asked, and Chenchen motioned to my eyes. Falcone noticed, and clenched his teeth.

"The Joker," He elaborated, and I clenched my teeth. The chatter abruptly stopped around the bar, before resuming again.

"That's just fucking great." I spat sarcastically under my breath. "Look, I need a favor." I started gruffly, leaning back some in my chair. The Russian shrugged, and Falcone laughed.

"What the hell makes you think we're going to do you any kind of favors? Look at you, you're cute, but not that cute; especially being blind with all those bruises on you sweat-heart." Falcone said, and I grinned like the devil.

"First off, it's in your best interest. We've got a common enemy; Giggles. And chances right now are that you won't be able to off him, and neither will the cops or Batman. All I'm asking, is one simple favor." I stated, my expression plain and my grin falling off.

"I think we should listen to the blind girl." Chenchen said, and Falcone gave him a dirty look.

"Isn't that what you said about the freak." He argued, and I waited. Chenchen turned to me, gesturing for me to continue. Good, cause I could never really understand his horrible English anyway.

"All you have to do, is tell the cops that work for you to cooperate with the police tomorrow, and keep the rest of your men away from the parade." I said simply. Chenchen and Falcone both snorted.

"You must be crazy. I don't think so, the Joker wants us to have the place surrounded tomorrow, I'm not going against him. Let him and the cops fight it out, what does it matter to me if the mayor gets shot. Not like he's doing anything anyway." Falcone said dangerously.

"I have to agree. I'm not putting my neck on the line for that. You don't cross the Joker." Chenchen agreed.

I really didn't want to do this. I narrowed my eyes.

"My name is Maximille Bei. I'm not asking for a favor anymore. Grow a pair, and suck it up, and fucking do it." I growled lowly, when I mentioned my name, their eyes bulged. I waited patiently, frowning with my eyebrows drawn together.

Who knew that the mobs would be so fucking spineless? I mean seriously, did they have any cajones at all?!

"It'll be done." Falcone said reluctantly, and Chenchen nodded. Good. I grinned, and got up.  
"You know, he'll come after you. He doesn't care what name you have, doesn't care how much money your family has. He'll find you." Falcone called out as I reached the door.

"My old man used to say 'The end always justify the means,'" I replied, and walked out the door. Damn it was cold out, but the cool sidewalk chilled my sore feet. I heard thunder rumble, and I disregarded it. If it rained, it rained.

It's not like I didn't have dry clothes back at my apartment. I could even go down to the caves.

I stopped by a takeout place, and got some cheap Chinese food, and then walked the short distance left to my apartment. I walked up the stairs, and things were still a bit muddled. Damn burn wounds.

I walked into my apartment, and set the takeout down. I locked my door, just in case Pretty Boy got any idea's, and ate my take out. Then I went into the bathroom, stripped and took my hair down, before jumping in the shower to get the blood off of me.

Dirt is healthy, you should always be covered in at least three layers of dirt.

But blood? Hell no. It's sticky, feels weird, and makes your layers of dirt smell bad. I leaned back in the shower for a moment, and really let the loss sink in. The loss of Kana, Boomi and Lee. We hadn't been separated in what, five years? I was thirteen when we met.

I sighed, and got out, drying off. I put on some short shorts and a tank top, put my hair up in it's bun and curled to sleep on the floor.

I fell into a half sleep, and couldn't move or wake up. Something was wrong. Was it the drug they gave me? I didn't have time to think about it, as I passed into a oblivion, and all sensations of the world left me, and all I had to ground me was the sound of my heart and breathing.

I was in that god damn graveyard again.

I knew Crane was here, but I couldn't sense him. I didn't want him sneaking up on me.

"Crane! Crane! Where the fuck are you Pretty Boy?! I know you're here!" I bellowed, getting really pissed. I was tired of him showing up in my head.

I woke up in a half-awake state, as my door opened. Someone walked in, and locked it back up, I couldn't sense who it was, or move. I was stuck.

THIS FUCKING SUCKED ASS. I couldn't even open my fucking eyes! The person walked closer, and stopped beside me, sighing. It was a man, but I couldn't identify his face. He leaned down, and lifted me up.

It was Crane.

And I couldn't move one muscle, not my eyes, jaw, vocal cords; nothing. I was absolutely unable to move, and I really wish I could. Pretty Boy would've had his arms ripped off and shoved up his ass.  
I tried to yell at him, tell him to get the fuck off. But nothing changed. I was still immobile. He laid me down on the bed I never slept on, and pulled the blankets over me, smirking. Crane murmured something about how I was being much more agreeable. He walked to the opposite side of the bed, and crawled under the blankets with me.

It was downright infuriating. He slipped himself closer to me, until his nose touched mine. I really wanted to punch him, when he moved his arms around me, and pulled me closer, so we were touching. He closed his eyes, and that annoying as hell smug smile lifted up onto his face.

Funny enough though, I felt myself drifting away, the anger fading. Must be that fucking drug...

I couldn't hold onto that thought, as I abruptly passed out.

I remembered something though, something that made me laugh in my dream. The Batman was coming to my house, at some random hour in the morning, and hopefully he'll kill Pretty Boy. Problem solved.

Then all I'd have to worry about is Twinkle Toes….

Actually, I think I prefer Crane. At least he isn't setting my feet on fire, and kidnapping/stalking me. Wait, I'm making that decision on the things I learned and experienced when he was locked up. Pretty Boy's now (obviously) running free.

Shit.

I woke up again as Crane opened his eyes. I experimentally moved my toe. It wiggled. I grinned demonically. Oh Pretty Boy, I hope you have nine lives…

He didn't even have the time to notice my grin when I violently shoved him of the bed and punched him in the arm.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT PRETTY BOY, BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU! I WILL CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR OWN BALLET RIBBONS YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A POLE DANCER!" I roared, leaping off the bed and onto the floor. For each word, two rocks flew at his smug face, until he was out my door and on to freedom.

I clenched my fists, and took a deep breath. It was four in the morning, and I was still tired. I laid back down on the floor, and went into a normal sleep.

* * *

Yay! I finally put my friend Speedy in. I told her she was going to be a random character who made things more interesting and somehow always ends up in Arkham. HUGE shout out to DesdemonaEmo13 who keeps reviewing and giving me feedback! Also, please continue to voice answers to the poll, and tell me WHY you vote for that person. Also, there are guest viewer's and reader who review a lot, so whoever you are THANKS!


	11. Chapter 11

Blind Sided

Chapter 11

I woke up, to Suit Boy perched at my window, in his batman getup. I sat up, and sneezed, before turning towards the window. Suit Boy had already let himself in, and I stood up wincing slightly. My feet still hurt like hell. I walked into the kitchen and warmed up some take-out food, and poured a glass of soda for myself.

As you can see, I'm all about healthy meals in the morning.

Suit Boy followed me into the kitchen, and sat down.

"How'd it go with Falcone, Chenchen and Gambol?" He asked, the deep voice he had as Batman falling away.

"Gambol's dead. He didn't like Joker, and tried to take him out. I didn't work out so well for him. I got Falcone and Chenchen to cooperate, they'll stay away from the parade and they told the cops they've paid off to work with the cops as well." I said dryly, not blinking once. I heard Suit Boy sharply inhale.

"All we need to do now, is wait for the parade. He's bound to make an appearance, and you need to protect the Mayor and Harvey." He said, and I turned to look at him, taking my take out and soda, and moving to the table.

"Why is Harvey so important? I mean, yeah he's a hotshot politician, but why him?" I asked, between shoving semi-cold lo mien in my mouth.

"Harvey Dent is what I could never be, Gotham's white knight." He said sadly, and I glanced up at him.

"Harvey Dent isn't able to handle Joker. You can't be giving up until he's gone, and locked away forever." I said gruffly, getting the impression Suit Boy was planning on retiring. That's fine and well, but he couldn't just quit half-way. We'd be dead meat.

"Dent can handle it-" He argued, and I glared.

"You don't have any idea do you?" I said emotionlessly. I felt anger rise in my chest, as he looked at me blankly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, seeming confused. I frowned.

"You don't have any idea what Twinkle Toes wants." I stated, glaring. He shook his head.

"Some men just want to watch the world burn," He said, looking at me sadly, I stood up and pointed at him, angry as hell.

"But, the question is, what results does he want?" I said, barely containing my anger. How could Suit Boy not get something so obvious? He gave me a questioning look, and I frowned.

"Joker doesn't want money, or power. He wants the absence of it, so why is he interested in you or Dent?" I asked, and let the question hang in the air, before leaning forward on the table to look into Suit Boy's eyes.

"Why?"

"He wants to play the Devil. He wants to play God and the Devil with Gotham; to see how many he can corrupt, and how many you can save. Maybe it's because he can't stand being so fucking insane by himself, maybe the madman's just bored. All I know, is that he's equated you and Dent with God, and what's right in the world." I said, my voice low and solem.

"So he's going to do all he can to drag you both down into the darkness and corrupt you; to break you. That's all he really wants, corruption, death, destruction. He wants to see the world in ruin and know that he's the one responsible." I said angrily, pointing at Batman violently, leaning back of the table and straightening up.

"So, he not only wants to watch the world burn, but humanity with it." Suit Boy said, frowning. He shook his head again looking stressed.

I sighed through my nose.

"Yeah Suit Boy, that's what it looks like. My old man used to say 'The most dangerous people are those who can't be reasoned with'." I said softly. I laughed harshly, without humor.

"Who knew I'd be taking my old man's advice." I said, smiling. Suit Boy looked at me, and sighed.

"Why did you leave your parent's?" He asked, and I turned to him glaring.

"I don't think it's_ any _of your business Suit Boy. We all have our secrets," I dismissed. I wasn't going to give the man my whole life story, just cause he's **batman**. I'm not stupid; the cops may be after him half the time, but they're still buddies. And knowing this guys moral compass? He'd probably want me to sit down and talk it over with good old mom and pop.

I don't fucking think so.

"Where is this parade going to be anyway?" I asked, trying to get back on track.

"I'll take you there. I'll be back in an hour, Max." He said, getting up, and leaping out of the window. I changed into my normal sleeveless shirt and baggy pants tucked into sole less boots.

I finished eating my takeout, by the time I noticed something in my closet. It was a dress that hadn't been there before.

My eyebrow's drew together in anger.

I mean, WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO KARMA TO DESERVE THIS?! I DON'T WANT RANDOM, WEIRD THINGS LEFT IN MY APARTMENT BY A FUCKING MENTAL PAITENT!

It was nice, low cut, but it was something I would never, ever wear. It looked too restricting, with a long skirt that would be really hard to run and kick in. I considered nailing it to the closet door to send a message to whoever that sent it.

I threw it unceremoniously to the ground. I stomped on it once for good measure, before storming to the door as someone walked up to it.

Surprise, surprise. It was Suit Boy, it his infamous expensive suit. He smiled, but it was sad and worried.

"Max, I'll be dropping you off to the parade. I'm going to be checking out an apartment that the Joker may have hit-men in, while you're on the ground." He said smugly. Man, he looked depressed.

"What's the matter Suit Boy?" I asked, as we walked down the stairs. He gave me a half smile, before his worried expression resumed.

"Something Alfred, and you told me." He muttered.

"And what was that?" I asked gruffly, trying to distract myself from what I had to do. What we had to do. I hope Boomi, Kana and Lee are far away from here, because I had a feeling Twinkle Toes wasn't going to be so forgiving about me screwing up his mob connections, and his chance of killing the mayor.

"He said, some men just want to watch the world burn." He said, quietly, the timbre of his voice holding cords of sadness, regret, and resolve.

This was just the beginning. The spark of a war that was going to soak the streets and blood, and burn the city to the ground. My old man always said the end's justify the mean's, but what if the mean's destroy the end? What then old man?

What would you have me do now father?

Would you have me run, like the little coward you wanted me to be?

Would you have me stay, and use your name to strike fear into others?

Or…

Would you have me fight?

I shook myself from those thoughts. My father was who knows how far away, and he would always tell me to run. To let someone else handle it. Sorry pop's, but that just wasn't me. I couldn't let innocent people die just to save my own skin. I was never as cut throat, or heartless, as you could be to both your allies and your enemies.

"Some men just want to watch the world burn. Some men who just want to rebuild it after the smoke has cleared. The men who matter, are the ones who try to put the fire out." I said, after minutes of silence had weighed heavily on my shoulders.

Wayne turned towards me sharply, taking a quick breath as we walked down into the lobby. Then he smiled sadly, before grinning shamelessly.

"There's always hope," He said simply, and I grinned back. He'd gotten the point. I told something similar to Lee once, and the idiot didn't get it. Whatever.

I walked out, but didn't sense a car. I turned to Suit Boy, my face silently asking a question. He grinned, and I frowned. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I brought my bike." He said smiling. I looked at him appalled.

"There is no fucking way-!" I started, but he grabbed my shoulders and steered me over to it. I took a deep shaky breath and glared at Suit Boy.

"I swear, if I die on that thing, I will come back to make your life a living hell," I said as he climbed on the bike.

"Don't be so dramatic." Suit Boy replied, trying to bite back his laugh. Hardy har, har. It's not fucking funny. I awkwardly climbed on the back of the bike, and hugged Suit Boy so I didn't fall off.

He sped off, and I gripped him tighter, I could feel him laugh, and I would have punched him, but that didn't really seem like a good idea at the moment. I just held on for dear life, and tried to ignore how closely we were to hitting every car on the highway.

I felt the parade, the marching band and the soldiers as we slowed down to stop. I got off, and nearly kissed the ground. He sped off, and I joined the crowd, where Jim Gordon and Harvey Dent were walking. It was hard to sense everything, there were too many people walking and marching.

Jim Gordon was looking around towards the sky, when we stopped. I thought I sensed Twinkle Toes face, but it slipped away as we all sat down. Only the soldiers remained standing. I narrowed my eyes in concentration when some man in a suit began talking to the crowd.

"Commissioner Lobe dedicated his life to Law Enforcement, and to the protection of his community. I remember, when I first took office and I asked him if he wanted to stay on as commissioner…" I toned him out, focusing all of my attention on the soldiers.

He was there, I knew he was. I just had to find the bastard…

"Clearly he was not a man, who wasted words. Nor should he have been. A number of policies he enacted as commissioner were unpopular. Complaints flooded my office with angry calls and letters…"

My eyebrow's drew together. There were so many people, which one was it? He was here, I had felt him, I knew it was him. But where oh where could Twinkle Toes be…

"We must remember that vigilance, is the price of safety." He finished, and I felt the thread of vibrations that came from Twinkle Toes. I grinned savagely. He was in the front row of soldiers.

Got you, you little bitch.

I stood up, and tried to walk over to him, but the soldiers moved. Gordon was still looking at all the windows, and no one was paying attention to me.

One of the soldiers started talking, "Stand by. Honor, guard. Ready, aim, fire." Shots ensued, and I lost Twinkle Toes again. I scowled, as I found him.

"Fire!" More shots, it was nearly deafening. But I held on to Twinkle Toes again, and I leaped for him as the front line of soldiers turned towards the mayor. Gordon noticed, and dived in front of the mayor as the fired.

I tackled Twinkle Toes, and tried to get the gun out of his hands. We wrestled as everyone panicked, officers and civilians alike, and ran. He hit me hard in the face, and reversed our positions.

"Welllll doll face, I've _love_ to stay, but you know how cops are…" He whispered, leaning down to whisper in my ear, before I shoved him off and he ran. Jim Gordon was on the stage playing dead.

I walked over to him as people moved away, I lifted his limp body up some. People scrambled about, and I moved him behind the stage, and dropped us both underground, closing the earth above us. I set him gently down.

"You can open your eyes now Gordon, we're underground." I said softly. He sat up, and rubbed his chest.

"They didn't catch the Joker?" He asked, and I leaned back against the opposite cave wall and brushed the bangs out of my face. I closed my eyes and turned my face away.

"No. But the mayor is safe. I tried to tackle him, but I couldn't hold him down long enough, and he got away." I explained.

"Are there any lights in here? It's dark, I can't see anything." He said, and the fact that people with sight needed light to see struck me. Whoops.

"Uh, I don't think so? If you have a flashlight you might want to use it." I said, turning back to him and opening my eyes.

"Where do you plan on staying, now that your dead?" I asked, walking down the caves.

He laughed, but it came out breathy. "I hadn't really thought about it. I have an informant, you know the one who yelled I was dead? He's keeping me updated, he's the one who will be telling my wife and children I'm dead." He said, bitter laughter still in his words. I grinned.

"How long do you plan on staying dead, then?" I asked. I really didn't want to picture his poor kids faces when they were told their dad was killed by Joker. It was too…heartbreaking. Didn't matter if you were an overemotional sissy, or had a heart of stone. The picture of their faces…It just was something I didn't want to think about.

"Three days, Batman has a plan to trap the Joker." He answered. I walked away, shrugging. I heard the click of a flashlight.

"Good luck Gordon. If you need anything, I'm sure you'll find a way to tell me."

I walked off, deeper into the caves. It was still midday, and I didn't know what I was going to do, now that Kana and Boomi were gone. My life had revolved around them for years, and now that they were gone, I really didn't know what to do with myself.

I sighed, and walked through the caves. Again, I was hungry. So I shot back up to the street. I saw that women, uh, Speedy, walking down an alley looking nervous. I sighed, and walked into the alley.

"Are you insane? You do know this is Gotham, and running around alone, in an alley way, is a sure fire way to get A) mugged B)killed C)raped, or D) shipped off back to Arkham." I said gruffly. And she turned around to face me. She didn't look at all surprised.

"Are you going to turn me in?" She drawled in a monotone kind of way. I shrugged.

"As far as I'm concerned, if you break out of the loony bin, I don't give a shit, unless I'm getting paid to keep you in there. So rest assured, I won't be calling the cops." I said, passively. She let out a relieved breath. I noticed she was still in the asylum uniform.

I shook my head.

"Look, Speedy you can't be running around in those clothes. Batman'll ship you right back to Arkam. I'll buy you some new ones." I said, crossing my arms. She looked at me.

"You don't have to." She stated, I swear, it was like she was trying to convince me not to help her.

"I don't have to do a lot of things, but I do them anyway." I said airily. It wasn't a big deal, I mean I don't really ever spend money unless it's for food. Speaking of which, I'm still fucking hungry.

"Uh, you know where any clothes stores are?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Does it look like I can read signs? Just find a random clothing store on the street." I muttered. She walked over to a random store and headed for the changing rooms. I grabbed some clothes that seemed like her size, and tossed them in. The store clerk was busy not paying attention to the store.

"You decent?" I whispered.

"Yeah," She answered, and I walked in. I quickly removed the metal detector thingy's they put on there, and we walked out.

"I'm hungry, what about you?" I asked gruffly. She shrugged.

"Kinda," She answered, and so we walked to that tea shop the old man ran. We walked in and he greeted me warmly as usual. His nephew was brooding in the corner, scowling before he looked at Speedy.

Then he softened some. It was the kind of look Kana used to give Boomi. I grinned. Oooh, someone was in lovvve.

"How are you today? I see you've brought a friend. Everything is on the house, I'll have my nephew find out what tea you would like while I make your food." He said. Emo boy walked over, and kept making eyes at Speedy. I just leaned back grinning like the devil.

Suddenly, Crane walked in. His features weren't blurred, so I knew he didn't have that creepy mask on, but I didn't need him trying to hurt Speedy, Old Man, or Emo. I got up, grabbed his arm roughly, and hauled him out of the store.

He was smirking darkly by the time we got out on the street, and I glared.

"The Joker's after you, you know." He said, his cold and calculating voice holding no hints of it's usual smugness. I snorted, a sneer working it's way onto my face.

"Please, like that sissy ass bastard could actually catch me," I said, my voice coming out a sarcastic sneer. Crane frowned, in a displeased way that made me pissed. Like that sissy could even touch me; not to mention I have to get him back for burning my poor feet. Ohhhh, just you wait, Twinkle Toes is going to get choked with his own damn girly neck tie.

"You should take this more seriously," Crane said, and I grinned without humor.

"Oh, this coming from a criminal who escaped the loony bin he used to work at. Of _course_ I'll take this piece of information seriously." I said sarcasm thickening.

"I want you to tell me where those bruises came from." He demanded coldly, and I turned my face towards him, leaning my back against the store wall. Emo was still putting his moves on Speedy who's heartbeat had begun to accelerate. I wondered briefly if she was getting angry, or was starting to _like_ the Emo. My grin became a little wider, she would never ever live this one down.

My eyebrows drew together in anger. Why the fuck does everyone want to know about my damn bruises?

"It's none of your god damn business." I snapped, snapping my head to the side to get the bangs out of my face. The smugness was back, and he leaned towards me a little, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Trying to protect someone Max?" He asked condescendingly, and I could tell instantly that he was just trying to trick me into spilling my guts. Sorry Pretty Boy, It isn't fucking happening. I crossed my arms.

"It's still none of your fucking business Pretty Boy, 'sides, it's not that bad." I said gruffly, shrugging it off. Sissy people think I can't take a punch. Please…

"You're covered in bruises, your face, your arms, your neck…" Pretty Boy said, leaning back and giving me a look like he was indulging an ignorant child.

"What, you think I can't handle a punch or two, Pretty Boy?" I challenged, straightening up off of the building. I uncrossed my arms slowly.

"Max, it looks like you tried to get into a fist fight with numerous large elephants. In this scenario, I'd sympathize with the elephants, but nevertheless, you look awful." Four Eyes explained calmly. I frowned, what the fuck would Pretty Boy know about getting into fights? The man is attractive, and has got a LITTLE bit of muscle, but he was still on the thin side.

"Look Pretty Boy, I'm not some sissy little girl, so you and your concerns can fuck off." I said gruffly, before walking back inside. He walked away once I was inside, and I fought down the urge to hit something.

Speedy was still sitting at the table looking very awkward, and had her head down, determinedly glaring at the table through her square glasses. She looked up at me as I sat, and ignored Emo boy's huge smile as he brought us our noodles and tea.

"What was that about?" Speedy asked, gesturing to the door. I swallowed some noodles and tea before answering.

"It was just Pretty Boy from the loony bin." I said dismissively. She laughed, before smiling at me.

"Pretty Boy?" She asked, her voiced laced with amusment. I grinned.

"Yeah, he's a sissy ass kisser. Used to work in the Asylum as a Doctor, but then he started injecting the patients with this fear toxin. When Batman came after him, he doused the city with it. Turned everything in to a hell hole," I explained, noticing the confused expression on her face.

"Oh. Why isn't he still locked up?" She asked curiously, and my face hardened in anger.

"The bastard used his fear shit on me and escaped." I said, my voice a low and rough growl against the quiet air.

She nodded. I dropped my money on the table, and looked at the door.

"Have fun with your freedom Speedy." I said shortly, and turned to her again. "If you need money, I have plenty. Just meet me here when you need it, and I'll get it to you." I said shortly and walked out. I felt the cold air hit me with a rush, and I walked back to the apartment, ignoring it.

I wonder how long Gordon would have to stay underground…

All of a sudden, I felt a heavy semi move my way.

My eyes widened, and my breath caught as I felt Suit Boy on his bike, racing towards it.


	12. Chapter 12

Blind Sided

Chapter 12

My eyes widened as irrational fear rushed through me. I ran after them, as fast as I could, my brow drawn together. I bent my arms, and the earth moved under me, letting me catch up to them faster. I raced after the semi, as I felt Twinkle Toes start muttering to himself.

My eyes widened as I realized exactly what he and Suit Boy were doing.

They were playing chicken, with a semi and a jacked up motor-cycle. Shit. This was not good, not good at all.

I scowled, my eyes narrowing as I chased them, my hair blowing loose. It was becoming very, very frustrating.

"Oo, you want to play? Come on," Giggles said to himself, tensing in the seat of the car.

"Come on," He said again, his voice darker, and suddenly, Suit Boy slid by him, missing him narrowly. Joker turned his head to see where he'd gone, and I skidded to a halt, feeling subtle vibrations illuminate the small, tightly wrapped cords that were weaved around the tires.

Oh shit.

The semi flipped, back over front, and slammed on the ground. I nearly went deaf from the vibrations, and fell to my knee's.

Giggles, miraculously (or otherwise, seeing as the man was a walking omen and a pain in the ass) crawled out of the semi, landing on his back. He quickly got up, standing on his machine gun, firing it accidently at the ground as he fell again. Grunting, he rolled over quickly and stood back up, cracking his neck before straightening.

I froze. The terror I felt because of him was almost overwhelming in that moment. It was the expression on his face; so sinister, and…insane. It cut me to the bone.

He fired at a few cars heading his direction; while Batman sped towards him on the motorcycle. I snapped back to reality, and punched the ground, making the pavement under the cars shift so no one would get hurt.

"Come on, I want you to do it," Joker started muttering, shooting again at the cars. My heart thundered loudly in my ears as I struggled, trying to find some way of distracting him. But, his face…He was beyond determined, nothing I could say or do would phase him in the slightest.

"Come on!" He snarled, firing again at car's I was shifting onto the side walk. My brow drew together, and sweat formed on my face, both from the strain of shifting that much pavement, and the fear.

"Come on, come on, come on, I want you to do it, come on, hit me, _hit me_," He muttered, stopping in the middle of the road. The air was heavy with anticipation, insanity and death; making me stand still; waiting.

"Come on, hit me! **HIT ME**!" He yelled, his dark and sinister voice making the very air go still around us. Suit Boy yelled, racing towards him, before he swerve to the side at the last minute, sparing the Joker.

I was absolutely frozen. Giggles had gotten serious and wasn't fucking around anymore. It wasn't funny, it wasn't fine. It was terrifying, the blood going cold in my veins as he turned, head bowed to look at Suit Boy, who had skidded across the road before falling painfully onto the asphalt. I already felt that he had cracked a few ribs, and had serious bruising.

Everything, dead or alive, seemed to hold it's breath. Giggles smacked his lips, disapproving, and I noticed goons in the area. I turned, punching one in the stomach, while the second and third one took a swing at me. I ducked easily, but I couldn't reach Suit Boy.

I clenched my teeth and kicked up a huge boulder at them, turning on my heel to help Wayne. A goon hit the pavement, and I swore. He must've dropped down from somewhere. The masked freak grabbed my loose hair and pointed a gun to my head.

"Interrupt the boss and I shoot." He muttered, and I struggled regardless. He cocked the gun, and I felt the bullet slip into place before I felt his finger tighten on the trigger. I stood still, for the moment. In all honesty, I couldn't care less if I died or not, but I had a chance of escape if I could get him to let his guard down. Right now, the priority was helping Suit Boy, who was unconscious and being held down by more masked goons. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Joker started skipping, murmuring some idiotic tune as he approached Suit Boy. One of his men leaned down to take off Suit Boy's mask. I couldn't sense why, but I felt the man behind me loosen his finger off the gun trigger. I grinned, only a minute or so more and this man would have his pansy-ass tutu shoved so far up his ass his brain will forever be imprinted with pink lace designs.

Eat that you fuck head.

The goon fell back, and Giggles smiled, jumping over Wayne and kicking his man repeatedly, making strange noises. I froze, and he spat on his man before turning back to Suit Boy. I smiled as I felt Gordon crawl out of the sewer's, and I slammed my foot down into the pavement, shooting the goon behind me up into the air.

Giggles crouched down over Wayne, trying to pull his mask off with a knife, when Gordon finally got behind him, pointing a gun to the back of his head.

"Arrg, could you please just give me a minute?" He asked, before Gordon grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground, pressing his boot firmly against his chest. I walked up beside him, hauling Suit Boy up, and grinned.

"We got you, you son of a bitch," Gordon panted, and Giggles dropped the knife. I looked towards Gordon.

"Good to see you back," I said gruffly, grinning widely. Police officer's showed up, and I dragged Suit Boy to the back alley. I set him down, and tapped his face a few times.

"Suit Boy? Get the hell up." I said, smacking his face a little harder. He didn't respond, and I sighed. Well, I didn't have much time, so he can lecture me about this later.

I pulled back my hand, and slapped him hard across the face. He yelped and woke up, his eyes snapping open. Finally.

"They caught the Joker, Gordon's alive, you're probably going to be needed." I said, straight forwardly, before standing up and walking back out to meet Gordon, who was sitting in a police car away from the news-vultures. Actually, now that I think about it, they're just vultures.

I walked up, and sat in the passenger seat. He looked at me and smiled in a fatherly way.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked emotionlessly. I was pretty drained from the Giggles v.s Suit Boy experience, and I'm pretty sure I've lost years off my life. Gordon sighed.

"We're going to need you to search him. You're probably the only one who can make sure we've gotten all the weapons off him without being stabbed." He said tiredly. I leaned back. Great. Strip searching a maniac for weapons.

Are they trying to kill me?!

Pfft, whatever. Like Giggles could do anything anyway.

"Yeah, okay." I replied dismissively. He started the car, and we drove to the police station. When I got inside, Giggles was sitting in the middle of the cell brooding, the whole cell felt heavy and tense. People were banging around him, cops standing too close to the cell.

"Back! I don't want to give him anything he can use!" Gordon shouted, silencing the place. He looked at me and nodded before I went in.

Giggles turned towards me when I went in and snickered.

"Well, well, you gonna _search_ me?" He asked, giggling. I scowled.

"No, I'm going to cut off you limb's and shove them up your ass," I answered sarcastically. Two seconds and he's already pissed me off.

"Just stand up in the middle of the room so I can get the over with,"

He stood up, smiling nastily, and walked to the middle of the room with his arms spread. I walked up behind him, and poked him in the back, and he moaned. I frowned, what an asshole, he was probably just doing it to fuck with Gordon, who…wasn't buying it.

Basically, his whole jacket was loaded with weapons. THERE WAS EVEN A FUCKING POTATO PEELING IN THAT SHIT! I just took off the whole jacket and handed it to Gordon who was waiting on me through the bars of the cell.

Unfortunately for me, the rest of his clothes where layered, making the vibrations dull, so I'd literally have to pat him down.

WANT TO FUCK WITH ME SOME MORE LIFE!?

I grudgingly began to _lightly_ pat him down, to which he moaned more, which was starting to piss me off and give me a headache. I found some switch blades in his sleeves, vest, and his pants pockets were practically loaded with weapons, before I was done. I walked out, and he blew me a kiss. I flipped him off behind my back as I walked out to where Gordon and another man was standing.

Giggles just laughed, making my migraine worse. What a jackass.

"What've we got on him?" The man asked Gordon. Gordon frowned and rubbed his chin.

"Nothing. No matches on print's, DNA, dental. Clothing is custom, no labels. Nothing in his pockets but knives and lint. No name, no other alias." He answered, his voice worn and sounding older.

"Go home Gordon, this clown'll keep to himself," The man said, glaring at Giggles, who glared sinisterly back. "Go get some rest, you're going to need it," He continued, smiling before turning to Gordon. My eyebrow quirked up. I smelled a promotion for the guy.

"Tomorrow you take the big job, you don't have any say in the matter, Commissioner Gordon!" He finished, and Gordon smiled, making his face look younger.

Everyone clapped and cheered, even me. Hey, I might hate the police, but Gordon was alright. That didn't mean I was going to spill my guts to him though. It just meant that was an okay guy…for a police officer. Even if did he make me search Giggles.

Who, by the way, was clapping too. His face still twisted into an expression that promised a slow death, his lips turned into a frown. The blurry things on his cheeks made the expression even more disturbing, and when I noticed it, I stopped clapping.

I turned to go out the door when Giggles spoke up.

"I _love _your hair-ah!" He called, and I grit my teeth, anger bubbling up. I turned, baring my teeth.

"FUCK YOU JAIL-BAIT!" I roared, flipping him off again before storming outside. Damn, weirdo, giggling, sissy, reject…

I ground my teeth together. I was tired, I should go home. Something stopped me, and it was Gordon rushing back to the station. I turned and followed.

"What's wrong?" I yelled to him, running to catch up with him. He didn't slow down in the slightest.

"Harvey Dent never made it home!" He yelled back, and I stopped.

Anyone could tell that Dent was a major player in this game. If you lose him, the enemy gains more ground and it's harder to maneuver. The trick, is finding out who, exactly would kill him. It most likely wasn't Giggles, no. If Giggles killed Dent, he'd want to do it himself, just like he attempted to do with the mayor. Not to mention the s.o.b was in handcuff's the last time I saw Dent.

Who took him, the mob?

Yes. It had to be the mob, who else would kidnap Dent and kill him? The mob was discreet, not showy. This is exactly what they would do…

That makes things worse. They're trying to exploit the situation Joker has caused, and come out of it profiting. It's killing two bird's with one stone for them! They knock off Dent, who's caused them a lot of trouble, and they get on Giggle's good side.

That's never going to happen. Giggles doesn't have a good side, and even if he did, I doubt that a bunch of slack-ass spineless mobster's would be able to get on it.

There was nothing for me to do now, just go home and wait.

So that's what I did, grabbing some take out. Something kept bugging me though, and I couldn't put my finger on it. So, shoveling down my lo mein, I went to walk back to the police station. Something kept following me.

I kept still, and walked normal, making sure my body was relaxed, before I shoved my foot into the ground, knocking both the guys away. I grinned, standing tall.

Then, something heavy dropped on me from the sky.

God damn it.

I threw the thing off me and stood up. I stretched my arms out, trying to find where the man came from, when I heard a snap, and a ropes curled around me tightly, making me fall to the ground. I struggled to move, when a man appeared on the ground. He must've jumped down from somewhere.

"LET ME GO YOU GIRLY-ASS BASTARD!" I roared, wiggling my chin.

"Finally caught you Max," The man said, grabbing the ropes and hauling me up.

"You've been a pain in my side for years-" He said scowling. I grinned.

"Aw, boohoo, cry me a river asswipe." I said, my grin forming into a vicious scowl.

"You're parents are going to be glad to see you," He cut back, and my eyes widened. GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! I am not, NOT going back there.

I wiggled some more, and head butted him before he jerked me away and I was thrown into something.

Ow.

It was the trunk of a car. The car started, and I couldn't move.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU PANSY ASS REJECT FEMALE! HEY, DO YOU HERE ME? YOU BALLESS, BRAINLESS MORON! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL YOU PEDOPHILE BASTARD!" I yelled, screaming at the top of my lungs. I kicked the trunk a few times, but it was locked tight, the steel unmoving and cold.

I kicked it again for good measure, and I felt a twinge. Something vibrated back, sweet and distant like an echo. I smiled. I could work with this…

I straightened my back, and shifted so my feet could kick the trunk. I kicked again, and I felt the same vibration echo back, but it still was too far away. I straightened my arms more, remembering the stances I was taught as a child. They would work, but I'd need something more to break through. I stilled, gathering my concentration, and focused on the vibration.

I kicked one last time, and the metal bent outwards away from my feet. I grinned, and turned to lay on my stomach, pulling one foot back. The metal followed, breaking off jaggedly from the rest. Now I could get these fucking annoying ropes off.

I easily got the ropes off, and laid my palms flat on the cool metal. I clenched my fist, crinkling the metal like fabric, before punching outwards. The trunk flew off loudly, and I let go, spinning in the air and burrowing deep into the earth. Above me, I felt the car stop, and the man get out. He walked to the back of the trunk and swore. I frowned, and flew up behind him, shoving him in the trunk, and grabbing the metal to lock him in there.

Let me tell you, he gave a very girly scream.

I laughed. "Fuck with me, will ya?!" I snorted, and walked back. Soon, I was next to the station. I sensed something off, Giggles was out of his cell, and cops were huddled over a man examining him. Suddenly, the man blew up, the explosion shattering the window's, the glass raining down, cutting my arms.

I rushed in the front doors, sorting through the hallways and desk littered rooms to find Twinkle Toes. I found him, at an Asian man's cell. He stiffened as I entered the destroyed room.

"Well hellllllo." Giggles said turning towards me. I scowled.

"Why am I not surprised?" I said, lunging for him. He giggled, and grabbed my loose hair, throwing me back. I swung my hand, hitting him hard across the face. He threw me down, laughing insanely.

"You know, I don't have time to play with you right now. Maybe _later_, doll." Giggles said, punching me hard in the face and knocking me out.

I came to sitting in a chair. There was a huge stack of what I guessed was money in the room, the Asian man sitting on it. He was bound and gagged, crying profusely. Giggles was in the room, along with the Russian mobster and some of his goons. I smelt gasoline.

I blinked slowly, my senses around me were groggy. I moved my hands, but they were tied to the chair with rope. Annoying, useless, nylon rope. My feet were also tied, and had a gag in my mouth. I jerked, and the chair scooted forward a little. No one noticed, they were busy dumping gasoline on the money.

"I thought you were a man of simple tastes," The Russian man started, his face shocked.

"Oh, I am. I'm only burning my half." Joker replied, taking Chenchen's cigar and tossed it onto the bills. I heard a whoosh and hot air hit me as the flames erupted on it. I winced. I hated fire, to me, it was invisible. It left no vibrations, only heat.

"All you care about is money," He continued, sounding contrite, his voice soft. "This town deserves a better class of criminals. And I'm gonna give it to them,"

Dog's started barking in the distance, but I couldn't sense them. My feet weren't touching the ground, and it was hard to sense things that weren't close to me. I had heard shifting and sensed some goon's behind me, but I was really only going on sound.

Suddenly, and idea came to me, but it was interrupted as Twinkle Toes started yammering again.

I tuned most of it out, instead trying to find the vibrations in the metal chair.

"How about I cut you into _litt-_le pieces and feed you to your pooches? Then we'll see how loyal a hungry dog _really_ is." Joker said loudly, and I stared. Even from here I could feel the Russians heartbeat, hear how short his breath had become. He was terrified, and I couldn't blame him, I was getting a little scared too. But I fought it back viciously. His own man turned on him, carrying him away from where I could sense.

"It's not about the money," He muttered, and the chair bent, making a jagged edge under the arm's of my chair. I knew full well Giggles wasn't stupid. Actually, he was probably a genius, that's what made him so dangerous.

But he was also unpredictable.

What do unpredictable men do?

A man who wants for nothing; what is his goal?

That's the question. He didn't want any material thing. He wanted an unbalance, an upheaval, a revolution for chaos.

So, now the question was, to find something he did want; other than the chaos.

My father once told me, that _no_ man wants for nothing, every man had an incentive, a _reason_. If he just wanted to see the world burn, it was because he was insane and broken and couldn't stand being looked down at, ergo why he couldn't stand being called a freak... But he wasn't proud…so that was a dead end.

So, if he's not proud, but hates being looked at like a freak. He likes being in the limelight….It was useless. There was no figuring him out.

Well that's fine. I'll just think on my feet. Literally.

He hung up the phone, and I stayed still, glaring at him.

He smiled sickly, giving me a look that defiantly meant I was most likely going to be in DEEP shit. Well, well. Bring it ON motherfucker, I will shove your dancing feet so far up your ass, the only language you'll be able to speak is 'sissy'.

Giggles walked closer, the air around him heavy as his mood took an abrupt turn.

"So, ah, what game you want to play _Maxxxxxx-ah?_" He asked, and I grinned. I might've been scared shitless, but it was going to be fucking payback time, bitch.

* * *

Okay, so I know I haven't updated in...awhile. I AM GETTING MY SHIT TOGETHER, DON"T WORRY! I'm trying to manage my time together, and actually keep of the feeling of WANTING to write, so yeah...anyway, I'm sorry. THANkS especially to all reviewer's who aren't registered! They're really fucking awesome, as well as other's who reviewed, you guys are the best. You keep me inspired, and I just wanna say thanks :)


	13. Chapter 13

Blind Sided

Chapter Thirteen

Adrenaline pounded through me, clarifying the vibrations around me. My grin stuck to my face as I faced the clown. I suppose he was staring at me, but then again, how the fuck am I going to tell? The metal creaked gently, and in an instant, an arm of the chair went flying at Twinkle Toes. I stood tall, my grin widening so far it felt like it'd split my face. Of course, the balless bastard dodged, but from the vibrations coming from his heart, he definitely was taken by surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what game did you want to play again Twinkle Toes? I prefer maim the too-too wearing princess so they can't procreate." I snarled, my voice ripping across the air furiously.

Twinkle Toes grinned, the blurry things on his cheeks lengthening his smile.

"Hooooow about we play, uh, family reunion, huh Max?" He asked, his voice sinister and light. Confusion flashed across my face, and before I knew it, he had flinched forward to grab me by my loose hair, pulling my head up. I clenched my fist suddenly, and hit him hard in the gut with all the force I could muster. He laughed, and just as I was about to slam my foot into the ground to send him flying, he flung me up and over his shoulder.

I kicked and bit (well, attempted to, there's not much for me to bite seeing as I was facing his back…), and punched, but the girly bastard only laughed. Stupid giggling bastard.

Until I was flung down into a _wooden_ chair an tied up again.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING GIGGLING MORONIC FIVE YEAR OLD GIRL BEFORE I SHOVE MY FIST SO FAR UP YOU FUCKING GIRLY ASS, I CAN PLAY PIANO ON YOUR TEETH!" I roared, kicking and punching viciously as he tried to tie me up. I got in a square hit to his jaw and kicked him in the stomach.

"HAHAHA, EAT THAT YOU BALLERINA DANCING PMS-ING TEENAGE BITCH WHO KEEPS HER BALLS IN HER PURSE!" I bellowed, trying to shoot up out of the chair to beat the living shit out of him.

"Now now, uh, Max. _I_ just want to play a game-_ah_." Giggles said, his voice barely holding back his laughter as he hit me hard in the face and tied me to the chair. Once I was seated, I got a good idea of what was around me, which wasn't anything expect for a t.v. I didn't know what the fuck he meant by, 'lets play family reunion' but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with my parents.

In fact, I was damn sure it had to do with my parents. I'd be fucking brain dead if I didn't. In the back of my mind, I almost laughed. The idea of my parents meeting _Twinkle-Toes_?

I couldn't imagine it. It almost was hysterical enough to make me forget that the first time in, what? Five, six years I was going to hear my parents?

Suddenly the television turned on and Giggles stepped behind me, damn near shrieking with laughter as he pressed a knife to my throat. I scoffed. Real manly move there Twinkle Toes.

Ugh, what a royal bitch.

I heard two gasps, and I winced.

I could remember those gasps anywhere, they'd be burned into my memory my whole life. Hi Mom and Dad.

"Maximille! My darling-!" My Mother's irritating, soft and pretty voice echoed from the t.v.

"Maximille, where are you? Who is that man?! Are you alright?!" My father yelled, and I tried not to cringe.

"Uh, hey Mom. Hi Dad. I don't know how to say this but…" I began, my voice loosing it's gruffness and becoming nervous like I was a little kid again.

"What, are you alright? What were you thinking running away, you're going to get hurt-" My father started again, and the knife left my throat; Giggles walking in front of me.

"Good evening-_ah_, Mr. and Mrs. Bei." He said, his voice mockingly calm. I glared and ground my teeth together. Oh, this was not going to be good.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter?!" My father yelled, his well tailored voice loud. I just tried to be as small as possible, and think my way out of this.

"You know, you remind me of my, uh, brother. He was always _sooooo_ serious-**ah.** One day, he got in too deep with the wrong crowd anddddd. Well, they didn't think he could take a, uh, joke. So, they carved up his face, gave him a _**real**_big smiiille-ah. My parent's, they, uh, got into a real big fight and told him to leave. He didn't like that. No. Not. One. Bit. So, he pulled out a gun and shot them. Right in front of me. He threw the gun down, and turned to me with a knife in his hand. _Why so __**serious**_? He stuck the blade in my mouth, smiling. And he did, this to my face." Joker said, before erupting into sadistic giggles.

I knew he was lying. I could sense it, like I always could. But just like that time with Rachel, it sounded real. It sounded so real, it scared me.

"Well, that made me _real_ mad. So, when he turned to leave I picked up the knife and uh, cut him. Riiiight across the throat, real deep." He continued before laughing again. "So, why so serious?"

I was horrified. I could only imagine my parents faces, much less what must've been going through their minds.

"Let my daughter go you sick freak-!" My father yelled, his voice a loud boom. Joker slipped back behind my pressing the knife to my mouth. He was behind me, so they could see that he'd stuck a knife in my mouth. I had to hold back rolling my eyes, even in the situation I was in. I wasn't some helpless little kid anymore. Yeah, sure I was tied up now…but as soon as that pole-dancing jackass turned off the t.v it was going to be fucking on.

Truth be told, even if I was older, I didn't like my parents knowing that I was violent. The last time I tried to show them I was capable…well, it didn't turn out well at all.

"Ah ta ta ta taaaa. Let's not, uh, blow things out of proportion. Someone might get hurt." He said, pulling the blade closer to him pulling the side of my mouth up gently. The t.v clicked off abruptly, and Twinkle Toes laughed hysterically.

"Wasn't that just fun Maxxxxx?" He asked, pulling the knife out of my mouth.

"Yeah, about as fun as having my teeth pulled." I snarled sarcastically. "Now, why don't you let me the fuck up, so I can tell you just how I _really_ felt about being tied to a chair and being forced to talk to my parents." I snarled, my voice gruff as I struggled against the fucking nylon ropes.

He cackled. "Why would I do that?"

I glared, my eyes narrowing and my bangs ticking my face. "I WILL FUCKING TAKE THAT DAMN TIE AND CHOKE YOU WITH IT UNTIL YOUR NON-EXISTANT BALLS FALL OFF!" I bellowed, yanking harder on the rope.

He walked closer to me, and leaned down so his face was about an inch from mine.

"You're so funny. That's what I like about you, Max. You're funny, you're not afraid to fight me. Heeee, he ha ha haa." He said, before smiling grotesquely.

I grinned. "Oh yeah? You know what I don't like about you Twinkle Toes? You're a fucking maniac." I said, my voice a sneer. His smile didn't fade and he didn't flinch.

"No, no, no. Don't talk like you're one of them…No. You're not. **No-t.** You're not like all these, so called _cops._ You stick by your rules, you won't be bought out. You're friends are all gone, your family's out of reach." He began.

My brow raised questioningly. "Yeah, and?" I asked gruffly. He grin grew, and the air around us grew heavy again. Fear began to make my heart speed up as he leaned a little closer, his greasy hair dipping forward some.

"You're not like them, those cops, these people. No-t. You're, uh, different. See, you've got this spark, you're not afraid. These 'good guys' they drop their rules and, um, morals at the first sign of trouble. They're not as noble as you. You're all alone Max." He finished sighing, and the fear subsided as anger flashed through me like lightning.

I still didn't get the fucking point of this. I glared as spitefully and as hatefully as I could, a grin stretched out on my face.

"That's where you're wrong Giggles. I'm not alone. Just cause my friends left, and I don't want to see my family doesn't mean anything. They'll come back someday." I said, my voice rough across the air. He leaned forward a little closer and I didn't back down.

"No, you are alone. Just like, uh, The Batmannn-_ah._ Deep down people are just monsters. Just. Like. Me. Except you, you and him." Giggles started before erupting into insane laughter.

"You don't know shit, Giggles." I snapped, struggling against the rope even after they started to burn my wrists. "Not everyone is a backstabbing, psychopathic murderer. Not everyone is the coward, or the _monster_ you want them to be." I snarled, jerking my head forward to head butt him when he grabbed my loose hair and pulled me closer.

And kissed me.

Again, you ask?

It fucking looks like it.

I pulled as far away as possible, clenching my jaw and struggling to get my feet to touch the floor. It was hard, and my ankles started bleeding. He pressed close, and something smeared across my face as he did, and I could feel the blurry things on his face brush my cheeks.

I grinned suddenly, and apparently, the fuck-tard stripper, I mean Joker got the wrong idea. I shoved my foot down into the cement, moving the chair back twenty feet away from him.

"FUCK YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU MAKE FUCKING NEUTURED POODLES LOOK MANLY YOU SPINELESS PRINCESS!" I bellowed, before twisting my bloody feet on the ground so rock sprung up to cut the ropes, while he laughed it up. I stilled, waiting for his move, letting my senses pan out. I crouched, my brow furrowed in concentration as my long loose hair fell down my back. I frowned, my bangs gently tickling my face while I waited for his move and tried to get a hold of my surroundings. We were in a small apartment in the Narrows. It was ratty, and empty but thankfully we were on the ground floor.

His left arm twitched to the side, and in an instant I exploded into action. My clenched fists whipped out, before I jerked them back to my sides bending them at the elbows. Two large slabs of concrete flew towards him.

Twinkle Toes, somehow ducked both. I crouched lower and slid my foot back causing the ground under him to shift, making him fall. While he turned away, my hands came up in front of my, palms out as I side stepped, dropping beneath the rock like it was mud and into the caves below.

I ground my teeth together, and shot up onto the street.

The stupid blood on my feet was messing with my senses, apparently, because guess what fucking happened?

Go ahead. Fucking Guess.

I GOT FUCKING SHOT, IN THE DAMN SHOULDER. I whirled, my fist flying through the air as I punched a random thug before crumpling clutching my shoulder as pain rocketed through me.

The bullet was still in, and it glanced a major artery. Great. I stomped off, wincing with each step. I don't even know where the god damn hospital is…

Suddenly the pain intensified and I dropped down, my eyes drifting closed as the vibrations around me faded.

The only thing that awaited me was blissful silence, a kind of peace I could only attempt to obtain when I was old.

I slowly came to in a cold room, with people bustling around and systematic beeping nearby. I stretched, and realized I was tied to a bed. Not just any bed.

A hospital bed. Well, isn't that fucking wonderful. I rolled my eyes and tried to sense what was around me, but it didn't work so well. Useless beds.

"Awake huh?" A dry, familiar voice asked. My eyes widened as I recognized it.

"Dent? Where are you?" I asked, somewhat stupidly I'll admit, trying to move my hands to get a better 'feel' of the room.

"We're in a private hospital room. Bruce Wayne set us up." He croaked back, the timbre of his voice holding cords of defeat and…grief.

"What happened after I left?" I asked quietly, a bad feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. It must've been when they disappeared and Gordon went looking for them. I knew something was wrong. If only I'd been there to help. I clenched my jaw and ground my teeth. I felt a little numb, my throat feeling funny. They must've given me some drug.

"Rachel…They got Rachel." Dent answered, utter despair cracking his voice. "There were dirty cops, and they-" He went on, his voice becoming stronger with anger. I turned my face to him, my expression understanding.

"You don't have to explain it to me. It's okay." I cut him off quietly, the gruff tones gone from my voice. "Sometimes, it's best not to talk about it."

I jerked my hand and feet again. Why the hell was I tied up again? I heard Dent shift towards me.

"They had to tie you down, you moved around too much when they were taking out the bullet and giving you stitches." He explained, and I scowled.

"I always hated fucking doctors and they're damn needles. Pansy ass little pricks." I grumbled, my voice once again gruff before the room was enveloped into silence. A nurse came in and pulled the screen shut around me, and slowly Dent's breathing evened out until he was asleep. Another nurse came in and fumbled with my I.V, injecting something into it. I began to grow numb and the pain faded away.

Suddenly, there was more shuffling around, but I couldn't sense anything because of the stupid blankets. I tried moving around again, but everything quieted down. Dent shifted again before the door opened.

Another person entered, and Dent sounded like he stayed asleep. Must've been some nurse.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to move them now-!" The man started, his voice professional and concerned.

Before the first person in the room shot him. My eyes widened, and I bared my teeth trying to sit up in the bed, but for some reason I was unable to even lift my head. Dent exploded, struggling hard at his own restraints trying to get at the person who shot the man just moments before.

The person sighed, and sounded like they sat down.

"Hi." Giggles said, his voice holding mock nervousness as Dent struggled. I struggled as well, but my movements were sluggish. I scowled groggily. Damn nurses and they're fucking needles. "You know, I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us Harvey. When you, and, uh-"

"RACHEL!" Dent screamed, his voice holding a terrifying symphony of anger and grief. Giggles seemed to back track.

"Rachel," Twinkle Toes amended. "Uh, were abducted. I was in Gordon's cage. I didn't rig those charges." He finished, his voice sincere. He was telling the truth, and for once I wasn't surprised. Like I'd thought, systematic murder like that wasn't his style.

"You men…your plan," Dent argued weakly, breathing heavily. My eyes widened again as I wiggled my fingers, gripping the hospital bed. I could feel the vibrations more clearly now, and I was struggling to reach the metal sides underneath the plastic coverings.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am?" Joker started "I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it. Y'know I just _do _things." He finished, his voice higher and almost manic. "You know who has plans? The mob has plannns. Cops have plans. Gordon's got plans."

"They're schemers." Joker went on, his voice growing dark and intense. I realized I had frozen listening to them. To say the whole room was intense was an understatement, it was like the air had frozen and become cold. Like his words literally had a negative charge. "Schemers trying to control their little worlds." He sighed briefly.

"I'm not a schemer. I try to show the schemer's how pathetic their attempts to control things really are. So, when I say," Joker continued, his voice less heavy as he leaned forward to grab Harvey's arm. "That you and your girlfriend was nothing personal, you know that I'm telling the truth." His voice was softer and it struck me just how insane Twinkle Toes truly was.

"Schemers put you here." Joker began, standing up and undoing Harvey's restraints. I struggled harder against my own, trying to reach the damn metal again. "You had plans, you were a schemer. And, uh, look where that got you." Suddenly, Dent lunged at Joker while I tugged harder at the restraints, my wrists numb and limp from that stupid fucking drug.

I tried to shout something, to help Dent, but my throat closed up and no sound came out. Mother fucker.

"I just did what _I _do best. I took your _little _plans and turned it on itself," He went on, fighting Dent in a sing-song voice. "Look what I did to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets hmm? You know what, you know what I've noticed? Nobody panics when things go 'according to, uh, plan'." I clenched my jaw when I found that Dent was actually listening. "Even if the plan is horrifying."

I tried to yell again, to yank out the I.V to do anything. I couldn't let the madman win. This is what he wanted, to ruin Gotham's white knight. He was just one step closer to granting chaos.

I couldn't even manage a girly squeak. What the hell was I? Some spineless sissy? God damn it!

"If tomorrow, I tell the press that, like, a gangbanger will get shot. Or a truckload of soldiers will be blown up. Nobody panics. Because it's all part of the **plan**-_ah._ But if I say that one little old mere will die. Well, everyone loses their minds!" He said, his voice jumping around as he shook. He stood up, and pulled a gun out of his nurse uniform. I would've laughed and called him a girl…but this situation was absolutely horrifying. It was what we were supposed to be fighting against.

We were supposed to protect Dent. Through Dent, we protected Gotham. Dent was our silver lining, the solution. He was taking back the power for the people, allowing people like Gordon to move forward as well.

"Introduce a little anarchy," Twinkle Toes growled, putting the loaded gun into Dent's hands and pressing it to his forehead. "Upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos-ah," He finished, his voice dark and sinister. Fear flashed through me, as struggled violently to get out. I managed to get a choking sound out, but the air was so heavy and dense with the weight of Joker's words, I didn't think anyone even heard me.

"I'm an agent of Chaos," He said, holding the gun firmly to his head, licking his lips. "Oh, and you know the thing about chaos, it's **fair.**" Joker finished his voice lighter as he pointed towards Harvey. Harvey's heart slowed down, as if he was resolved to his decision and I froze. Please, please choose right.

There's no going back after this.

Harvey slowly lifted up a coin, and I held my breath, feeling pain flash through me as the drug finally wore off.

"You live," Harvey said, his voice heavy with hate and anger as he showed Joker the melted side of the coin. "You die," He growled, showing Giggles the ruined side.

"Now we're talking."

Harvey flipped the coin, and it landed on the silver side. Giggles got to live. Giggles backed up smiling as he walked towards my curtain. I yelled hoarsely, my teeth bared. Apparently whatever pain shit they gave me was pretty strong, because I couldn't quite yell yet. Thankfully, I wasn't so numb anymore. Harvey stumbled out into the hallway, disappearing.

"Why helllll-o again beautiful." He said, sitting in a guest chair next to me. I glared hatefully, moving my useless eyes to stare him. I hope he got creeped out. I pulled hard at the restraints again, and he leaned forward in his ridiculous nurse dress.

"Aww, don't be like that. I was just having a little fun." Joker went on, leaning on his elbows on my bed.

"You're…idea…of fun…is…insane…pansy…bastard…" I breathed, my voice hoarse.

"You people just don't know how to loosen up a little. How'd you end up here, doll?" He went on, conversationally. Well, as conversationally as the psycho maniac could be. My glare grew more vicious and I scowled.

"Got…shot…" I grumbled. He leaned back and folded his arms across his chest, smacking his lips.

"Probably that, uh, Scarecrow guy. He's the real crazy, all his little rules," Giggles said, before leaning forward again and pulling out my I.V. I jerked, but he just grabbed my shoulder and pushed me down to hold me still. "Now, Max, I'd love to sit here and, uh, chat all day but I'm a busy man." He said cheerfully, undoing my restraints and dragging me off the bed and out into the hallway. My bloody feet slipped across the hall floor but he dragged me along regardless.

He took out a device, flicking open the top before pressing it. "Phoosh."

I tried to struggle when the hospital exploded, trying (and pathetically failing) to punch and hit him. He ended up grabbing my under the arms and holding me against his side. He stopped abruptly, frowning and muttering as I tried again to separate myself from him.

He pressed his stupid contraption a few more time before the building exploded once more, collapsing on itself before pulling me along onto the gravel. As soon as my barefeet touched the heavenly stone, I slammed my foot into the ground, the rock moving me into the earth.

To be honest, I was shaking. Not only had I failed, but that crazy motherfucker scared the shit out of me. I needed to find Wayne, or Gordon before things got worse.

Just as I was about to move myself further down into the earth, I noticed Joker walk towards a filled bus with civilians, climbing in and shutting the door as the bus drove off.

I shot back up instantly.

I swore at the empty parking lot, shit I fucked up, shit I fucked up.

The police showed up moments after, Gordon rushing towards me.

"Where's Harvey?!" He asked, and I looked at him, my expression filled with guilt.

"I don't think I should tell you here, if you know what I mean Gordon." I said evenly, my voice softer, he backed off, nodding to a police officer before we climbed into a police car riding away.

"What happened to Harvey?" He asked again, his voice filled with concern.

"Joker, he got to him. I don't know where went, but he left before the hospital blew up." I explained softly. He looked at me, shocked before stress filled his features. I clenched my fists and bitterness overcame my face.

"This is what that fucking psycho wanted, to turn the white knight of the city into shit so that no one had anymore hope. You can't tell anyone anything, you get that right? They find out that Dent's fucked, everything will just fall." I said through clenched teeth. Gordon sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"I know Max, I know."

* * *

OKAY you all, this is it. The next chapter, or maybe the one after that will be the end. I was going to make a sequel, or maybe extend this longer so we can get into the romance stuff but I wanted you guys to decide.

SO PLEASE, vote on who max should hook up with and what I should do with this story; because any sequel I make is going to feature the current movie with Bane (don't worry, Joker will still be in it). So, please review and tell me your opinion. As always, you all kick ass and thank you for your reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Blind Sided

Chapter Fourteen

It was the first time in a long time that I've ever felt just like crying. And now, riding around with a worried Gordon in a tin can, well…

I had failed. We had failed. Wayne, Dent, Gordon, the mayor. We failed the city.

I frowned, brushing my hair back and out of my face. When was the last time I broke down and cried? I cried when Boomi and Kana left. Before that, it's hard to remember.

I rubbed my face tiredly. I could practically hear my mother screeching at me about frowning and how it caused wrinkles. Pfft. It never really mattered to me.

I never had a doubt in my mind who I was. Who I was going to be. What I was going to do.

And it always served me well, that certainty. If I didn't know what I was doing I made it up along the way and didn't give a shit. Old people scowled and cursed me, frowning at my behavior. My parents and adults of their generation didn't really understand how to handle me, or react to me. I always played by my own rules, adapting and changing them as I learned the ways of the world.

Now, throw in an anarchist. He doesn't want me to change, because I give him a challenge. I won't compromise anything, not my rules or my morals. I would die for them.

The same could be said for Wayne, Gordon, Rachel and Dent.

One anarchist against five knight's. Two dark, three white.

That was then, at the beginning of this horrible train wreck this city has become.

Rachel's dead. Dent's fallen, Gordon's family is on the line, and Wayne has wanted to quit for a while now.

One anarchist against three knights. How long are we really going to last? God know's what Dent's even doing! What the hell are we going to do?!

My frown deepened as the car stopped at my apartment.

"Max, I'll contact you when you get cleaned up, hopefully we can find Dent." Gordon said, helping me out of the police car. My lips tightened and I nodded before walking into my apartment.

Once I got there, I ate left-over take out, stripped out of the shitty (and breezy) hospital gown. I showered, washing and untangling my long thick hair. I could practically feel the layers of dirt and ash wash off me.

In all honesty, as I stood under the hot water I felt…shell shocked.

Only for a moment. I needed to find guidance, I needed to meditate.

My parents were…devout spiritualists. Very Daoist, they believed that the answers in life lay in deep meditation. This is partially true for many things, as a child if I had trouble moving the earth, meditation would always help. Though, when I was really young and hadn't learned how to see, being forced to sit still for hours upon hours with my parents was absolute hell.

I took a deep breath, and shut the shower off, climbing out. I dried off, and went to get dressed into plain clothes, leaving my hair down for now, my bangs tickling my face. I sat in the barren living room, cross legged, moving my hands to my knee's. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes sinking deep into the darkness, where even vibrations couldn't reach me.

For the first time in a long time, I felt stranded. I was alone in the darkness. There was no sounds, no vibrations…I was completely and utterly alone.

All I could hear was my deep and steady breaths. Suddenly, I was falling through the nothing, and fear erupted though me. I screamed, reaching for something to hold on to, to ground me.

My fear all but evaporated as I landed in a murky swamp. I felt warm light hit my face, I looked around cautiously. Was I in my mind? I'd never had this happen before. Maybe I am finally going crazy from all the stress.

I snorted, wouldn't that make Twinkle Toes and Pretty Boy ecstatic.

I walked around, avoiding the strange tree stumps that twisted through the air elegantly. Man, this was a strange place…

"And who is _this_?" A deep baritone voice asked. My eyes widened and I frowned. I couldn't feel anyone around me…

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice gruff and rude. The voice chuckled.

"A friend, sightless one. You've come here to find answers, a resolution to make you strong." The voice stated, swirling around me.

"Where are you?" I blurted, curious. I couldn't help it, it was the most unusual thing not being able to see where this person was. I was always used to knowing where _everyone_ was.

The voice took a deep breath. "So many questions little one. I am like you, sightless, and a part of the earth. I have lived here for eons and I will live here forever more. I am the tree that curls around you, child. My roots and branches stretch all around."

"But let me ask you, why have you sought me out child, if you know not who I am?" The voice asked, the somber tone of it's voice curious.

"I thought you knew why I was here," I retorted standing still in the shallow water of the swamp.

"I know the reasons your spirit has ventured to this place, child. Not the reasons why your soul has chanced upon finding me." It replied.

"I…I don't know. I was looking for help. I'm fighting against a crazy man, an anarchist, and I don't know what to do. How do you fight someone that doesn't want anything?" I said honestly. I was scared, and for the first time in a long time I didn't know what to do.

"Hmmm. That is an interesting question little one. I'm sure even a few mortal philosopher's have pondered such a question; but I think the answer lies in rephrasing the question. In my life, I've seen war's started over law's and chaos alike. You need to use what he seeks to destroy against him." The voice answered, and I sighed.

"But he doesn't believe in law. He only wants to drag other's down with him, to his level. He wants to make people into monsters." I argued, my voice open.

"Answer me this, how does he see you? You seem to know this anarchist well, which is very unusual. Anarchists are the enemies of civilization; they're chaos and discord have even reached to this place. I fear he might be more inclined to you than you wish to believe."

I was a little taken back. Twinkle Toes, 'inclined' to me? I don't know, he did seem to be stalking me and being a freak. That could just be because he wants to drag me down with him, just like Wayne. I have morals that I won't compromise for anyone. Giggles just probably found it funny or something.

"I don't know. He's followed me around a lot, and he set my feet on fire once. He's kidnapped me a lot." I answered honestly. I mean, if this is all in my head, then what do I have to lose?

"I reason that your enemy is taken with you more than you would like to admit. You acceptance, or denial of him will have an impact on his reasoning. You are an important piece on the board. He wants you to resist him, just as he wants to see you fail. You embody what this anarchist wants to destroy and what he wants to exist. Just as you seek to understand this enemy, your enemy wishes for you to challenge him."

"Unlike you, they follow no logic. I have faced them, once or twice in my own time, and they are a force to be reckoned with. The answer to your worries, child, is not to be afraid. You want to learn your enemy, to rationalize the chaos so you can react to it. This is impossible. Your answer is far simpler, and as such more complex, you only need to stand for what you believe in and have faith in the humanity of those around you."

I looked up, doubtful. I lived in fucking Gotham. It's pretty self explanatory, no one was clean. Not even me, I've broken the law a bunch of times.

"I don't think it's that simple, where I live, it's filled with gutless criminals." I said.

"Our time is coming to a close child. This place is dangerous, whether or not you choose to believe in it. You doubt the morals your fellow man has. Don't doubt them, have faith. With this faith, find faith in yourself, don't falter because of things that are out of your control." The voice said, and I was about to ask another question when I fell into darkness again.

Well, that didn't really help me any.

But what the tree thing (what the hell mind?!) said did help steady me. Fine, if it wanted me to have faith in the people around me, then I would. After all, they weren't all depraved lunatic's like Giggles.

I fell hard through the darkness, like I crashed into my own body.

Ugh, out of body experiences are defiantly not my thing…

My eyes flew open. I wasn't in my apartment. In fact, I had no idea where I was.

Giggles was standing in front of me, facing a window…or I guess it was a window. It didn't have any glass. It seemed I was in a building still under construction…great. There were a shit load of people below.

Fucking wonderful, yeah? No.

"Good to see you awake _Max_. You know, I wasn't really happy with that stunt you pulled back at the, ah, hospital." Giggles said, turning to me. I stood up, scowling. Dogs were around us, but they didn't look like they gave a shit about me, which is good. I like dogs, after all, they're a blind person's friend.

"Like I give a shit what makes you happy." I snapped. He smiled grotesquely before sauntering over to me. I stood tall, frowning as my anger rushed through me. I was tired of his shit. I was also pissed that there were only carpet flooring. Wonderful.

"Aww, when you say it like that I might get the idea you don't like me," He said, swinging his arm around my shoulder and dragging me to the window.

"Aww, what a shame, wouldn't want to break your poor black heart." I mocked, my voice cold and indifferent. What? I didn't give a shit what he thought. He squeezed me tighter and shook me as I tried to punch him. He stomped on my foot and I cringed. Ouch asshole.

"You probably can't see it, can you?" Giggles asked conversationally. I scoffed.

"See what? I'm blind remember?" I answered, trying hard to wriggle out of his grasp. He just pulled me closer and I scowled deeper.

"If you'd stop wiggling so much, I'll tell you," He whispered, and I stopped, my muscles tensed.

"Down there, there are two ferry's. One filled with _innocent _civilians, the other with prisoner's from Blackgate." He said, and I froze in shock. I had a feeling where this was going, and I didn't like it. My eyes were wide open and I don't think I even took a breath. "Each boat has one detonator that blow's up the other boat, annnnnd if they don't blow each other up, then I'll blow them up." Joker finished, his voice cheerful.

Anger flushed through me in a flash, my fear abating. I ripped myself away from him, hitting him hard in the arm.

"That's fucking low, even for you Twinkle Toes," I growled, spinning away from him. My brow's drew together as I tried to uppercut him. He caught my forearm and yanked me towards him.

I caught myself before I collided with him and leaned back. He leaned towards me, frowning as if I was a child who couldn't understand something simple.

"No no no nooo. It's to show them who the real monsters are. I'm not a monster." He whispered against my ear. "No. I'm not a monster, I'm just ahead of the curve. They're the monsters, the crazy ones." Giggles went on, trying to pull me closer. I don't fucking think so shit-head.

"No. You're wrong, they won't blow each other up." I snarled, twisting to try and get away from him. Fine voice from my head, I'll have faith.

"Aww, poor Max. You're so alone, don't you understand? No one has the morals that you and _Batman_ has. Not Dent, not Gordon, and not those people down there. Even Batman isn't going to have that, uh, 'high ground' much longer." He snickered, and I felt that weight from earlier cascading down on my shoulders. I blinked it away, finding my anger.

"No, I know they won't blow each other up, not everyone is as fucked up as you are." I argued my voice gruff as we continued to struggle.

"They will, not everyone is as noble as you." He shot back, pushing me back when I tried to kick him. He spun us so I wouldn't fall (I kind of wish he'd just let me fall so I could kick him in the balls…) and kissed me, letting go of my arms to hold my face.

I glared, and pushed him back. Seriously Twinkle Toes?! I scowled, and hit him twice in the gut. He grinned as I backed up and wiped my face off. Ugh.

"You know Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-" He drawled annoyingly, walking towards me, his face menacing.

"No, so keep your hands to yourself Giggles." I snapped cutting him off as he grabbed me again, I kicked him in the leg and managed to get a punch in before he trapped me in a bear hug and tried to suffocate me. Asshole.

"You know, I was just thinking, ah, stay still, anyway, I was just thinking… you know you don't have to be so righteous all the time…" He started, and my anger boiled over.

"LIKE YOU CAN FUCKING TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT MY BEHAVIOR YOU PSCYHO!" I roared, jerking away from him.

"Well, if you say it like that, ah, can't blame me for not being able to 'keep my hands to myself'." Giggles said, trying to keep my still when I resorted to trying to bite off his arms. It didn't work so well, and he ended up yanking me back my hair so I faced him.

"Yes! I think I can blame you for whatever I want!" I yelled. I mean; WHAT THE FUCK?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE CAN EASILY KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF, IT'S NOT EXACTLY HARD, YOU JUST DON'T FUCKING MOVE!

"I just think it's so funny that you can, uh, continue to live in your lies-ah and continue to defend them. You're just one person Max. When are you going to give up-**ah**? Bat's wants to quit, Gordon's a cop who'll just turn you in to your 'ahem' _mommy _and _daddy_ and you're going to be allllllll alone against the mob, the dirty cops and me."

"Seeing as you're ass is going into Arkam as soon as humanly possible, I doubt it." I snarked, trying not to let him get to me. Have faith, like the voices in my head to me to. Well, damn, that doesn't sound to reassuring…

Okay, let's be honest. I wasn't doing this for shits and giggles. I cared, I actually gave a shit what happened to this city. But Joker was right, I was going to be all alone. Wayne even admitted that he wanted to quit so he could be with Rachel. Dent went off the deep end, and how long is Gordon going to last surrounded by dirty cops in this chaos.

"Fine, I like being alone. You think I can't handle your shit Giggles? Please. The mob won't be a problem and I don't give two shit's about the cops. In fact, as soon as you're locked up there's nothing that's going to make me stay here, and I'll just move on to the next city." I said, my voice gruff and cold.

"So what if I don't have any friends? Fine. I don't care, life will go on." I finished, ripping my arm free and punching him in the face. He backhanded me, and hit me in the gut before I head butted him and sucker punched him.

I fell back when he punched me hard in the face, and he grabbed me smashing his mouth onto mine.

Can I not be fucking sexual assaulted once in my life?! NO BECAUSE GOD HATES ME APPARENTLY! And it can't be by some normal person either, NOO. Because life wants to fuck me too, apparently.

I glared hard at Giggles while I tried to get him the fuck off me. Talk about fucking annoying.

I tried to yank myself back, to kick and hit him but either he didn't notice it (bastard) or he just squeezed me closer, pulling on my hair. Um, ow much? He kept kissing me anyway, running his tongue across my lips (which was a fucking disgusting feeling). I stilled, and his arms loosed as his hands wandered. The asshole fell for it...

Oh Giggles. I am going to fucking KILL you…

I grinned, and kneed him hard in the balls before slamming his head down on my knee's and throwing him back. Serves him right.

He was doubled over, laughing, and I just scowled.

I felt Wayne climb the stairs towards us, and dog's started growling. I turned to run for him when he moved. I ducked as his hand shot out to grab my hair. His other arm flashed out and grabbed my waist, jerking me back.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PANSY ASS-!" I started, but his other hand slapped over my mouth, muffling my curses.

"Now Max, ah, The Batman is here so we only have a lit-tle bit of uh, quality time left. So why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show." He whispered in my ear, dragging me to the window. OHHH YOU FUCKING LITTLE PRICK, I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, YOU'LL KNOW WHY EVERYONE'S SO FUCKING SERIOUS!

I bit his hand while he crushed me, forcing me to stay somewhat still.

Oh, that's just great. I bit down on his hand harder and he elbowed me in the stomach. Well, that's painful…

As he squeezed harder, I felt something in his jacket pocket. When he grabbed my face to try to get me to stop biting him, loosening his other arm; my hand darted into his pocket to grab what seemed like a detonator. I grinned and let go of his hand and stopped biting his hand as I felt Wayne walking closer.

Okay, holding detonator good, pressing button bad.

Well, at least I've got the basics down. Batman walked up, and Joker turned (still trying to suffocate me).

"Aw, you made it. I'm so _thrille-_d." He started, pointing a switch blade at my throat. I bit him hard again, and stomped hard on his foot.

"Where's the detonator?" Wayne asked, his voice grading across the air. The dog's growled menacingly and attacked, knocking Suit Boy down. I got my hand free and it shot up, grabbing the knife and twisting the metal, making it blunt and harmless. I turned just as Giggles fist flew towards my face, forcing me back. He looked at his knife.

"Neat trick." He muttered before flashing his arm towards my gut. I dodged it, too late realizing that it was only a trick as he dug his fingers into my bullet wound, ripping out the stitches.

I grunted, and fell to my knee's. Well that fucking hurt more than when I got shot. It felt like Satan was dancing it up on my shoulder.

I grit my teeth and grabbed at it, feeling blood start to pour out of it as Giggles walked over to Suit Boy, bashing him with a pipe over and over again.

I staggered to my feet, and ran at him, knocking him and one of the dogs away from Wayne.

I rolled to the side, clenching my jaw as pain erupted through me. Giggles rushed Wayne, hitting him again with the pipe, forcing him to get tangled in the net. Wayne fell, and Giggles beat him. I staggered forward again, trying to get him away from Wayne so Suit Boy could regain his bearings.

"Oh the old familiar places…" He remarked, just before I punched him, and Wayne kicked him off. Giggles took a swing at me, knocking me back as Suit Boy staggered around, like he couldn't see. I fell back, grinding my teeth together in pain as Giggles once again hit Wayne with the pipe, knocking him outside and trapping him with metal. I heard a tell-tale click, and saw the pipe lock. Shit, I needed to do something.

I crawled over, managing to stand again behind the terrace that Suit boy and Giggles were on. Joker turned back to look at me.

"You know, we should really stop this fighting, we're going to miss the **fire-works-**_**ah**_." He said, looking out at the sky, probably at the boats I couldn't see.

"There won't be any fire-works," Wayne grunted while I ignored them. I closed my eyes, concentrating, trying to find the vibration of the metal pipes trapping Suit Boy. Because they were so rickety it was extremely difficult to even attempt to bend the so that Wayne could escape.

"And here, we, **go**." Joker murmured.

I grinned as I felt the metal pipe give, allowing Wayne to move it. I stumbled towards Giggles, ready to grab him by the shoulders as he frowned.

"People aren't monsters, they're not all sick like you." I muttered, and he turned back to see me. I glared back.

"You're alone." Wayne grumbled, finishing.

"Can't rely on anyone; gotta do everything yourself… Don't we." He muttered darkly, digging for the detonator. His frown deepened when he couldn't find it, and I surged forward, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Lost something jackass?" I snarled through my smile.

My grin widened. Have faith the voice said. Well I did, and so did those people, no one would die tonight. I yanked Joker back, pulling him off of Wayne. Wayne shot forward instantly, flipping him over sending him flying through the air.

I face-palmed. After all I've done to make sure he was incarcerated instead of just buying a gun and shooting the fucker myself, Wayne just tosses him off a building. I'm in pain, bleeding after being not only sexual assaulted, but having some friggin' stitches ripped out, and Wayne just flings the bitch over.

I felt like shooting myself in all honesty.

Suit Boy leaned over, shooting something, and suddenly there was a 'snap'.  
I heard Joker laughing hysterically, his voice growing closer. I huffed, Suit Boy must've saved the psycho last minute.

"Ohhh you. You just couldn't let me go. This is what happens when an unstoppable force; meets an unmovable object. You both are truly incorruptible, aren't you, huh? You won't kill me out of some misplaced self-righteousness, and I won't kill either of you, because you're just too **fun**. I think, you both and I, are destined to do this forever." Joker said, his voice thoughtful between laugh's.

"You'll be in a padded cell forever." Wayne snapped.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I muttered agreeing.

"Maybe, but at least I won't be alone. Maybe we could share one, they'd be doubling up at the rate this city's loosing it's mind," He stated, his voice completely serious.

"I don't think so Twinkle Toes. You just got your ass handed to you by not only civilians, but criminals. Goes to show that this place is full of people ready to believe in what's right and good in the world." I said, stumbling closer, next to Suit Boy.

"Until their spirit breaks completely," Joker started and I scoffed. "Until they get a _good_ look at the real Harvey Dent. Heh, and all the heroic things he's done."

My head whipped to Wayne. "Shit, have you found him? What's he done?!"

Joker laughed, and Wayne's mouth thinned. "Stay here with him, make sure he get's to Arkham, I'll deal with Harvey."He grumbled, stalking away.

"Wait! THIS ISN'T A GOOD IDEA, I CAN'T SEE WHERE HE IS, BLIND REMEMBER!" I yelled after him.

"Two feet in front of you." Was the answer I got before he sailed out a broken window. I sat, saying nothing. What happened to Dent.

"Well, you must be so happy. You won, you got to Dent." I snapped, my face emotionless while I held onto my bleeding shoulder.

"You know, I really thought it was Dent for awhile… I mean, the way that he chased after Rachel," Joker started, and I noticed he was sure to say Rachel ever since the hospital incident where Harvey flipped his lid. My eyes narrowed.

"You know who Suit Boy is?" I asked, and I could _hear _the smile in his words.

"Do you?"

I stayed silent until the police arrived, locking me and Giggles together in an ambulance, him in a straight jacket and me on a gurney with bandages on me. I only let them put some fancy band-aids on, not trusting them to be safe with Joker.

"Heyy Max, you're going to visit me in the, uh, loony bin right?" He started, and I glared.

"Yeah, only to make sure you can't get out." I snarked, grinning. "And to rub it in that you're locked up and I'm not."

"Very funny doll. It all depends on how you define your cage." He retorted, smiling.

"Right now, yours is a straight-jacket." I said smugly, my grin widening. I blew the bangs off my face, ignoring his little comments about my shoulder, and the car ride.

"Wonder where they're going to lock you up when you're parents catch up to you," He commented.

"Reward or not, I'm a legal adult and I trust Gordon not to throw me to my parents." I said, my voice gruff. I did trust Gordon a lot more, he didn't follow the law or the money, but his morals. I smirked. "He's commissioner now, so I think I'll be safe."

"Oh, you sly woman. Ready to throw me over already…and you know I thought all that quality time we spent together meant something to you too," He said, his voice a long annoying drawl.

"YOU FUCKING SEXUAL ASSALTED ME YOU ATOMICALLY INCORRECT JACKASS, I HOPE YOU GET RAPED IN THE SHOWERS!" I bellowed, raising my fists in the air threateningly.

"You know I would never cheat on you _babe_." He snickered, and I flipped him off.

"Fuck off." I cut gruffly.

"Only if you help me, you know it's hard in this jacket…In more ways than one."

"JUST STOP FUCKING TALKING NOW; NURSE?! I'D LIKE THOSE PAIN KILLERS NOW! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU'RE DRIVING, SHOOT ME UP!" I roared, looking at the drivers. This was going to be a long ride.

"You know that glass is sound proof." Giggles said, jerking his head towards the glass that separated the driver's from us.

"So they won't be able to hear your screams if I kill you?" I said, my voice a low growl from between my clenched teeth.

He grinned triumphantly.

"You won't kill me. Just like I won't kill you, I guess we're just stuck with each other in this lonely, dark world. We're the only sane one's here."

I frowned, crossing my arms. "My father always used to tell me, that is was always darkest before the dawn. I never knew what it meant till now." I laughed harshly. "Never thought any of that bull he told me as a kid would ever come in handy."

"Guess it's hard to see the dawn when you're blind." Joker said, his voice smooth and low across the air.

"I don't need to see to feel the light on my face." I argued. He grinned again.

"Easy to confuse with fire if when the worlds burning," He said, and my lips thinned as I frowned.

"Not when you're locked up away from it." I said looking out the widow so I could feel the light of dawn on my face.

* * *

Alright everyone. Tomorrow I'm going to post the last chapter of this story. You guys need to tell me if it should maybe from Joker's point of view? It's going to be really fucking awesome (if I do say so myself) and before the last chapter (of the first part, there will definitely be a sequel), I'm going to need some feedback. I really have to say, everyone who reviewed on this story, favorited, followed or hell, even read it; you all rock. You all are THE best, and your feedback has been amazing. I'm a little sad this is going to end, but there is always the sequel with Bane (I have to watch the new movie) and the Epilogue.

Please review, tell me your thoughts; if you hated it, loved it, if it made you mad or happy. Any advice is welcome, I bid you all fair well, I have to go write the last chapter. Love you all. P.S, huge shout out to RomanticideToxicity who is just friggin amazing with her advice and her stories (and especially her music)

Oh, one last thing, if you've got a theme song for Max, post it in the review or pm me. I would like to know.


	15. Epilouge

Blind Sided

Epilogue

We got to the asylum and they rushed Giggles out. I stayed to make sure he got locked in a secure cell. It was a good thing too, he almost broke out three times before he was shoved in a cell. I had to hold back my laughter when he glared at me from his straight jacket.

"He'll be fine now Ms. Bei, I can assure you. I'm the Joker's new doctor, he won't be going anywhere for a long time." A tall, pretty woman said. She had a Brooklyn accent, but it was subtle, which was good. Accents like that annoy me.

"Yeah, sure. Just like Crane, right?" I snarked. Her heart beat sped up and I rubbed the bridge of my nose tiredly. She was a younger woman, pretty enough, but she seemed kind of…out there. Like, there was something about her that was a little off. Hmph, who am I to judge though?

"That was an accident, as I'm sure you're aware of-!" She started, her voice grading on my ear-drums.

"Whatever, it's water under the bridge. Just don't fuck up Doctor…?" I said cutting her off. I was just so ready for this all to be OVER it was unreal.

"My name's Dr. Quinn." She said, professionally smooth. I shrugged and walked out.

I was taken to the hospital as soon as I set foot out of the asylum. Turns out, Gordon was waiting for me, and I got another ride in a police car. Whoopty-fucking-doo.

"Harvey's dead." He said after awhile. I turned, eyes wide as shock settled on my face.

"How?" I asked. I wasn't surprised…In all honesty. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less; Harvey was a good man. Up until Rachel died… Sadness dropped down on my shoulders. It was hard to believe they were both gone…That smiling woman who I saw at the part and her fiancée, Gotham's white knight.

"He…He went after my family…and, well. I think you should ask Batman what happened after that. It's not my place to say." He started, his voice was shaky. I could understand, that's got to be pretty harsh, having someone who was your friend go crazy and try to kill your family.

"So…we failed, in the end, didn't we? Dent was everything, and now that he's gone…" I started, my voice fading away.

"Batman took the fall for Harvey." He stated, and I rubbed my eyes.

Dent dead, Rachel dead. Was there anyone that survived this mess? I felt tear's slide down my face silently. I just put my head in my hands. How could we let things get this bad? It seemed like everything was fine one minute, then the next…

The world was in flames.

"We managed to keep the riots down in the city, and they're going to start rebuilding soon." Gordon said softly. "Rachel's death hit us all hard, but for Dent to go after my family," Gordon started again, his voice filled with despair before he broke off.

"My pop's always used to tell me, let the dead rest in peace. It's over now, the worst is over. The night has ended." I said, rubbing my face tiredly.

"You know, you're a hero now. The mayor's going to give a public award for fighting the Joker like you have." Gordon said, smiling.

"Eh, no public awards for me. I don't need them, it's not like I'm a cop." I scoffed, smiling.

"As newly appointed Commissioner, I would like to extend you the invitation of becoming a Detective. After all the work you've put in, and the multiple injuries I think it's the least I can do," He started, and I frowned, thinking it over. I don't know…I don't really like cops. But then again, it didn't sound too bad _being_ a cop. And not even a cop, a detective. Hmmm…

"Detective…I like the sound of that. You'd be my boss then?" I asked, my frown lessening as I thought more about it. Dirty cops wouldn't be a problem for me if I knew they were lying, right?

"Of course. Only to keep an eye on you, after all, I know what certain exploit's you've had in this city, and we can't have you terrorizing the criminals too much." He laughed.

"Besides it's not safe for you to be working at Arkham, not that it was safe to work there to begin with; I've got no idea why they hired you in the first place… Anyways, you can start when this whole thing with the Joker get's settled. It'll just be safer that way." Gordon finished, worry seeping into his voice.

I shrugged. "I'll start whenever, I don't much care."

"You're lucky, the Mayor's granted you leniency so you won't have to go through the police academy and the other bureaucrat bullshit." He went on before dropping me off in the emergency room of the hospital. I was surprised there was any left, but I guess Giggles only blew up one. Gordon left soon after.

I was rushed into surgery so they could fix my stitches. They put me under, and I fell asleep fast, my body numbing and the vibrations of everything fading away.

* * *

The Joker was a little pissed. After all, things were going so _well._ Max was fighting him and Batman was breaking down. Or that's what he thought.

It wasn't often he was wrong, contrary to what everyone thought. He was right that Gordon was going to use the ferry's to get some civilians and the prisoners out of the city; and he was right in thinking that Harvey was going to go off the deep end and attack Gordon. He thought Batman was going to break his 'one rule'

All in all, the Joker thought the day had started out well. He found Max unconscious in her apartment, and easily took her without a fight (which was surprising), and when she woke up, he'd even scared her some and had gotten her to sit still.

Even if it was just for a moment.

Ohh, she was good. Just as fun as Batman, just as vicious and strong. He wanted to break her so bad. After each punch she threw, each kick or bite, he wanted to see her broken, knowing the rules she believed in _oh so much_ were nothing but ash. He wanted to rip what made her strong away and twist her away from what those _schemers_ thought was right. It would be a fun game, and he liked games. He liked her.

That was what he was going to do first. Then she went and proved him wrong, changed his mind in that alleyway when she was drunk. He wanted to play with her because she was the immovable rock. Tough as nails, stubborn to the point of being outright obtuse; she was just so much fun. He thought it was funny watching her stumble around and swear, kicking one or two druggies out of the way. Who could blame him if he took advantage of the situation and kissed her? Even hammered she was still gorgeous, her delicate features and small frame making you believe she was fragile.

She was anything but fragile; in fact, she was the opposite.

Those sightless grey eyes never looking at him, even when she glared. Her anger, annoyance, swearing. It made him laugh, how she always looked so indignant when he kidnapped her, or tied her up. Max bellowing, never crying, never backing down even though she was scared. He practically drank in her shock when he told her about the boats.

Those were the good times, but now he was stuck here.

He grinned, he could still taste her on his lips and smell her. She didn't smell nice or pretty; not in the conventional way. She smelled like ash and fresh earth. And to think, things would've gone so much better if she had just cooperated with him when he kissed her.

He gave her a chance, the first time last night. He let her pull away, and boy, she was fucking furious. Had the floor not been carpeted, he probably wouldn't have been able to walk.

The Joker laughed in his cell, remembering how he squished her tiny body up against his to try and stop her from trying to beat the shit out of him. She just kept fighting, the anger in her unfocused grey eyes, well. It turned him on just a little too much, and so he kissed her again. Max still struggled, hitting him trying to bite him.

Then she stilled, and he really should have known it was a trick, but he didn't. He was manic about it; but _nooooo_. She hadn't decided to just go with it, Max tricked him and then she kneed him in the balls. Not to mention, she somehow snagged the detonator without him realizing it.

He grinned, she'd come see him.

She wouldn't be able to resist not rubbing it in his face that she won. She won the war, but he won the battles. Dent was dead, that psychologist said when they tried to interview him. Batman's name was being slandered as he sat here.

That made him smile bigger, once she found out about Dent, there was no way she wouldn't come here to gloat. Even if she didn't, which he doubted, Max would definitely show up if he caused a little _chaos._ It would be easy enough to do, with that blond psychiatrist up his ass the whole time about his childhood and his name. It'd be so easy just to lie through his teeth and get her to loosen up security a little bit. Maybe kill a few guards if she didn't want to visit after a few weeks.

Then he glared. They wouldn't be alone even if she came, which now that the Joker thought about it, wasn't at all good.

He smirked, he could easily break out if he wanted to, and _visit_ his Max to show her just how much he_ cared_.

She'd still come to visit him. He'd bet on it. Because they were more alike than she wanted to admit. Max would do what he would do.

She'd visit him.

* * *

I woke up, feeling hazy. Vibrations were scattered and I couldn't feel where I was. I felt fuzzy, and I reached over to scratch my arm when I realized there was something weird on it.

My muscles tensed in an instant and I shot up, the fuzzy and hazy feelings receding.

I scoffed as I felt the world center some more. Stupid Doctor's and their drugs. They'd put my arm in some sort of sling, and I was lying in a hospital bed, in some scratchy uncomfortable sheets.

Wayne was sitting next to me, his face drained and long.

"What happened with Harvey?" I asked softly. He looked up, running his hands through his hair before he closed his eyes.

"Harvey died. I had to choose between saving him or saving Gordon's son…and I let Dent die. Officially Batman killed Harvey Dent, so that no one would have to know what he's done." Suit Boy answered, his voice low and soft against the still air.

I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Bruce. Not about Rachel, or about Dent, you need to know that." I said, the gruffness gone from my voice. I pulled back my hand, pushing myself up so I could sit more comfortably on the hospital bed.

"I know." He lied, and I sighed.

"You know I know you're lying. I'm telling you, you didn't kill Rachel. You saved Dent and did the best you could. Have faith."

He looked up at me, despair making his face look older, hardening his features. "Everyone got hurt because I couldn't protect them. Rachel, Dent, Gordon's family and you." He went on.

I scoffed before grinning. "Please. Like some pansy ass psycho's gonna off me. I can take a couple of punches Suit Boy." I said gruffly, and he cracked a small smile. It was strained, but it was something.

"Yeah, yeah. Get better, Detective Bei." Wayne said, leaning over to hug me before standing and leaving.

I was allowed to leave the hospital later that day with Gordon. Luckily, this time I had actual clothes on, which was a plus. He drove me to the police station, where, in hideous, burnt, bloody and dirt encrusted clothes, I got a shiny reward. It wasn't anything nice, just basically a big ceremony to say that I was Detective and blah, blah, blah, blah.

All in all, the ceremony sounded like this. "Maximille Bei, blah yada reward, ugh blah blah blah serial killer, blah hospital blah blah blah Joker yada blah yada law blah blah…" With a lot more blahs while I stood there and wondered why the hell I even accepted. I got a badge and was told to dress professionally for work the next morning. Fine with me; not like I've got anything better to do anyway.

After all, I fucking hate cops.

After the ceremony, I walked back to my apartment alone. I stood there for a minute, just mapping out the caves under my feet when I looked towards the direction of the asylum.

My brow drew together and I clenched my fists. That asshole was way too smart for his own good, and it'd be only a matter of time before he either broke out, or came after me.

That's fine, because Gotham's rebuilding, I'm not on the run and things can only get better from here.

My lips flickered up into a small smile. My pop's always used to tell me that I didn't need to see to know when I was blind sided.

* * *

Okay you guys that was it. The End. I won't lie, I cried writing this so forgive any grammar errors. I want to thank everyone who reviewed EVER. SO, here we go *epic inhale* beastthebeauty, KatieTheBaka, lovesaphira, Guest, Reader, MercuryMint, RomanticideToxicity, Joker's Lover, AlainHotCoco, Charlie McManus, Saphire winter storms, Katherine, Misplaced Levity, The Joker Lover, Nyx811, blackcat711, Supernova13, random stranger, beth, takara410.

Also I must apologize to The Joker Lover. I know you wanted some hardcore romance, but it was really hard to write for this part because Max still hates Joker, ya know? DO NOT FRET! There will be steamy scenes (as awkward as is it to write them..) between the two in the sequel when Bane comes in an shuts everything down.

Max is even going to break Joker out of the asylum. But enough spoilers... :D You all will have to wait. If I missed you in the review shoutout, I'm sorry. My computer is evil and likes to wreak havoc on my life. My sincerest apologies.


End file.
